The Return, of the True King
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Two men, locked in almost an enternal battle for a single woman they have fallen in love with. Those two were nothing but arch-rivals and mortal enemies, always opposing one another and never on the same side. Until now, 3000 years later...the times, have only truly started too change. Naruto X Nanatsu No Taizai X Fate/Grand Order
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic which will contain Fate/Apocrypha too be added into this story as a third crossover but will mainly be focused on the Nanatsu No Taizia universe. This first chapter is too see how well it is just like The Ten Tailed Demon fanfic I have high hopes for.**_

Chapter 1

 **TEN YEARS AFTER THE DEATH OF THE GREAT HOLY KNIGHT AND THE ESCAPE OF THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS; NEAR CAIN TOWN A MONTH AFTER THE COUP D'ÉTAT**

"We're almost there, my lady...there's a town we are nearing." Spoke a man within a heavy suit of rusted armor, he was moving slowly up a hill, not just because of the suit was heavy for his disguise but also due to carrying a female piggyback style who had fallen ill. She was a beautiful young woman with long, silver hair that reaches her waist. Her bangs completely cover her right eye, but leaves her left eye uncovered. She wore a cloak too conceal herself while sporting red on her face from the fever she was having.

"I'm telling ya' his pie was worse then the meat!" Hearing that, his head turns down hill to see three men walking away and from the looks they were drunk. His gaze shifts over to the direction they came from.

"Just hold on a little longer Lady Elizabeth, there must be a bar and when there's a bar there must be a doctor on standby." He muttered before he started moving quickly down the hill towards the direction the three men came from, scaring the shit out of them while he ran past them in a hurry with great speed despite feeling exhausted from the long walk.

 **DURING THIS TIME IN BOAR HAT**

Currently a bunch of drunk and yet drunk men sat in a bar, drinking away and ironically were talking about the same people they were searching for. The one in charge of the bar as well as server was what appeared to be a young man. He was exceptionally short, with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. He was wearing a ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. He possess a Broken Sword's scabbard on his back that is held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. He was pouring another wooden mug of Ale but stops when he heard it, from outside was fast approaching footsteps that could be heard and loud ones at that, gaining everyone's attention with a pig staring at the door in wonder.

"That smells an awful lot like rust to me." The pig said, just as the door was suddenly kicked down instead of being opened to show a large figure standing there and slowly he enters looking around.

"Doc...tor...?" Spoke the out of breath man, scaring all the men who ran past the armored figure in order too escape.

" **N-NO!** I need...a doctor!" He shouted before falling to one knee with the pig now shaking in fear but looks up to find the owner staring down at him.

"Now, who are you?" He questions the figure who shakes his head just as he moves to reveal the ill Elizabeth, causing the young man's eyes too widen.

"Please...is...is there a doctor?!" He demands the owner who just stares at him before he showed some seriousness. In a matter of minutes, Elizabeth was in the guest room sleeping with a cold wet towel on her forehead with blankets over her body all the while back down in the bar sat the young man who no longer wore armor. He possessed bright red (non-spiky) red hair, Ocean-blue eyes, and three whisker markings on his cheeks. He wore an orange and black outfit consisting of orange pants, and an orange jacket with the black colour showing more prominence than the blue when he once wore a different outfit when he was younger. His jacket was opened too reveal a fishnet shirt with a noticeable muscular body being seen from the shirt. On the table he sat at was a sheathed sword. He was looking down with the younger guy sitting on a chair backwards in front of him, so he could place his arms on the back rest.

"So, Naruto is it? What brings you two out here?" When he asked that, he did not meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything... The moment she is strong enough, we will be leaving this pub. But, thanks for treating her fever." Hearing that, the blonde just stares at him to see the clear worry on his face for his companion. The guy places a hand on his chin, as if in thought while he spoke.

"Well, can't blame you for not telling me anything. You're either protecting the Princess or kidnapped her for ransom but you don't look like a kidnapper to me." When he said that, Naruto's eyes widen all the way before he stands up fast with the chair falling to the floor. Immediately he entered a fighting stance with both of his eyes narrowing at the mysterious bar owner.

"H-How did you-who are you?!" He demands the person who stares at the teen now entering a fighting stance.

"Meliodas." When he said that, a few seconds of silence went by before Naruto's head shifts over to the wanted poster wall, showing the Seven Deadly Sins yet the one poster with his name on it did not look like the so called Meliodas at all and he just looks slowly back at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"...are you high?" Once that was asked, Meliodas tried too answer before the two heard a lot of knocking at the door, gaining there attention.

" **OPEN UP! WE'VE HAD A REPORT FROM SOME VILLAGERS!** We, this he Order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat, serving under the Holy Knights and are stationed at the mountains base! We're to arrest the Rust Knight, potentially one of the Seven Deadly Sins! **COME OUT!** " Hearing that voice, Naruto was surprised to recognize it.

"Alioni..." When he said that, he showed annoyance at them being here of all places before turning to Meliodas.

"We need too talk but before that we need too throw these guys off our track. I still don't believe your telling me the truth, but even so I need your help...as well as the...talking Pigs..." When he said that last part, he was still unsure yet the pig known as Hawk showed determination. After a minute, the door too the pub finally opened. When they all looked at the door, they found Naruto standing there next to Meliodas.

"N-Naruto?" Alioni said with surprise before his eyes narrow at why he was out here of all places when he should be training. Immediately he asked him a question since something didn't add upz

"Why are you even out here? You just became an Apprentice to a Holy Knight; shouldn't you be training with Sir Howzer?" When he questioned him about that, Naruto looks to the left.

"Well, you see...I'm not an apprentice anymore." When he said that, the group was surprised while Meliodas looks up to see how uncomfortable he was.

"I was...stripped of my position after I failed, a certain test." When he said that, Alioni's eyes widen in surprise before he and the others look away uncomfortably. After a few seconds he looks back up at Naruto.

"That still doesn't tell me why you're out here, and who's that kid?" Once asked, he glances at the midget.

"He's the owner of this pub, before you ask he is indeed a midget." Hearing that, Alioni didn't expect that as well as the owner looked like a kid, even if he was short.

"What about the Rust Knight, he was last seen here." Once the long nosed one said that, Naruto sweat dropped while looking back.

"Yeah, you see I helped the owner here build this pub and I myself had an idea on how too advertise it..." While he said that, they were introduced to a pig wearing rusty armor.

"Who is calling Sir Hawk, the Rust Knight?!" The pig demands while stopping in front of the dumbfounded group.

"Th-This pig is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" When asked by the long nosed one, Naruto answers.

"Well, they were most likely freaked out since this is a pig, a talking pig wearing rusty armor and calling itself a knight...I should have stuck with writing the location on him as well as have Hawk say how great the pub was, instead of freaking out the customers." Hearing that, Alioni asked one more question.

"Why are you out here and how did you meet this owner?" Once asked, Naruto immediately replied to his question.

"I was depressed so I went on a small trip to clear my head on how else I could become a Great Holy Knight. While I was walking I met the owner here at one of the villages who severed great alcohol. From there, I helped him and he helped me with listening and giving his Hendrickson thoughts...as well as free booze." Hearing that, Alioni was almost convinced until they heard it from inside the bar.

"Naruto, where are we?" Once he heard that, his eyes widen all the way while Alioni's eyes widen at seeing Elizabeth who wore a black skintight jumpsuit as well as showing she was better yet still her face was red and tired.

Immediately recognizing her, he looked right at Naruto the moment he delivered a punch to his stomach, sending him back into the other two before he turns straight for Elizabeth and dashed right for her, quickly picking her up bridal style while he escaped through the back exit immediately. Behind him were the Knights who had just started too give chase to the red-head.

"Naruto, what's going-agu" She stops her sentence to show she was having trouble staying focused, gaining Naruto's full attention when he saw that.

"Lady Elizabeth, just sleep for now. I'll take care of everything right now." Once he said that, she didn't bother arguing before she closed her eyes, leaning into Naruto more all the while he held her closer, only speeding up down the hill as he thought back to the moment this all happened.

 **FLASHBACK, ONE MONTH AGO IN LIONES KINGDOM, THE CAPITAL OF LIONES**

"B-But sir..." Spoke a wide eyed Naruto who stood in front of the King in disbelief at what he ordered. The King sat on his chair with Elizabeth kneeling on his left.

"There is no one else more capable for this job, Apprentice or not...I can only trust you." Hearing that, he only looks down with banging happening from the door.

"Now take my daughter and leave here at once!" Hearing that, his daughter shakes her head.

"I won't escape without you, father!" She told the King of this Kingdom who disagrees.

"I will be fine." Hearing that, she tried disagreeing until he spoke again.

"Go, Naruto will be your protector from this day forth. Never leave his side and always trust him..." Once said, a minute went by with the door exploding much to Elizabeth's horror as she watched through the secret passageway opening, until it was closed by Naruto. When she looked at him, she could see he was unsure yet he was serious.

"I don't know what he saw in me, but she need too hurry!" He whispered to the Princess, before taking her hand and quickly they run despite the Princess being teary eyed.

 **FLASHBACK END**

By the time Naruto stopped, he found himself on a cliff where he was given a great view of the forest.

"Shit, do I have too jump down from here?" He wondered to himself while he looks to his left and right before he looks down at Elizabeth who was resting but knew that she needs to lay down instead of being carried and moved like this.

"I need to find some place to hide for the day...dammit! Should I have just stayed and tried too convince the others, after all Alioni was one of my childhood friends so he might have listened to me..." After he thought of that, he was contemplating whether or not too keep moving or go back up the hill and talk to the others, after all there was a guy calling himself Meliodas. Suddenly he felt it, turning fast the moment the ground shook with the cliff sliding off and collapsing, leaving only a large dust cloud.

"So it was indeed true that the failure had kidnapped the Princess. Conclusion! Two individuals of unknown origin, dead! What do you think men, does that Sound about right?" Spoke a very large man with a peculiar curly mustache and thick plucked eyebrow. He has a fairly ordinary buzz cut hairstyle and angular face. He was looking back at Alioni and the others who were horrified at what he did, most of all Alioni.

"Sir Twigo, have you lost your mind?! You just killed the Great Holy Knight's son and the Princess!" Alioni shouted at the man in anger at the Apprentice Holy Knight who looks at the group with annoyance.

"How about seven fatalities, instead?" Once he said that, he starts walking towards then yet Alioni was the only one who stood his ground, glaring at the Apprentice until there attention was drawn towards someone landing on the cliff, nearby them. When the looked, the group found a shocked Naruto being dropped on the grass by Meliodas who held Elizabeth bridal style.

"How did you...-" Naruto was cut off by Twigo speaking to them.

"You there! How dare you save them?! I shan't revise my Death tally conclusion!" He said loudly while grabbing his sword, receiving a glare from Naruto.

"Can you still move?" When he asked that, Naruto looks yo to meet Meliodas's gaze.

"When I give the signal, run towards the forest, got it?" With a nod, he hands Naruto back Elizabeth, all the while Twigo was approaching the group.

"An official decree has been issued to locate the Princess while the other being too bring in the kidnapper. Both of you must bd brought in alive by orders of the Great Holy Knights, but...if you died in an accident, that would be regrettable but unavoidable." Hearing that, Naruto took a step back while he held the Princess closely.

" **GO NOW!** " Once ordered by Meliodas, he run towards the forest with great speed.

" **CONCLUSION! ACCIDENTAL DEATH!** " While he unleashed a wind slash right towards Naruto, cutting down all the trees that separate it from Naruto who looks back at the wind slash, he goes to reach for his sword before realizing that he forgot about it back at the pub. When he looked back, he was tackled to the ground with all the trees hitting the ground. Naruto was staring up at the man who once again protected him while he himself was protecting Elizabeth.

"Seems you two are ok..." Hearing that, Naruto just stares him before he closed his eyes with his teeth being gritted. After that, he stood up in order too suddenly hand over Elizabeth much to his surprise about it and simply looks at Naruto.

"Watch over Elizabeth for me." Once said, he turns towards Twigo right before he starts approaching the surprised knight.

"Does this sudden action prove that you think you have a chance against I, a true Holy Knight Apprentice! Conclusio! This is just a death wish you want too be fulfilled." Hearing that, Naruto glares at him while he suddenly went in his pocket and took out a kunai which had three blades instead of one. He then exhales wind-infused magic onto his blade in order to increase its sharpness, range and lethality. The weapon, has a distinctive light green colouring. Immediately the two charge at the other, both swinging there blades at one another which met, creating a powerful force of air that sent the severed trees flying all around them. The surprising fact was that Naruto was using only his right hand unlike Twigo who used two, showing he was quite physically strong in fact at being able too match Twigo's strike. With each minute going by, it became clearer and clearer too Meliodas, it was the fact Naruto was losing this battle. He was just staring at Naruto who seemed too be getting out of breath from the battle with his body shaking a little, unlike Twigo who could go on far longer then him with minimal damage he received for his training having been longer.

"Shit, am I already out of breath?!" Naruto thought, feeling a tightness once again from his stomach, only happening when he fights with everything he had and reached his limit. Twigo just glares at Naruto with disappointment, being the step-son of that certain man. Having enough of this fight, he decided to hurry things up. The Holy Knight Apprentice suddenly makes a dash for Naruto before he stops on front of him and raises his sword up high into the air, much to Naruto's shock.

" **CONCLUSION! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR I!** " Twigo shouts while he brought down the sword, slashing across Naruto's chest which in turn draws blood from his wound, resulting in him stumbling backwards in shock all the while Meliodas was watching this, unmoving with Elizabeth in his arms.

"I was...entrusted to protect her...but..." Naruto was stopped by coughing up blood, soon enough taking deep breaths with blood leaking from his mouth.

(Leave, you are no longer able to carry even the title of a Holy Knight's Apprentice, and therefore you are no longer worthy of being my son.)

Remembering those words, he grits his teeth in anger at how useless he felt then and pathetic. Slowly his anger turns into sadness at how weak he is.

"I'm...just...a failure of a Holy Knight Apprentice. All I'm good for, is helping Lady Elizabeth." While he said that, Naruto started taking steps back with the blood continuing too leak from his wound. While this went on, Meliodas was about too step in when he stops and looks down to see that Elizabeth's eyes were open, watching the seen in horror.

Why am I so different? Why am I so weak? Why am I so pathetic?" Naruto thought, showing tiredness from the wound he received as well as the blood loss.

"As usual, you cannot except the fact of who you are. Conclusion! You cannot except the fact that you are know where near the level of a Holy Knight Apprentice, the only reason why you even got this far was because your adopted father was a Holy Knight! You, who's parents could have been but commoners, thinks that he could become a Great Holy Knight! Inconceivable!" He shouted at Naruto who looks down at his feet in anger. Many thoughts running through his head such as he will die or being protected again as if he was weak. As the thoughts continued, he felt more and more hopeless.

"Should I just...leave and let Meliodas handle this? He can protect her unlike me, a sad for an excuse of an Apprentice Holy Knight who thought he could become a Great Holy Knight..." As he thought that, he closed his eyes and was about to ask for Meliodas's assistance when he heard it.

"Please..." Hearing that, his eyes widen all the way before he looks back at the tearful Elizabeth who was awake, despite her fever.

" **DON'T DIE!** " Hearing that, he simply stares as her with something deep within his soul feeling like it's on fire, as if her words had sparked a fire deep within his soul. Watching her, he just looks down at his feet before suddenly slashing his chest, creating an X pattern on it that even surprised Twigo unlike Elizabeth who was shocked and worried at why he did it.

"Why am I always, doubting myself?! I trained so hard to become a Holy Knight yet I failed at being an apprentice and disowned by my own step-father! I tried so hard yet I failed...I pushed myself until I couldn't move anymore, training alone for hours, anything to get even stronger and prove myself to him! I was doubting my skills and thinking of giving up...but...if I did that, how could I ever face the King again after he entrusted me Elizabeth's protection. The wound you gave me Twigo and the wound I gave myself, will forever remind me whenever I look at it or feel it, that I will never back down again...I will never run away again...I will never doubt myself again...and I sure as hell won't be protected again! **I WAS ENTRUSTED HER PROTECTION BY THE KING HIMSELF, SO I WON'T FAIL AGAINST ANYONE, BE IT AN APPRENTICE HOLY KNIGHT OR A TRUE ONE!** " Naruto shouted at Twigo just smirks at finding his words too be funny.

" **CONCLUSION! YOU DIE NOW!** " Shouted Twigo who was mid swing with his sword being brought down on the red-head but suddenly it was blocked by his wind blade.

"Despite this newfound determination you are showing me, you think you can defeat I? **CONCLUSION, YOU ARE MORE BRAINLESS THEN I-** " He was cut off at a sudden cloud of smoke appearing in front of his vision which a kick explodes from it, slamming directly into his face and sending him stumbling back where he saw two Naruto's standing in front of him, surprising him yet he tried hiding his shock.

"A clone? Conclusion! Even using your clone magic, do you actually think you can defeat I?!" Once he shouted that, the clone dispersed by wind before he tosses his kunai into the air before clapping his hands together with a big smile appearing in his face.

" **BELIEVE IT!** " Naruto shouted before a large explosion happened all around them, from it appeared not one, two, or three clones but an army of them that surrounded Twigo.

" **MULTI-WIND CLONE ARMY!** " Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, soon enough, Twigo's jaw dropped in utter shock while Meliodas just looks around in surprise unlike Elizabeth who was truly shocked at this, having known Naruto all her life yet not once seeing this magic on such a scale before.

"Geez, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting this long! So get ready to get the shit beaten out of you by all of us!" The original Naruto shouted with Twigo looking around in shock since even he didn't know he possessed the ability too create so many clones, not even the current great Holy Knight'a have the ability to create this many and that he clone technique was no longer teached, yet he knew it and surpassed all previous limits.

"Wow, I didn't expect you too summon this many?" Spoke Meliodas who made eye contact with the smiling Naruto.

"Stay back and hold onto Elizabeth, I'll make this quick!" He said right before facing Twigo again, immediately catching his kunai that had wind magic cover it by using the same magic again in order too charge right for Twigo who draws his sword up high in order too slash down, sending a blade of wind magic at Naruto who swung full force into it, breaking right through it much to Twigo's surprise yet he draws back the blade yet again, not realizing the clones behind him had leaped right for him, kicking him in the back that sent him a few feet into the air before more and more kicked him into the air where he saw even more clones heading down right for him just as he started falling again. Immediately he brought his sword back in order too slash them away, that was until he felt something grab his sword and looks back to see a pissed Naruto holding his sword with his bloodied left hand while the right held his kunai that was channeling an explosive amount of wind magic within it.

" **TYPHOON RISING SLASH!** " Naruto shouted while he swing upwards, slamming his sword into his back as well as causing an eruption of a massive storming vortex right under him, sending him screaming as he was flying high through the air with his armor breaking apart. With that attack, the typhoon dispersed with Naruto smiling triumphantly right before he showed intense pain and placed his left hand on his stomach. Seeing that, Meliodas's eyes widen and watches him fall on his back, completely exhausted. He looks slowly at Elizabeth to see that she had a look of thankfulness at seeing he was alive right before he passed out.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **Hoped you all like this first chapter and hopefully you all leave me your thoughts on this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I'm surprised I got this out exactly on my very own Birthday so I hope you all like it!_**

Chapter 2

 **THERE DAY'S LATER IN THE BOAR HAT, GUEST ROOM**

"So that's what happened?" Spoke the now awake Naruto who found himself sitting up in bed, staring at Meliodas and Elizabeth who wore a new set of clothes that Naruto tried too look away from. Naruto had blankets over her legs with it also covering most of his body since he had just woken up but what was seen on him that looks too have not been taken off was a necklace showing a green gem on it.

"After you beat that mustache guy and sent him flying, he...I can only presume he retreated with the others to warn the Kingdom about what happened." Hearing that, Naruto only sighs at feeling glad that Alioni is ok before facing Elizabeth who spoke up.

"You were unconscious for three days and I was worried you wouldn't wake up." Hearing that, his eyes widen before he bows his head in shame.

"Sorry for worrying you, Lady Elizabeth..." He apologized to the princess who shakes her head while waving both of her arms.

"Y-You don't have too apologize, I'm just glad you're ok." She told her bodyguard who just looks down in shame for worrying the princess right before he received a "boop" on the head by Meliodas, gaining his attention to the blonde who pulled his arm back.

"Will you stop acting all apologetic, from the looks you pushed yourself too your limit." Hearing that, he looks at his right hand that makes a fist.

"Actually, just after waking up I'm so full of energy? It's rather odd since I've never felt like this after pushing myself to my limit?" Hearing that, Meliodas thought of an idea too test that.

"If that's true then let's prove it!" Hearing that, Naruto looks up in confusion at what Meliodas meant by that until he took something out of his pocket, some kind of pink cloth which he unfolds too show...panties. Just after showing that, Elizabeth blushed as she makes a small scream and in an instant, Meliodas found his head through the floorboard with Naruto standing up above him pissed off.

" **DO YOU WANNA DIE YOU PERVEY MIDGET?!** " Naruto demands in anger all the while Elizabeth's blush slowly increases while her hands were pulling down her skirt. Naruto just grabs Meliodas by the back of his shirt and lifts him up and his head out of the hole to show he wasn't even fazed. The calm man met the gaze of the pissed off teen.

"Gotta say, I'm actually surprised." When Meliodas said that, he confused the red-head yet he was still glaring at him.

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" He demands the midget who points at him and he looks down to see he only wore underwear but what shocked him was his body was quite muscular, more so then normal as well as bore a six-pack. Naruto was dumbfounded since three days ago his body wasn't like this.

" **HOLY SHIT, I'M RIPPED!** " Naruto shouted before he drops Meliodas and looks all over himself to examine his body all the while Elizabeth was just staring at Naruto with a blush since this was the first time she's ever seen Naruto without a shirt on even when they knew each other since she was a child. Concealing her blush didn't help when he started flexing and seeing Elizabeth's reaction the blonde just looks back at Naruto.

"I gotta say, I examined your strength three days ago and from the looks of it your power level went up. Seems that fight you had made you stronger in a way." Hearing that, Naruto just blinks in surprise before rubbing his neck at the praise of the man since he still had respect for Meliodas, due too knowing he wouldn't just keep up this lie for this long as well as he had a sort of feeling.

"Now onto the next topic." Once he said that, he found his clothing being thrown right at him which he caught.

"You mine putting that clothing on, your standing in front of the princess barely clothed...it's kinda disrespectful." When Naruto heard that, he didn't understand before he looks at the princess who was looking away with a blush and almost immediately he too blushed in utter embarrassment, bursting out of the room like the wind while he apologized and started too get changed but it resulted in him falling down the stairs which could be heard by the two of them, followed by a complaint from Hawk who was whining for Naruto to get his ass off him. Meliodas just stood there, thinking back to the tattoo he saw on his stomach which has been on there for days; the moment he awakened the tattoo disappeared. By the time the two made there way down stairs, Naruto was giving half bows of apology to Hawk who was glaring at the red-head for falling on him mid-dress.

"I apologize Sir Hawk, I'll watch my step next time!" Naruto apologized to the pug who turns away from him with a "hmph" sound leaving his snout.

"You better or I'll kick you into next week you tomato!" The pig threatened the Ex-Holy Knight Apprentice who was still apologizing to him. Minutes later it finally cooled down with Naruto sitting at the bar table with a sigh at what had happened. Suddenly a plate was placed in front of him, surprising the young man since it was Meliodas who set it.

"You must be hungry, you haven't eaten in days." He said with a smile on his face which the red-head just stares at it.

"Food?" Naruto asked in confusion while staring at the plate of meat which Meliodas just gives him a thumbs up.

"Hope you like it." Hearing that, Naruto merely shrugs while taking the fork he was handed by Meliodas. Watching this was an uncomfortable Elizabeth.

"Wait, Naruto, you just woke up so you should-" She was silenced as Naruto took a bite out of the food but instead of a reaction Meliodas expected like the other two, Naruto continued eating it until he was all done with the food and just burps before saying "excuse me" and wipes his mouth but what he heard next very much surprised him.

" **YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!** " Hawk squealed with utter shock, stepping back in fear which Naruto tilts his head while he was staring at him, soon enough Elizabeth gained his attention when she spoke.

"Incredible, you have such a strong stomach Naruto." Spoke an amazed Elizabeth who was surprised at how resilient Naruto's stomach was to garbage like food.

"Huh?" He said with confusion at clearly not understand what she's talking about but that ends when she spoke again.

"Excuse me, Sir Meliodas? I've been thinking for the past three days and I've been wondering if it's true that you and the Seven Deadly Sins are truly terrible criminals? If you are, what sort of crime did you commit?" Hearing that, Meliodas looks away as if in fake thought before facing her again.

"To tell you the truth. Ten years ago, I traveled all over Liones, stealing all the panties I could get me-" He was silenced yet again by a pissed of Naruto who sent his head a second time into the floorboard just after standing up between the two.

" **STOP JOKING AROUND!** " He shouts at the Sin who pulls his head out of the floorboard.

"Actually, I groped the boobs of over a 1,000 pretty girls." Hearing that, Naruto pulls his right sleeve up, about to knock the sense back in him when Elizabeth got in front of him with her arms extended.

"Naruto, please calm down. Sir Meliodas is only joking because it must be that the crime he committed was so heinous that even he cannot speak about it." Hearing that, he pulls his sleeve down with a sigh.

"You are probably r-" He was cut off by the building tipping and Meliodas immediately gets in front of him to wrap his arms around Elizabeth's waist with his head between her breasts, end result of that was his head once again being imbedded into a flat area, this time it was the wall with the teen standing in front of Elizabeth with his fist waved.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU YOU PERVY MIDGET?!** Naruto demands out of the Sin who pulls his head out of the wall and turns to them.

"Looks like we're here!" Meliodas told the group, after getting a look outside to see what was happening. By the time they got outside the group watched as Mama pig dug into the earth, disappearing completely with only the building intact. Seeing this, Naruto was clearly surprised at this scene but his thoughts were silenced to see the others were walking away so he hurried after them.

"I usually get all my liquor anywhere I can find it, but Vanya's stuff is special. There Ale is made from what touted as the finest water in all Liones, and the gruit that grows along the river." While he said that, Naruto was looking down at his outfit since it felt right due to how his body is larger then before. He knew he would need a change of clothing soon but his attention was drawn back to reality when they stopped at a bridge to see no water flowing through it.

"This famous water has gone dry." Spoke the pig who was named after a bird, looking down at the missing glowing water.

"Look, those herbs along the bank are dead." Hearing that, Meliodas knew that something wasn't right at all.

"What's going on?" He questions no one in particular before they make there way to town in order to find a crowd gathered around something. Seeing this, Elizabeth was happy to see this unlike Naruto who felt tension in the air.

"Look at all the people out here! Think it's some kind of festival?" She questions the three and just looks that the blonde questions then about the festival, receiving a ride reply for his stupid question.

"This look like a damn festival to you?! We're trying to pull out a sword from some Holy Knight who jabbed into the ground!" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen at while a Holy Knight would do such a thing and Meliodas was the one who repeated it but with a question as too why he would do that and they got there answer from and elderly man standing near them.

"Days ago, we incurred the wrath of a Holy Knight. He infused hid sword with magic fiercely and locked all of our water under our bridge. We have only a matter of time before we lose our water as well as the gruit." Hearing that, Elizabeth was the one who looked very worried from hearing that.

"A Holy Knight, think it may have been the man you defeated Naruto?" When he asked that, Naruto just shakes his head.

"If it was then they would have pulled it out by now since the magic couldn't linger for days on end for an Apprentice Holy Knight, gotta be a full fledged one." Naruto told the Princess who was surprised.

"Only a Holy Knight has the power necessary too draw a sword of another. It'll be difficult to break the news to everyone, but I'm afraid that this village is done for." Hearing that, Naruto only looks down at once again being shown at how selfish the Holy Knights are at doing such a thing. His thoughts were short lived by some kid walking past them triumphantly.

"What's with all the pathetic meaning and groaning, you guys?" Hearing that, many look at the kid named "Mead" with anger and annoyance.

"A Holy Knight's sword stuck in the ground is nothing! My buddies, the Seven Deadly Sins were here, that sword would be gone by now." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen a little at knowing the kid was lying and trying too act tuff.

"Quiet Mead, who's fault is it that this all happened in the first place! Of all the things to say, did you have too mention those criminals, too?!" One lady said to the kid, followed by more of them all the while Naruto just watched as he saw an image of himself in the kid.

"Mead, you're such a jerk!" One girl shouted while she threw a rock at him but instead her bad aiming resulted in Meliodas being hit in the face, of it wasn't such a serious moment he would have laughed but even so he wouldn't since he too got hit in the face with a rock.

"Hmph! **I HATE YOU GUYS!** " Mead shouts at them all with more kids agreeing as they started throwing more at them but Naruto was already sprinting like an Olympic gold medal owner with Mead over his right shoulder who was shouting back at them.

"Damn Naruto can run..." Hawk said with surprise at how he could run that fast. Back in the pub, Naruto sat down in front of Mead with a sigh.

"I'm hungry..." The kid declared, yet Naruto wasn't buying that.

"Cut it out and tell me...I know you were lying about the Seven Deadly Sins thing." Hearing that, the kid puffs his cheeks out at not talking but there attention was drawn towards the door where Elizabeth entered with Hawk and Meliodas. The Princess leans down to Mead with her hands on her hips.

"Mead, I hear that you're quite the prankster with a bad sense of humor. The chief of the village told me so." She told the kid who scoffs at hearing that.

"What's it too you, who do you think you are my mother?" The boy questions the Princess who simply kneels in front of him with a kind and gentle expression.

"When I was young, I used too get scolded by my father for playing pranks." Hearing that, Naruto looks away when he heard that.

"I really wanted his attention. He wasn't my real father, you see. One day, I climbed a really tall tree that was in the garden and tried to give my father a scare. He turned pale as a ghost and climbed up the tree after me. This man who had never climbed a tree in his life. Sure enough, he fell out of the tree and hurt himself, though not seriously. I still remember it as it were yesterday. If Father had died that day, I know that I could never forgive myself." Hearing that story, Mead finally open up and explained his own story.

"I don't do this kind of stuff just to get a rise out of people, either. There all real good to me." Hearing that, she stood up and placed a hand on Mead's back.

"Why do you?" She questioned him and it was then he told them his story of how his parents were travelers, until they stopped here where an epidemic was happening and they died. From there he was taken in by the people and raised him yet he was still alone.

"I got jealous of everybody for having what I didn't. So I started lying...and playing pranks." Spoke the now tearful Mead who starts wiping them away.

"Is that why you put the bug in the Holy Knight's drink, too?" She asked him but much to her surprise he shouted in disagreement.

" **NO! I DID IT BECAUSE THAT KNIGHT TREATED EVERYBODY LIKE CRAP!** The village served him our Ale which we thought it was our best batch yet! Yet he took a single sip and said he'd rather drink horse piss then it! We just care so much about it, everyone in the village put there Soul into making that Ale! But he insulted them all, Holy Knights are good-for-nothing bastards!" Mead shouted in anger at what that Knight did.

"You really do remind me of how I was back then..." Hearing that, Mead looks to see a sad Naruto looking down at the gem he held.

"You see, I never knew my parents... All I know is that I was found one day in a forest by a man called Hendrickson. That day he took me in as his step-son, he was...an incredibly kind and gentle man that I wanted too be just like when I got older. Yet as he went out on missions from short to long I grew lonely and resorted to getting people's attention by doing pranks and stupid crap like that. But, as I got older...the man I wanted too be like started too change and I felt a distance growing between us. So, you see we're not so much different. You lost your parents while I never even met them. You have a large family while mine has many cracks..." Hearing that, Mead just stares at him with surprise to see the look of empathy upon his face. Suddenly something could be heard outside at the village, gaining Mead's attention as he stood up from his seat.

"That's coming from the village!" He shouted before running towards the door and dashing right out after opening it. Naruto stands up slowly with a very serious expression on his face.

"I'll be right back..." With that said he too hurried out the door with Meliodas just standing there.

 **BACK AT THE VILLAGE OF ALE MAKERS**

Naruto just stood there with his hair overshadowing his eyes, merely watching the village's strongest men start pulling the sword with all there might with rope tied too it all the whine two soldiers were laughing there asses off and drinking there proud Ale.

"It's not even budging!" One shouted from atop a boarded up area that was connected too the clogged up water supply.

"Were gonna sit down and have more of this cheap swill of yours!" The other said with happiness, all the while the villagers were trying there hardest too pull the sword.

"Come out, **DAMMIT!** " Mead shouts in anger much to there joy begged realizing there no longer holding the mugs. When they look ahead, they found Naruto already pulling them out. Seeing this, one of them spoke smugly at what Naruto had just done.

"Hey you, are you trying to increase there pay to 40-" He was silenced the fear when he saw Naruto's eyes that showed the look that could kill them.

"If you continue pissing me off, I won't hesitate..." He said, not bothering to finish the sentence as he walks over to the sword just as the rope snaps, sending everyone to the ground with a dust cloud being made. A tearful Mead just punched the ground in anger at having failed until he feels a hand rest atop his head and looks up to see Naruto head in front of the sun with his eyes closed and smile glowing with joy

"Relax, I'll handle everything else kid." Once he said that, he stands up to take a few more steps until he stood in front of the sword.

"I don't want these innocent people too suffer anymore." Was all he muttered before placing both of his hands on that very sword and starts too try and pull it out yet it wouldn't even budge a bit. Slowly his shirt starts too rip like his pants as he tries pulling the sword out with all his might. As he continued, he started too grit his teeth in anger at using his full strength too try and pull it out. Seeing this, he began hearing words of discouragement at seeing his hard he's trying to no effect.

"Can't you see, if we couldn't do it what makes you think you can?!"

"Kid, just let it go since your going to hurt yourself!"

"It's pointless to try pulling that sword out all by yourself!"

They were all finally silenced when Naruto spoke to them all.

"I bet it's a lot easier, once you've given up!" Hearing that, he gained a lot of confused looks with Naruto's grip tightening with blood dripping from his hands.

"You see, I never knew my parents which only tells me that I've been either abandoned, kidnapped, or that were killed...either way, to me I have felt alone my entire life." Hearing that, Meliodas's eyes widen a little when he started hearing him speak.

"When I was a kid, I've always been left alone when my step-father was on missions, I may just try too blow it off but even so it didn't stop what I was feeling. Sure it was fun when we were together, yet I kept feeling this loneliness deep within my heart and didn't know how to connect to roller or others around my age. Some time ago, I was told by my own step-father that I was an utter failure of a Holy Knight Apprentice...but still... **RAAAWRRRR!** " Naruto shouts anger as he uses all his strength too lift it.

"I was able to find friends thanks too Lady Elizabeth...she was the reason, I was able to escape from that loneliness and because of her I didn't give up at all! Even while my step-father grew darker and my skills weren't up to date I was still training! When you give up...your dreams and everything else... **ARE GONE!** " As he shouted that, wind started picking up as the sword he was gripping started too move upwards until he was consumed by lightning. Seeing this, Meliodas was about too step in when he heard Naruto speak up again.

"I'll prove it to not only my step-father, but to myself...that if you train and believe in yourself...even a failure like me, **CAN BECOME STRONG! THAT'S WHY I'LL NEVER GIVE UP, NEVER EVER! COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!** " As he started repaying that with shouts, his whisker marks grew darker with his eyes giving a red glow.

" **COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME OOOOOOOON!** " Naruto screamed as he was pulling the sword out of the ground all the while the tattoo on his stomach reappears but gave off a dark-crimson glow.

" **RRRRAAAWWWRRRRR!** " Naruto screamed as he pulled the sword out of the ground with it pointing at the sky just as the lightning dispersed, Naruto just shows a triumphant smile before he starts falling backwards until he felt a hand rest on his back and looks back to see a smiling Meliodas give him a thumbs up, causing him too smile even more. Watching this scene were two shocked soldiers who couldn't believe what they had witnessed but that was short lived when a geyser of water erupted under them, sending both off of it while erupting much to the people's joy. When the two soldiers looked up they found Meliodas drinking there Ale.

"Think these are yours." Once that was said, he drops them in front of the two just before they grabbed them and ran off in fear.

"Hey mister, are you really...?" When he heard Mead ask them that, he shakes his head and turns to him.

"I ain't no perverted Seven Deadly Sins member, that's for sure." He told Mead who was surprised just before a hand taps his back and turns around to face Meliodas.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Once he was asked that, Mead looks to see the village people looking somewhat ashamed for there actions.

"Mead...we were wrong, could you ever forgive us for treating you that way?" The village chief questions the young child just as Elizabeth made her way down with Hawk to see Naruto holding the sword. Seeing it, her eyes could only widen at the blood dripping down the blade which was all coming from his hands. Her attention was drawn back to the others when Mead spoke.

"What right do I have in forgiving you? I'm not even apart of the village..." Hearing that, it was Meliodas who pushed him forwards.

"Go on..." He said with a smile, gaining Mead's attention.

"Wh-What do you mean, after all I don't belong here..." When he said that, there was immediately disagreement by the people who said his name many times until he broke out crying and rushes over to the people tearfully.

"You can lie to yourself all you want but there's no way you can fool your own heart." When he said that, it was by then both Naruto and Meliodas noticed that somewhat depressed look upon his face.

"Did you ever have a family like that?" When he was asked that, Meliodas looks down at his feet.

"Not exactly, its complicated." When he said that, Naruto was confused by that just like Elizabeth. Suddenly they all heard a growling sound and turn to face Naruto who placed a hand on his stomach. Suddenly he started caring very weird as if his stomach is having a melt down.

"O-Oh God! I-I'll be right back!" Naruto shouted, suddenly dashing off towards the Boar Hat all the while the others just stare at him.

"Wow...he may have a resilient Taylean state buds but once his body started digesting the food it immediately rejected it." Spoke the surprised Hawk.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE BOAR HAT**

"So, Elizabeth gave you a mean scolding did she?" Spoke a smiling Meliodas who stood behind the counter with Naruto sitting down on the other side with his hands wrapped in bandages while wearing new clothing which consisted of black jeans and a white t-shirt. He's feeling much better after staying on the toilet for almost an hour, it was pure hell for him.

"Yes she did..." He agreed to the smiling Sin member.

"A toast to Naruto of the Boar Hat! Cheers!" Hearing that, he turns around to see all there mugs hitting each other before they drink down the Ale. Naruto merely smiled before his attention turns to the nervous Elizabeth standing behind the counter with a wooden tray in hand.

"I'm...not sure if I'll be any good...it's my first time doing something like this. My heart is pounding." Spoke the nervous Princess which Meliodas decided to speak.

"I think I understand, it's your first time. Could you just say that again, but slower?" The Sin of Wrath asks, gaining an annoyed glare from the red-head.

"I swear to God you Pervy Midget, if you keep hitting on the Princess then I will send you through a wall!" Warned the protector of Elizabeth who was glaring at Meliodas and even Hawk agreed.

"Tomato's right, stop hitting on her and work you pervert!" Hearing that, Naruto looks at the pig with a hurt look on his face.

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Demanded the red-head who did somewhat look like a tomato from the shape of his head to his hair.

"Tell you what, just focus on waitressing today. Don't worry about gathering intel, so relax out there since it's the most important thing." He told the Princess who showed determination yet in less then a minute she's fucked up from dropping a mug filled with Ale on a guy to tripping and throwing the food into a guys face, becoming tearful.

"Oh yeah, there won't be any shortage of scraps tonight!" Spoke Hawk who was walking towards Elizabeth while Naruto himself stood up.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air..." Hearing that, Meliodas just watched as the red-head made is way out the door before he too followed suite. When he made his way outside, he found Naruto sitting down on the deck and watching the moon while holding the sword of the Holy Knight who thrusted it in the ground.

"So whatcha doing exactly?" Questioned the curious Sin, gaining Naruto's surprise at seeing this.

"Why did you follow me?" When he asked that, the Sin sat down next to him.

"Nothing really, just wanted to know if you were the reason why there were rumors happening ten years ago about a Demonic prankster haunting the city of Liones. Causing much terror to the civilians?" When Naruto heard that, he starts too sweat drop.

"Eheheh, well...you could say I did a lot of pranks when I was a kid." He said with a sad smile on his face, seeing that the Sin looks at the moon before continuing.

"You know, now that I think about it we never exactly have met before. I only saw you once when you were a kid so you don't really remember me." Hearing that, Naruto showed surprise when he heard that.

"Really? To me it feels like we've met each other before but I can't remember when..." Naruto said, no longer making eye contact with the Sin who's eyes widen a little before he suddenly asked a question after his gaze shifts over to Naruto.

"So how long have you known Elizabeth?" When he asked that, Naruto merely smiles at remembering her.

"Since we were kids, she's the reason why I made friends with others around my age...I owe her a lot." Hearing that, Meliodas just stares at Naruto before asking another question which was more so personal.

"Do you love her?" When he suddenly asked that, Naruto burst out blushing and stood up while facing him.

" **W-W-WHERE THE HELL DOES THAT COME FROM?!** " He demanded the Sin who looks back at the moon.

"No reason, just curious is all." He told the confused Ex-Holy Knight Apprentice who just stares at him before he blinks in surprise and also stands up much to his confusion while he watches him looking in the distance as of trying to see something and immediately he got serious. What was seen was a fast approaching object covered in lightning that was caught by Meliodas who flys by Naruto that just stood there in shock. Running to the edge of the cliff to see the man skidding on the Gran and through buildings until he finally stopped and threw it full speed back in the same direction when it came from like a meteorite.

"Damn..." Was all Naruto could say in shock at the display of keen eyes and strength as well as precision. Unknown too them, forces hidden by the darkness were gathering.

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE, LOCATED IN A DARK CAVE**

Currently standing in a darken cave were eleven shadowy figures who appeared as illusions due too it being a sort of communication spell except for two.

"It must've been years since our last meeting, brings a tear to my eye." One figure spoke to all the others.

"Not since he was discovered..." Another said, holding a spear over his right shoulder.

"As you all should know, the seal has started too unravel...him being in close proximity of those two has started to affect the seal itself." Hearing that, an armored figure took a step forward. The figure was covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps the persons small frame. The single mass of steel also had a helm the covered the face completely.

"Since we're the closest, I'll rescue him while executing the whore!" Hearing that, the others just look at the figure who sounds pissed off but was stopped by another placing a hand on her shoulder, standing behind her wearing a large black cloak.

"What, you want too sit back and wait till he remembers? If we get him now then we can-" She was cut off by another speaking.

"We cannot go running into battle, we aren't as strong as we used too be...we must strike at the right time." Hearing that, the armored figure makes a fist in anger.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, HOLY KNIGHT VERSUS EX-HOLY KNIGHT APPRENTICE; RASENGAN UNLEASHED.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

 **NEXT DAY, WITHIN THE FOREST OF WHITE DREAMS**

"Lady Elizabeth, stay close to me. We've been in here for a few hours, whoever lived here must already know we are here." Spoke the red-head who was walking with the group. He was still wearing civilian clothes since his own were too small but had a belt around his waist to hold the sword he got from the village. He was walking next to Elizabeth who was looking around with Hawk ahead of them while Meliodas was behind the group.

"Jeez, way to make me feel ok edge Tomato." Complained the Pig who felt uneasy.

"Sir Meliodas, is one of the Seven Deadly Sins really hiding in this forest?" The Princess questions the leader of the Sins who was the only one walking unlike the other three that had stopped.

"Probably." Hearing that, a tic mark appears on Naruto forehead with Hawk being the one too voice his anger.

" **WE CAME HERE WITHOUT ANY HARD EVIDENCE?!** You know, rumors say that there's a terrifying monster lurking in this forest-" He was cut off by hearing an uncomfortable sound escape the Princess's lips, immediately gaining Naruto's attention who turns to her.

"What is the matter?!" He questions her in haste, worrying about what has upset her but showed a pissed off expression instead.

"S-Something is touching me from behind!" She said, not realizing that Meliodas was touching her butt until he midget was sent into a tree.

" **DAMMIT PERVY MIDGET, WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!** " Shouted the red-head who was raising his fist at the blonde that just stood up unhurt.

"Now back to our current situation." Spoke the Sin who was changing the subject, gaining sweat drops from Hawk and Naruto as he continued speaking.

"I think I have evidence why a Sin would be here. Traveling through the Forest of White Dreams on horseback is more difficult then you think. It's so hard to get your bearings that even experienced travels go around." Hearing that, Naruto was surprised and looks around all the while the Princess just realized that something was missing from under her skirt. Her realization gained the attention of the others but she waved off there confusion at why she stopped before they continue onwards.

"Now come on slow pokes, let's get a move on would ya'?!" Shouted the angry Hawk at the group.

"Don't be in such a rush. Nobody likes high-string piglets." Meliodas stood there in surprise just like Naruto who was rubbing his eyes, before them stood a group of Hawk's who realized there were more then one of them.

"There a herd of Hawks!" The original shouted with the others agreeing, making things worse in picking out the original.

"This is the monster of the forest?" Spoke the surprised Elizabeth while showed annoyance at these duplicate creatures.

"Meliodas! Get it straight, in the real one!"

"Says you, you fake!"

"Shut up, piggy!"

Shouted the herd of Pigs charging for them, immediately Naruto grabs Elizabeth bridal style and jumps back to gain some distance while Meliodas on the other hand attacks them all. Leaving them all on the ground in pain and voicing there shock at his cruelty.

"We should stay some distance away from them Lady-...huh?" Naruto stops there when his hand unconsciously starts squeezing something soft, causing Elizabeth too make a small cry and that was when it dawned on Naruto who looked down on the blushing Elizabeth who was trying to avoid eye contact.

" **OH GOD, YOU'RE NOT WEARING PANTIES AND I'M-** " Naruto was silenced after Elizabeth makes a small scream and bitch slaps Naruto across the face, causing him to take a step back before letting down the madly blushing Princess since she can't take having two guys grabbing her butt on the same day.

"Wow, that didn't go as expected." Spoke the surprised Meliodas who was spinning around her panties before tossing them over to Elizabeth who catches them.

" **YOU STOLE MY UNDERWEAR?!** "

" **DAMMIT YOU PERVY MIDGET, WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?!** "

While they shout that, Naruto was chasing after the carefree Sin in anger to hit him unlike Elizabeth who was trying too keep up with them with Hawk wondering what the fuck was happening. All that anger was put away when they noticed a girl in the distance.

"Holy shit..." Swore the red-head right after they got close enough too realize that she's a giant. The giant had medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails. She has a particularly well-developed and curvaceous body. Her symbol, which is of the Serpent, is located on her left outer thigh. She wore a short-sleeved one-piece orange suit, boots with five crossed laces that extend almost up to her knees, and two finger-less gauntlets of a blue-grey leathery material covered in shiny steel stud. The creatures that had arrived before them started caking the giant Diane while they tried waking her up with there voices and even calling them Holy Knights. Immediately her purple eyes open wide and she sat up in a hurry with Naruto getting in front of the Princess with one hand on the sword.

"Wait a minute, is she the same giant..." Hearing that, Naruto also realized who exactly she was when he saw her tattoo.

"Did you say Holy Knights?" She demanded with anger in the tone of her voice, Hawk being the one too voice his fear of the giant.

"We are not-" He stopped cold at her instantly grabbing Meliodas, causing a bead of sweat to fall from his face since she could clearly kill him if he pissed her off. He just watches her stare at Meliodas.

"You're in trouble Holy Knight." She told him before looking down at the others when she heard the Pif accusing her of eating Meliodas.

"Let go of Sir Meliodas!" Requests the Princess which Diane looks closer at the Sin.

"Yo Diane! What's it been, 10 years?" Once he said that, moments later her eyes turn into stars as she shouted " **CAPTAIN!** " with joy in her heart, simply rubbing her face and finger against the doll.

"Ok, guess we aren't gonna die today." Spoke the relieved Naruto who sighs thankfully.

"Hang on, don't tell me this big chick is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Diane the Serpents Sin of Envy?!" Spoke the shocked Hawk who gained her attention and she just smiled with joy.

"Captain, you shouldn't have! You remembered how much I loved roasted whole hog!" Hearing that, Naruto got in front of Hawk with his hands raised.

"Wait, he's not for food!" Naruto shouted, trying to avoid imagining Hawk being devoured by this giant and it worked but her gaze focuses back on Elizabeth.

"Okay, but who are those two?" Once asked, Elizabeth introduced herself and Naruto as well.

"H-How so you do, Lady Diane! I'm Elizabeth and this is Naruto." She said to the giant who looked over the girl all the while she continued speaking at how there traveling with them. Naruto decided too walk in front of Elizabeth while he spoke yet not realizing why that was a bad move.

"It's an honor to meet you Lady-" He was silenced by the giant becoming pissed off before throwing Meliodas straight down into the wide eyed Naruto, causing a massive dust cloud that left the poor red-head in a crater with swirls for his eyes, all the while the blonde skipped across the area with the words "You filthy womanizer!" being shouted at him.

"Naruto!" Shouted the worried Princess who runs to his side, but all he could do was say "Why?" in utter pain at having been hit by something similar too a ballistic missile. While this went on, Meliodas got out of the crater he was inside and unhurt while Elizabeth helped Naruto sit up to watch Diane fall to her knees, completely depressed and crying.

"I thought I'd finally been reunited with the man I love, but he's with another women!" Shouted the crying Sin, not realizing if it weren't for the fact she one-shot Naruto, he would've shouted "BULLSHIT!" but right now he's, not too good.

"You've shatters my delicate little heart! But if you have an explanation, tell me now." She said tearfully and before she was given one, the hot-tempered Giant unleashed a massive barrage of punches on the Sin all the while they all watched dumbfounded at the Sin.

"Nothing is more scary then a woman's wrath." Muttered the red-head, with the agreement of Hawk. By the time it ended, Meliodas had explained to the Sin what had happened.

"Oh, I didn't know...I'm always jumping to conclusions. Forgive me for throwing Meliodas into you Naruto." Once she said that, Naruto just scratches the back of his head but noticed her narrowed eyes with the Sin suddenly crouching down to look directly into Elizabeth's eyes.

"You really aren't in that kind of relationship with the Captain?" When she asked that, the Giant watched Naruto stand in front of the Princess.

"She has nothing like that with the Pervy Midget." Assured the red-head who was in fact insulting Meliodas who said he didn't have that kind of relationship with Diane either, which makes her depressed again.

"Anyway, I'm working with Elizabeth and Naruto to gather the Seven Deadly Sins since I want too find them, too." He told the giant who then agrees too go on along with them while she stood up.

"You have the help of the Seven Deadly Sins, Serpent Sin of Envy; The Giant Diane!" Declared the Sin of Envy.

"Does that mean you won't go ape shit crazy on us again like a Giant Crybaby?" When he asked that, he immediately regret it when faced with the terrifying glare of Diane. Immediately Naruto lifts Hawk upwards, towards the Giant.

"I offer Hawk as a sacrifice too quell your anger!" Naruto shouted, in total disagreement with the pig who had started struggling.

" **WHO EVER SAID I WAS IN AGREEMENT WITH THIS YOU TOMATO!** " Shouted the struggling pig which Elizabeth just smiled with sweat dripping down her face.

"But lets get one thing straight! The only reason I'm helping you is because the Captain's with you." She told the uncomfortable Princess while Naruto let Hawk down.

"Th-Thank goodness! We can finally live in peace again!" One of the creatures said from behind a few rocks.

"She's been threatening us for years, saying she'd go ok a rampage if we didn't shelter her!" Hearing that, Naruto proceeded too hit his right fist into his left palm.

"Oh, so like Meliodas being a Pervy Midget the Sin of Envy is a Giant Crybaby...get it cause-" He was cut off by the giant suddenly grabbing the idiot Tomato and lifting him up to her face all the while he's sweating at why the fuck he keeps trying too get his ass kicked.

"Do you want to die?" She questions the red-head who simply shakes his head.

"One more comment like that and I'm going to crush you." With that said, she let's go of the red-head who lands on his feet with a sigh following that but that was when he felt it just like Meliodas and Diane, too just as they heard a birds "caw" sound being made right before lightning fell from the cloudy sky on them. What happened next was lightning bindings on them all.

"What's up with this?" Spoke the confused Meliodas at what was happening.

"My body's gone completely numb!" Elizabeth said, feelings paralyzed by the lightning.

"I can't move an inch!" Hawk said with agreement while the creatures were also binded. Immediately they all heard metal footsteps and turns to spot a single Holy Knight.

"And you are?" Questions the Sin of Wrath to the knight. He stood in front of them all was a relatively tall young man with slightly curled, short salmon-colored hair. He has thin eyebrows and a pair of blue eyes. What he was wearing was a dark-colored full body knight armor without a helmet and wields a single hand sword. The upper body armor is carved with several crosses and the symbol of the Holy Knights. He also has a leather waist belt fastened on top of his armor.

"We meet at last...you Deadly Sins..." He said to the group who were staring at him with lightning coming from his sword.

"No doubt about it, you're a Holy Knight, aren't you?" While he asked that, Naruto knew who he was as well as could tell that he was indeed the one to throw the sword into the ground.

"Gilthunder... Gilthunder, is that you?!" Questions the shocked Princess yet he didn't reply with the same emotion.

"Why are you doing this? Why would you-" She was cut off by the pissed Naruto.

"So, you were indeed the one to have tried to not only destroy the village financially but also physically!" Spoke the angry red-head which the Princess couldn't believe it.

"Naruto, we've known Gilthunder for years and he would never-" She was silenced by the expression he was showing on his face, causing her too take a step back.

"You guys know him?" Questions the Sin of Wrath who received an answer that they've been friends since they were kids.

"Wait a minute, you're little Gil!" Said the realized Meliodas who surprised the two with the Princess asking how he knows him.

"Sure, I gave him lessons a few times when I was at the royal palace! Wow, you sure have grown! No surprise, it had been 10 years since I've seen ya'!" Spoke the carefree Sin of Wrath.

"If you have the time to prattle on like this, it might be better spent escaping those bonds." He told the group.

"Ever since we've been kids, just like my father you had started too change." Naruto said with his eyes becoming narrowed, glaring at his superior.

"We meet again failure of an Apprentice." Hearing that, Naruto met the gaze of Gilthunder.

"Why did the King trust you the most amongst all the Holy Knights, that I will never know but it doesn't change anything." Once that was said, he was already behind Meliodas with his sword drawn at his neck.

"Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the Seven Deadly Sins?" Once he asked that, he received a casual answer if not caring.

"Half of them want revenge for the eradication of the revel order that plotted to overthrow the Kingdom. The other half want to do battle against the former legends and vanquish them in order to prove their own." He told the Sin who only asked which one was he.

"Both...no, I want more. To avenge the death of my father Zaratras, Grand Master of the Holy Knights and to show that I am greater then he, the most powerful Holy Knight ever known. Killing you will prove that." He told the Sin of Wrath who still remained calm.

"So you're under the impression that I'm the one who killed your father?" While he heard that, Naruto was about to hear what actually happened all those years ago.

"Are you saying you're not?" He questions with not a hint of curiosity.

"Beats me. I don't really remember what happened that day." Hearing that, Naruto was confused like the others.

"The last thing I remember is all of us on the outskirts of the capital. I was hoping to get in on the drinks too celebrate the founding of the Kingdom. We were supposed to meet the Grand Master in the tower where the meeting was held, but...when we hit there we found him impaled by many spikes that seem to be coming from the very walls and floors of the building. It was then we noticed individuals walking through a portal on the other side of the room, wearing cloaks. I didn't get any clear looks on who they were but the one I did see wore a mask, it looked rather yellowish with black flame designs and two eye holes. Right after they entered through the portal it had closed, leaving us with the sudden ambush of Holy Knights. When we went to split up, I was knocked unconscious. I soon woke up in some cellar somewhere...that's when I met Hawk." Hearing that, Gilthunder didn't show any shock.

"I knew it, then it really wasn't you all who killed the Grand Master!" Spoke the Princess but it didn't matter when Gilthunder voiced the words of not caring about that at all much to there surprise.

"Rebels and traitors who plotted to overthrow the Kingdom, that's all you people are. That's all you people are." When he heard that, Naruto glares more in anger at Gilthunder.

"Enough, you must stop this! Didn't you hear what he just told you?! They aren't the ones who murdered him, don't you understand?!" Shouted the Princess who received the gaze of Gilthunder.

"Elizabeth...the Kingdom's given top priority to taking you into protective custody and that includes the capture of the traitor. But, I haven't the slightest interest in that." Once he said that, he points the sword at the Princess now.

"Alive or dead, it's all the same. To me you are no more than a grain of sand on the road we are traveling on-" Gilthunder was cut off by Naruto delivering a strong lunch right to his face, having broken free from the lightning but the Holy Knight merely looks at Naruto.

"Seems you have indeed gotten much stronger then before." With that said, Naruto pulls his arm back and grabs the hilt of the sword just like Gilthunder, both starting intently at the other while Elizabeth could only stand there in shock as she was about too watch her childhood friends fight.

"I won't allow you too lay even a hand on the Princess." He told the Holy Knight of Lightning, both releasing there respective magic affinity on there swords.

"You do realize there's is a very high chance you will die by my hand, either way I do not care. I'll be sure to drag you back barely alive with the Princess in tow." Hearing that, Naruto replies to his words spoken.

"Then I'll knock the sense of good and evil back into ya'!" He told the Holy Knight who placed both hands on his sword, just like Naruto did as they both stepped forward with there right foot.

"It won't end like it did last time, I'm much stronger then I was before." He told the Holy Knight who replies.

"I'll make things quick, I want too conserve as much stamina as possible." With those words he lifts his shed higher just as a bolt of lightning hit it and swung down too cause an explosion of lightning but was surprised to see that he had jumped back pretty fast in order to avoid the damage but not even a second later the Holy Knight got behind the wide-eyed red-head.

"You never listen." Was all he said before slashing at Naruto who used the sours too block it but was sent into a tree. After hitting it he ducks in order too dodge the next swing that severed the tree, followed by more lightning strikes with Naruto moving backwards since he was currently put at a disadvantage, stopping only when he found his back up against a boulder.

"You may have gotten faster but you're still nothing compared to me. Even the spells you tried too create were nothing but wastes of time." Hearing that, Naruto showed actual surprise when he heard that and watched Gil dash right for who jumped out of the way to watch him destroy the large boulder.

"I can sense it, you're starting to get worried." Once that was said he points his sword towards the sky.

" **PURSUIT OF THE LIGHTNING BEAST!** " Once he shouts that, three lightning bolts in the form of rabid beasts are summoned from the sky to strike down on Naruto. The first hits Naruto from the first which sent him skidding back before the second strikes his back, gaining a shout of pain right before the third strikes down on top of him. As soon as it dispersed, Gilthunder was already behind poitnkngbhsi sword towards the sky again.

" **IRON HAMMER OF THE THUNDER EMPEROR!** " Gilthunder shouted right as Naruto turns fast and swings his sword, just as a colossal lightning bolt strikes down on Naruto with tremendous force but it was met with wins.

" **WIND WALL!** " Shouted the teen who had a swirling stream of wind, encasing him and repelling incoming attacks. The moment it dispersed he was met with a violent kick to his stomach, sending him flying into a tree where he coughs out blood but got back to again. While this battle waged on, Elizabeth was running with the others too see what was happening, finding Naruto who was covered in injuries unlike Gilthunder who didn't look all too hurt. Naruto was breathing hard hard from the constant strong attack unleashed on him and the inability too not keep up.

"This isn't good and using my clones will waste more magic not too mention he can use a wide range attack too hit all directions...if I can just grab his sword arm and keep it that, I can use everything I have in one last attack. But...how do I get a hold of him?" Thought the teen who was reaching his limit and that was when he felt it, a slight feeling of pain from his chest. Slowly, a small smile appears on his face at knowing how he can get a hold of Gilthunder but it was a very stupid idea that could end up killing him.

"I'll be sure to put you in a difficult condition, one that will prevent you from trying too flee." Gilthunder said while he crouches a little with the Princess watching with worry at once again seeing her protector in a difficult situation, immediately she turns too face both Meliodas and Diane.

"Can't you two stop this fight?!" She questions the two yet Meliodas shakes his head.

"This is his fight, not too mention...I can see it in his eyes, he's planning something." Hearing that, she just looks back at the battle with wide eyes and thought Naruto was gonna lose or worse if he sustains an even more serious injury. Tears start too appear in her eyes at what she was seeing.

" **THUNDER SCREAM STRIKE!** " Shouted the lightning engulfed Gilthunder who leaped right for Naruto, thrusting his blade directly through Naruto, much to the horror of the Princess who could only watch as her childhood friend just killed another one of her friends.

"I know he's not dead yet, I made sure too avoid any vital areas. Once I make sure he's unconscious, I'll heal him." Gilthunder thought, remembering the direct order he and the other Holy Knights were given when it came to bringing Naruto back alive tho it was confusing since Naruto's priority was far higher then Elizabeth's. While this went on, the Princess just stares at the unmoving red-head who was barely standing with a sword through him all the while blood coming from his mouth.

"NARUTO!" A crying Elizabeth screamed in worry just before a small smile appeared on the face of the teen, confusing Gilthunder just before Naruto's left arm shot up and grabs his own, holding it in place and not allowing it too move all the whine his fingers were bending and denying the armor too further his grip.

"I...until the Kingdom is freed from the shackles of the Holy Knights, there's no way I'll die!" Naruto said with a clear smile that told him he had one more trick up his sleeve and next to him appears a clone just like one behind Gilthunder that held him in place. Seeing this, the Holy Knight was about to make his move when Naruto's left foot stomps on top of his right, resulting in more cracks that surprised the Holy Knight at the sudden rise of his strength that kept him in place, now curious what he's about too do; that was until he outstretched his right hand to his clone who started moving both hands wildly around it with a light blue aura appearing. Seeing it, Gilthunder's eyes widen in realization that the technique was something that was invented by Naruto awhile back but it was incomplete it since it couldn't hold itself together. What he was seeing was the clone gathering up his magic while the original compresses it. The moment the clones dispersed was the moment the Holy Knight snapped back into reality and pulls his left arm back that was covered in lightning.

" **LET'S SEE WHO'S ATTACK IS STRONGER!** " Naruto shouted while he thrusted his arm right at Gilthunder who does the same with the orb of swirling blue magic, meeting the lightning covered fist. The moment they met, a shockwave was created as the two attacks collided against each other yet the orb started breaking the armor surrounding Gilthunder's hand which shocks him.

" **WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF!** " Naruto screamed as the orb not only shatters the armor surrounding his hand but also breaks his wrist before it slams into his chest.

" **TAKE THIS, RASENGAN!** " Naruto screamed as he twisted the orb, end result was it exposing outwards into a vortex like motion that had sent Gilthunder flying through the air spinning away from them all. Naruto just smiled victoriously at what he's accomplished. Slowly he turns to Elizabeth where he gives her a bright smile with a thumbs up.

"Don't ever doubt me Lady Elizabeth, I will protect you no matter what-" He was cut off by blood vomiting out of his mouth, leading to him falling backwards on the ground with blood leaking out from the wound. Seeing this, the Princess was horrified and moved to his side, trying to have him stay awake but his eyes were already closing from his exhaustion. The last thing he saw was Meliodas lifting him over his shoulder.

 **WITHIN THE DREAM REALM OF NARUTO'S**

Naruto's eyes slowly open, finding himself in a very large sewer system that he's never been in.

"Where the fuck am I-" He stops there when he felt two immensely strong aura's pressing against him but he direction he does not know.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE TWO BEINGS FROM WITHIN; THE ORGANIZATION MAKES ITS MOVE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

 **BACK OUTSIDE IN THE REAL WORLD, WITHIN SOME VILLAGES CHURCH**

Currently a group of villagers were praying to god for help.

"Dear God, please see fit to return the young men of the village who were taken away by the kingdom."

"Please deliver divine retribution upon the Holy Knights..." as the last one prayed, from above came down a lightning like comet that crashed down Indy the building, injuring everyone inside while a single Holy Knight walked out. It was Gilthunder who glances at his broken wrist yet looks forward as he continues walking, thinking how he got even stronger then before. The moment he exited the building, he stops right there to be met with two cloaked figures, one holding a spear over his shoulder while the other held a large shield.

"Yo!" The spear holder said which Gilthunder's eyes narrow.

"You're apart of Hendrickson's faction, what business do you have with me?" He questioned the two of them which the spear holder only smiles.

"Mind telling us where exactly you last seen the sins at as well as what direction did you come from." Hearing that, Gilthunder's eyes narrow while he stares at them.

"And why would I-" He stops there to see him taking out a piece or paper and opens it to show to Gilthunder.

"We will be dealing with the Sins upon Hendrickson's order so do listen to your orders by one of the Two Great Holy Knights, lil Gil." Hearing that, Gilthunder just stares at them with annoyance all the while the shield holder was looking from where he had fallen from.

 **BACK AT THE BOAR HAT, FEW HOURS LATER IN DALMARY TOWN**

"I myself am amazed that this one is still alive, even with having been dealt such a wound." Spoke Dr. Dana who had placed wrapping over Naruto's body too cover the sword wound as well as a cold cloth on top of his head. The Doctor proceeded too pour some of the medicine into his mouth as he was still unconscious with a Nurse in the room, along with Hawk, Elizabeth, and Meliodas.

"This medicine is my own special concoction. I can guarantee that it will ease his suffering." Spoke the Doctor to the glad Princess.

"Thank you for saving him Dr. Dana..." Hearing that, the Doctor just shakes his head with a look of confusion on his face.

"Actually, when I went to check his wounds they were halfway healed and the burns have almost vanished. This boy must have some sort of healing magic that activates even while unconscious. Is he an injured Holy Knight?" Questions the man yet the Princess shakes her head.

"Tell me, what actually transpired for him too get such wounds?" Hearing that, the Princess just looks down which the Doctor understands. Soon enough he left the room with the three still inside with Naruto. The Princess was soaking the towel all the while speaking to them.

"It's my fault...I want to stop the Holy Knights but because of that, Naruto's got hurt badly." As she said it, a tear fell into the water with Meliodas just staring at her.

"Elizabeth..." Spoke Hawk who watched the Princess shake her heard as she tried holding back the tears.

"Ever since we were kids, he didn't really have friends to play with and he turned into a prankster that wanted too be noticed...just like me. You could say I was his first friend, because of that he's always protecting me. He once told me that one of the reasons why he wanted to be a Holy was that he could be assigned to protect me...so...if it weren't for me then he wouldn't be in such a condition...if it weren't for me looking for the Seven Deadly Sins he wouldn't be put in such situations...it's all my fault." As she said it, more tears fell into the water with Meliodas just staring at her before he looks away.

"I can understand why you wanna cry, but I also know how much you want to protect this Kingdom from the Holy Knights. Is a tear or two All it's gonna take too make you give up on that? I made up my mind to search for the Seven Deadly Sins and too stop the Holy Knights. Even if you died somewhere along the way, I'll make sure to keep the promise I made to you." Hearing that and seeing him look directly in her eyes, she was surprised and even asked him if he meant that before he looks away with sadness.

"We all die someday...but, as long as someone keeps their dreams alive, they won't die. Once you decided to follow them, no matter how much you bleed and even if your tears dry up...you stick too it...that's one of the Ten Codes a True Knight follows. Besides, Naruto isn't dead and he'll continue getting stronger... I know for sure, Naruto will one day embody what it means too be a Knight of Honor and Valor. Anyways...I'm gonna look around for rumors of where another Sin could be." Once that was said, he exits out of the room and leaves Elizabeth ally he while his thoughts on Naruto.

"He is defiantly not "his" descendant...that's really Naruto. If we're all together then that means something big is going too happen." Meliodas thought, knowing that the future up ahead won't by good. While this was happening, things took a different turn from within Naruto's very mind.

 **BACK WITHIN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

"Dammit...I've been walking for hours yet I can't see any difference." Spoke the annoyed Naruto who's been walking all through the sewer system yet cannot pinpoint the massive aura's he was feeling. That was until he felt it, a pulse from within him when he found himself at a corner, staring at one of the pathways that were covered in darkness. He felt very cautious and on edge, not liking the feeling her thoughts of something popping out too scare the shit out of him yet had no choice but too approach and enter the darkness. All he could hear was his footsteps as he approached another area but couldn't clearly see out if it was too bright. The moment he walked through the bright light, what he found was a shocking surprise. It was a gigantic prison where the only cells where on the left and right of the room. The jail cells were gigantic with a single tag on it. Naruto merely walks into the room more, only stopping until he was in the middle of it and below him was a large kanji for "Seal". When he heard movement from his left, he turns towards it fast and was met with a terrifying aura that froze him as sweat was falling from his face.

"Finally found me...well, not much a surprise but even so it was expected." Came the sound that was identical too Naruto's yet had a darker tone to it but more so easy going and enjoying the conversation that he just started. He couldn't even look away but stare at it as his heart races as he watched what looked like a figure stand at the doorway but for some reason the cell brightens too reveal more detail. It was a humanoid figure who's entire body was covered in black straps with hundreds of chains in its back that were attached all over the walls with tags on them of kanji. Not only that but from the looks the figure was quite skinny, standing with somewhat of a slouch. Not only that but in its arms and legs were what looks like large cuffs attached too gigantic glowing white orbs, one for each cuff.

"Now, let's get this over with and-" He was silenced by another tone that was identical too Naruto's yet had a more serous tone yet sounded hopeful in a way, along with it he felt a warm aura that seemed too relax his fear yet was more on edge. When he turns around he found the same thing yet the color scheme was switched.

"Do not trust him, he wants you too release him so he can just cause chaos!" Warned the one in white which Naruto made a mental thought of splitting them up into White and Black. Just after that was said, he heard a laugh filled with what could be felt as joy.

"I wouldn't say that, after all...I'm not the one who's so on edge. You gotta relax, after all the one in charge is here." Spoke Black who found this too be a joyful scene.

"As always, you're a poor excuse for a counterpart...if it weren't for you-" White was cut off by Black who spoke with irritation.

"Don't go there, I loosened his chains...if it weren't for me, he may have committed suicide." Hearing that, White could only glare at him just as Black did the same with it only increasing, causing Naruto too sweat a lot at the pressure in the room.

"Do not blame me, it was "his" fault this ever happened." When White said that, the other couldn't help but agree all the while Naruto had no idea what was happening.

"What the hell is going on, I've never sensed such killing intent before and who is-" Naruto stops there just as a memory of Meliodas flashed through his mind which he touched his head.

"Why did I-" His thoughts were silenced by the killing intent and aura increasing even higher that forced Naruto to his knees as both spoke in great anger that ringed in his mind.

" **IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!** "

" **IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT HIM, WE WOULD HAVE HAD HER!** "

" **KILL HIM!** "

" **HE STOLE HER FROM US!** "

" **HE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A CURSE FOR US!** "

While he heard those words, he grabbed his head in utter pain as images flashed through his mind of what looked like a darker version of Meliodas. As he images continued, the pain Naruto was feeling also continued yet was getting even higher. Naruto had begun to scream in utter pain as many images flashed through his head yet couldn't process them and think of them more clearly with the voices getting louder.

" **SHUT UP ALREADY, RAAHHHHHHHHHH!** " Naruto screamed he curled up in a ball with tears appearing in his eyes as it was a living hell at what he was experiencing, as of his body was being torn apart and his mind om fire eyes closing with his hands covering his ears, trying too block out all the voices of rage and anger until he heard it, a clear voice breaking through the two which gave off a feeling tranquility.

"You're not ready." With those words, Naruto opened his eyes too find himself outside the prison again and in the sewer system. Seeing this, Naruto stood up with confusion as he once again felt the auras.

"I gotta find a way outta here..." Spoke the red-head, no longer liking it here one bit before he starts walking again but in a hurry. While this was happening, he didn't even notice a shadow standing behind him with the figure showing a smile before vanishing like a ghost.

 **BACK OUTSIDE OF NARUTO'S MIND**

Currently sitting next to the bed where Naruto lay was Elizabeth who had Hawk sitting next to her.

"I hope, you do get stronger...so much that you won't get hurt again." The Princess spoke, hoping too never see Naruto in this condition ever again. While this was happening, Hawk was looking up at the Princess with worry on his face. That all ends when a new voice was heard behind them, alerting the two with shocks be slight fear at the sudden appearance.

"It...is you." Came the voice of a female which immediately caused Elizabeth too stand up while she turns in shock with Hawk at seeing a cloaked figure standing behind the two with a large shield on the persons back. The figure said nothing yet violet eyes that seemed to be glowing could be seen under the hood, and they were staring at her. Great killing intent could be felt from the figure who was glaring right at Elizabeth.

"You...I remember you!" Spoke what appears too be female that surprised the Princess right before she was suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted in the air all the while struggling too break free.

" **HEY, LET HER GO!** " Shouts Sir Hawk who tries too attack by charging at the female but received a powerful kick that sent him into a wall, leaving cracks on it.

"Hawk..." The Princess said before she looks back the figure who starts reaching for her large shield, until the door was kicked open. When the figure turns, charging at the person was Meliodas who held his broken sword and swung at the figure who used the large shield too quickly block the strike all the while letting go of Elizabeth and skids back but only two feet away. The figure stood up straight and seeing Meliodas, the killing intent increases more which alerted the Captain of the Sins who quickly turns to look at Elizabeth.

" **ELIZABETH GET-** " Meliodas couldn't finish that sentence right after the female figure slams her left first into his stomach, sending him flying out the window with tremendous force all the while Hawk and Elizabeth stare at the figure in shock.

"Meliodas, the worst evil...he is also to blame as much as you you Goddess whore. I'll deal with you after I kill him." While she said that, the figure grabs her own cloak before ripping it off entirely to reveal a woman looking about Elizabeth's age with shirt pink hair and violet eyes. Just after taking it off, her shield decreases in size too resemble a smaller more circle like shield.

[ _Mash Galahad, Knight of The Round Table/Magic 1059-Strength 2000-Spirit 1000-Total 4059_ ]

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxx**

 **/Check on my profile for the link to the best description of Mash, the one who designed it did a pretty damn good job.\**

 **NEXT TIME, THE TWO KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND VERSUS ENVY AND WRATH.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as a certain anime had caught my interest and has helped me with this very story too add in plot.

Chapter 5

Outside the building he was sent out of, Meliodas was on the ground and slowly getting up from the hit he took being very strong.

"Who was she-" Meliodas's train of thought was silenced when he watched the girl jump out the window, landing directly in front of the Sin who held his broken sword tightly but was somewhat surprised seeing the pure anger within her very eyes.

"Mind telling, who exactly you are and why you tried attacking Elizabeth, also who was the one too order you?" Hearing that, Mash just stayed in a fighting stance.

"I am, a Knight to the Round!" When Meliodas heard that, his eyes slowly widen all the way.

"Wait, that means-" He was cut off by a wall of magic appearing in front of him as well as behind, followed by the buildings on his left and right were also covered in magic too trap him in a box. When he sensed a spike in magic, he turns fast to see Mash holding her shield that was covered in her magic right before throwing it full force at Meliodas who moves his head to the right in order too dodge it yet realized where he was right before turning fast and block the shield with his weapon yet instead of being stopped it bounces off into the wall before back at him, in mere seconds it was bouncing everywhere with great speed as well as force, leaving cuts on Meliodas's body and soon enough slashes. The moment it tries too hit him in the back, he turns fast and catches it with both of his hands and sword in mouth. He was forced too skid back until he hit the wall but in turn successfully stopped the shield. Immediately the shield vanishes and turns to see Mash charging at him full speed with a part of the barrier she hit momentarily disappearing so she could ram into Meliodas too send him hard into the other end with the barrier once again fully enacted, trapping the two inside it.

"Your also from three thousand years ago..." Meliodas said to the girl who was glaring at him.

"Shut up!" She shouted with anger as she charged right at him which Meliodas standing up straight but he wasn't fast enough and received a direct kick to he face that sent him crashing into the wall hard and slides down against it while making eye contact with the pissed off girl.

"I'll end you first before the Goddess whore!" She said all the while Meliodas having already figured out what it is she's so pissed about, due to her most likely being from three thousand years ago but doesn't let those thoughts of the past get in the way before standing up straight, completely serious due to feeling her magic power being greater then his own right now. Seeing him now serious, Mash prepared her next attack by focusing her magic into her shield. Not a moment later she threw her shield full force at the Sin yet the spin was so strong it was pulling Meliodas towards it as if it were a hurricane, yet was caught barehanded by the Sin of Wrath. Seeing this, Mash's eyes only narrowed since the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins now had a black marking on his forehead, sclera of his eyes pitch black, and more markings on the tips of his fingers. She spoke again, but with a tone with confirmation.

"So, you're indeed him...the oldest son of the Demon King himself, Ex-Leader of the Ten Commandments, Meliodas." Hearing that, Meliodas's eyes merely narrowed since he only knew of one other that knew his identity.

"So, you are from back then too, huh...a member of Camelot and of the Knights of the Round that serve the King." While saying that, the girl extended her hand which the shield flew right back to her which she catches it.

"Enough talk you accursed Demon." Hearing that, Meliodas didn't deactivate the Demon markings as well as black flames covered his broken sword. Knowing full well, that he will die if he does not go all out against a girl who is stronger then that of the last Great Holy Knights and current Great Holy Knights. While this went on, away from them was Diane who was searching for the location of Ban before feeling Meliodas's magic power. She was on her way, hurrying towards him in the middle of the town, that was until she felt a spoke of magic power behind her, causing her too stop and turn slowly where she saw a cloaked figure. That figure confused her greatly at how the person remained calm in the presence of a giant, but that confusion ended when she saw that spear. The spear looked like any other spear, except for the fact the spearhead was curved, jagger, and glowing crimson-red. Seeing that glow it have off, her entire being froze just as she heard a familiar voice that struck a deep hatred and sadness in her heart.

"Well, isn't this a surprise, I didn't expect too see you of all people here-" He was silenced by the girl who swung her fist full force at the man who simply smiled before bringing up his spear and blocks her strong punch with the ground cracking under his feet. The man from under his cloak revealed too be wearing Greek armor with light green hair and a spear in hand.

"Wow...you may have your her looks but the temper..." Spoke the smiling man who was making eye contact with the pissed off giant.

[ _Achilles, Knight of The Round Table/Magic-1206, Strength-2109 Spirit-1500 Total-4815_ ]

"Why..." Spoke the wide eyed Diane who was staring at the completely unharmed Achilles.

"...are you here?" She questioned the man who simply smiles.

"It has indeed been a long time, but-" He was silenced by the girl who was using Heavy Metal that increased the density of her skin just before slamming down her right fist on the man, causing a large crater that damaged the buildings around them and scaring the citizens in them as well as around them. The giantess just grits her teeth as her fist was slowly moved up, revealing an unhurt "Hero" who was using a single hand.

"You still got a lot too learn child, as well as you can't use Creation in a place like this were there's many buildings and innocent people within them. So, let's see how much you've grown." With those words, he can clearly see her anger before she swung down her second fist yet after pushing the first one back he jumps up onto the second incoming fist, running up her arm right towards her before delivering a roundhouse kick that forced her into the side of a building with Achilles landing on the ground with a smile and his left hand showing a "bring it on" hand motion.

"That all ya got?" He questions the Giantess who glares at the man. While this was happening, something else was taking place it within Naruto's mind.

 **BACK WITHIN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

"Where the fuck am I?" Spoke a very confused Naruto who was standing in front of a gigantic pair of doors. They were made completely of bones with two large skeletal human torso's as well as heads. Naruto just stood there, staring up at the doors until he felt a pulse within him just as they doors began too creak open too reveal a blinding light that caused Naruto too squint his eyes at the light yet couldn't help but approach and walk through it. The moment he did so the light immediately dims down but much brighter then the sewer system he was in. What he was met with was something that was unlike anything if this world. Inside, he was met with an all white room that appears to be nothing but space, no walls, no floors, no ceilings...just a large table filled with pieces of paper and behind it were two large doors, one being demonic while the other heavenly. The one who sat at the desk was a bipedal humanoid with a horned skull in place of a face and with glowing red in the sockets of his eyes. He is much taller than a human, with the average human reaching to his chest. His neck is the only part that shows skin, of which is purple in colour. He wears a three piece suit: a black suit jacket that flows to his knees with long embroidered sleeves, paired with a blue vest and white undershirt. A black stone bolo necktie tucks just beneath his collar. Naruto was very confused before he felt a force that ushered him inside, just before the doors close behind him which he turns fast to see they were indeed closed right before turning back and the moment he did so, he felt his entire being froze. The skeleton looking monster was staring right at him, and with that stare it gave off an aura unlike no other.

"Want too take a seat?" When it said that, Naruto was snapped out of his shock to see a seat appear behind him just as he as forced too sit down by an unknown pressure.

"W-Who...who are you?" Naruto asked with beads of sweat falling from his face from still feeling the power radiating from the skeleton. The answer he was given, caused him too be free and forget all about the pressure.

"From what you humans call me, I am the one who comes for souls, the one who reaps what has fallen, the one that harvests the dead. I go by many names Mictlantecuhtli, Tlaloc, Xipe Totec, Xolotl, Nergal, Batara Kala, Sidapa, Anubis, Osiris, Thanatos~~~" As he continued saying all those names, he was reading off a list that caused Naruto too feel somewhat annoyed at this due to it going on for some time when he was having trouble pronouncing said names as well as his deep voice somehow made it less uncomfortable.

"But...you can call me Sir Death, Lord Death, or Great Lord Death-Sama." When he said that, Naruto could clearly tell, despite his aura, presence, and deep voice, he was acting lighthearted in a playful way yet the red-head didn't demand answers or speak out, not wanting too take the chance of pissing off the being that could very well be the actual Death God, the Grim Reaper.

"Now...tell me, why have you come here Naruto?" When he said his name, Naruto's eyes widen by his words right before Death noticed what was wrong and immediately, everything that was causing him trouble had vanished and watched Death extended his hand.

"Speak freely..." Hearing that, Naruto spoke almost immediately.

" **WHERE AM I?!** " He shouted at the Death God who looks around.

"Within your mind...well, as of right now your in Limbo." When he heard that, Naruto showed a look of disbelief and stood up while looking at the door.

" **I'M DEAD?!** " He shouted, his thoughts shifting over too Elizabeth as well as the others including the Kingdom before he heard Death speak.

"No, you entered Limbo of your own accord. Your not dead, though as of right now as long as you are within this room you cannot regain consciousness either and could be thought of as dead." Hearing that, Naruto just looks back at the door.

"Then can you open the doors so I can leave?" When he asked that, Death just stares at him in silence before it spoke with its hands moving under its chin.

"Before that, tell me...what do you last remember?" When Naruto heard that, he just looks back with great confusion at the Death God.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned the being who simply stares at him.

"Just curious is all, child. Tell me, what do you last remember of the last when you were found?" Hearing that, after a few seconds he finally spoke.

"It's not that I remember, what I was told was that I was one day found in a forest by my adopted father." Hearing that, Death just stares at him.

"I see...so you really do not remember." When it said that, the tattoo on Naruto's stomach glows which Death's eyes reveal a glowing red dot.

"Interesting, so your memories are truly sealed and split into what could be seen as three parts." When he heard that, Naruto showed great confusion at what he just heard.

"W-What? What do you mean by sealed and split-" He was silenced by the doors behind him suddenly opening up widely too reveal a blinding light that Naruto turns towards and could find himself being dragged towards it, unable too stop before looking back at Death.

"We will meet again, when we do I will give you something..." Once that was said, the doors shuts with Naruto no longer in the room and leaving the supreme being by itself.

"I wonder who created that seal...hmmmmmmmmmmm." As it thought that, the skeleton leans back into its chair. While this was happening.

 **MEANWHILE, BACK TO MELIODAS AND MASH'S FIGHT BEFORE THE AWAKENING OF NARUTO**

"Didn't expect you would be this strong." Muttered Meliodas who was standing in front of Mash, both unmoving. The ground they stood on was a crater with black flames littered around them. During there fight, both have received many wounds on there bodies from slashes to bruises.

"As always...you don't know when too die!" She told the Sin of Wrath who stares at her.

"So, I can only assume that your not the only one who holds a grudge against me and Elizabeth since you can't be the only one from the past." He asked the girl who grits her teeth.

"Shut up..." She said, starting too shake as she remembered seeing the image of a man who's back was facing her.

"Am I also too assume that the other magic I sense is another of those Knights?" When he asked that, he triggered another rage outburst from the once innocent girl.

" **SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DEMON, IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU TWO OUR KING HAD FALLEN! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE TWO OF YOU, HE WOULD...!** " After thinking that, she turns her back from Meliodas in anger.

" **YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONE WE ALL CARED FOR AND DESTROYED OUR HOME, SO HOW ABOUT I RETURN THE FAVOR!** " With those words, she dashes off in another direction with intense speed.

" **WAIT, NO!** " Meliodas shouts as he gives chance after her.

 **BACK TO ELIZABETH AND HAWK**

"Meliodas..." Spoke a sad Princess who sat in her chair, looking down with sadness since she couldn't go to Meliodas, due too Naruto still not yet conscious while Hawk was next to her. Not a moment later, the window in front of her broke more, causing her too look up just as Mash flys past her, landing behind the girl and pig who both turn around in shock. Mash had her shield was drawn back, just as the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was seen also about to enter through the window, when a shield flew past Elizabeth's head, cutting her cheek and slamming into the Sins stomach with great speed to force him back all the while the knight got ready to charge for the Princess, intent to break her neck with her barehands. While this was happening, Meliodas was having trouble holding back his anger at the thought of the Princess being killed. The moment he lands on the ground the attack was already beginning which was Mash charging directly at the Princess. Meliodas couldn't get there fast enough due too his injuries and still in mid jump. While this was happening, the Princess felt great fear for her life and shouted only one name that came to mind.

" **NARUTO!** "

The moment that name was called, the Sin had finally made it to the window. Finding that Mash's right hand was grabbed by none other then Naruto who was sat up quickly, sitting on the side of his bed and was facing the assassin with his left hand wrapped around the Princess so she could lean closely into her savior who was wide awake. Seeing him awake, Mash smiles hopefully when she met Naruto's gaze but that all ends when she was slammed back to reality by the man who let go of her hand in order to use his now free hand to deliver a devastating right uppercut that sent her a couple of feet into the air before delivering another devastating strike to her stomach, breaking many of her ribs at the strike she was never prepared for and flew right through the wall next to the opened door. The moment she hit it, she coughs out blood and slides down against the wall while looking up in disbelief before once again gritting her teeth. She quickly gets up before dashing down the steps of the building in a hurry to get out of here as well as retrieve her shield. With her running away, Naruto took this chance to let go of the Princess before standing straight.

"I must've been out again for some t-" He stops there to see the tearful Princess. Seeing the expression she made, he quickly goes down on one knee, kneeling to her with his left fist on the floor with his head bowed in utter shame.

"I'm sorry for worrying you yet again my lady...I guess I am still a sorry excuse for a Holy Knight when it comes to worrying you." Hearing that, she just wipes her tears away while he stood up straight before suddenly being hugged by the Princess with her arms wrapping around his neck, surprising the young man at the display of affection for her savior as well as joy for his recovery.

"I'm just glad you're back but please, be more careful." Hearing that, he simply wraps his arms around her and holds her closely.

"As you wish, I will never do something like that ever again." Hearing that, she felt happiness from his words that were spoken. Watching the scene was Meliodas who finally spoke with a Chibi like expression upon his face.

"Sooooooo...you guys done yet?" The moment they heard that, both let go with Naruto having a bright red face while Elizabeth was stuttering. That was when Naruto noticed something and tore off the wrappings too reveal his body not having a single wound ok him and ever the scar he thought he had was missing.

"Not even a scratch is left?" Spoke the confused man who didn't understand how he was already healed. Merely standing at himself with Elizabeth also amazed. Seeing this, the Sin of Wrath turns his back to the two.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta capture that Knight." Spoke the sudden words of Meliodas who didn't wait for a reply and left the room through the window in a hurry.

"So, you back at full strength tomato?" Hearing that, Naruto turns to see the lively Hawk standing behind him.

"Wait, you were in this room? I didn't even notice you." Hearing that, the pig shed anime tears due to practically just standing still as he watched the scene unfold. While this was happening, Meliodas was running down the street with a somewhat depressed expression upon his face as his thoughts went back to Elizabeth hugging Naruto. While this was happening, away from them was the other Sin. A battle had finally finished.

"Seems, you still lack enough training..." Spoke the disappointed Achilles who stood atop of the unconscious Diane's head, having knocked her out with her having minimum injures. Instead of furthering the injuries, he just jumps off of her and lands on the ground before looking back at her. Slowly he showed a somewhat happy smile while he places his left hand on her forehead and rubs it.

"I'm sorry for ruffing you up..." After saying that, he turns away from her, looking at the arrival of Mash.

"We must retreat!" Spoke the injured Knight and behind her, another could be sensed giving chase. Achilles wasted no time whistling with two fingers in his mouth, causing the sky above them too light up even more as a three-horsed chariot comes down by a light-green aura like energy coming off of it. The moment it was close enough, the two jump on with Achilles grabbing the reigns on the driver's stand just as Meliodas made it to them, to see Achilles giving him a wave of his hand.

"See ya!" Achilles said with a wave to Meliodas just before they took off towards the sky like a comet. The Sin of Wrath just stood there, watching them escape into the far distance. Only an hour later were the two inside a dark cave, near the entrance where it was dark out and that it was storming.

"So, you let your guard down and got hit full strength in the stomach. Well, weren't you just foolish, huh." Spoke the man who was leaning against the wall, making eye contact with the angered girl.

"Spoken by the man who could have finished off the Sin of Envy, because you just toyed with her, she's still alive!" Hearing that, the man showed slight annoyance as they glared at each other, until a bolt of lightning could be seen at the entrance, creating light which a figure could be seen standing there; the two turn fast in surprise at who it was until they saw the person.

"So, you two have indeed failed." When they heard that, the two froze at recognizing the man fully. He was dressed in a royal fashion, appearing as black as a shadow in the night, contrasted with his pale face and long, silk-like white hair. Seeing him, Achilles spoke with shock.

"Vlad, when did you-" Achilles was silenced by his cold gaze.

"Your mission was the capture of Naruto without notice. Mash, you let your anger get in the way of the mission and Achilles, you let your past be the main priority." Hearing that, the man just looks away while the girl tried speaking but stops and looks at her feet before she closed her eyes.

(Come on kid, at your age I was very lively so why not smile and have some fun when your not fighting out there.)

Remembering those words, she couldn't help but grit her teeth in anger as those words led too sad and painful memories. Soon enough, she looks up in anger and spoke.

" **BUT WHAT ABOUT-** " Mash was silenced by the terrifying aura the one before her gave off.

"Do not talk back, "she" has ordered you back and do not think you can somehow get out of your punishment. Your father always had your back but he's gone like the others. Do not except you will receive a weak punishment." Hearing that, Mash could only look down fearfully. Seeing this, Achilles simply sweats at what he was seeing, only able too look away.

"How I missed the old days...unlike the original Knights of honor and valor, we are a sorry excuse for an order of knights." Thought Achilles, knowing that they may not be the originals but they are indeed stronger. He watched as Vlad turned his back to them and starts walking away and out of the cave where stood a short person wearing a black cloak.

"Prince, we are leaving now." Hearing that, the one under the cloak removes the hood too reveal a young teen with burning red hair.

"Come on Vlad, no need too address me like that. After all, weren't you King yourself before our hibernation?" He asked the King who glances at the teen, giving him a cold glare.

"Alexander, you should do well in not speaking of my past." Hearing that, the kid only smiles as he gives a nod of understanding which Vlad proceeded too walk away which Alexander follows happily.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, RESCUING THE SIN OF GREED.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

 **BACK INSIDE THE GUEST ROOM NARUTO WAS LAST ASLEEP IN**

"So, they were trying too kill Lady Elizabeth?" Spoke the very shocked Naruto who sat on the bed, staring at Meliodas who stood in front of him, Elizabeth, Hawk, and Diane who sat outside awake, yet she had a lost expression on her face. Naruto just looks down in shame at how he almost failed to save the Princess yet again.

"They retreated for now, from the looks your back up so now we can go find Ban, he's currently held up in Baste Dungeon which is close to hear." Hearing that, Naruto didn't really react but think about what has transpired within his mind, those two beings, the mysterious voice, and meeting Death itself. Yet what bothered him was the images that traveled through his mind.

( **IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!** )

( **IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT HIM, WE WOULD HAVE HAD HER!** )

( **KILL HIM!** )

( **HE STOLE HER FROM US!** )

( **HE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A CURSE FOR US!** )

After remembering those words, his head throbbed with the seal on his stomach burning a little and just placed a hand on his chest.

"You ok Tomato, you look sick?" Hearing that, he just looks up with surprise at the confused Hawk which worried Elizabeth while Meliodas just looks at Naruto and clearly saw him put up a fake smile.

"I was sleeping for awhile so I'm just not yet fully awake. But it's ok, let's just hurry up and get the Sin of Greed, Ban." Once said he stood up in front of them all before he walks towards the door with the others soon following behind. In a matter of minutes, Naruto, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane, and Hawk were crossing over the bridge towards the dungeon but during that time they left the building, Diane seemed to be depressed.

"Hey Diane, something wrong?" Questioned the Sin of Wrath who surprised the Giantess yet she shows a fake smile.

"Nothing at all, just a bit sad I wasn't much help in the battle." She told the Sin honestly yet still showed sadness for sone reason that she wasn't explaining. Suddenly a ring was heard that very much surprised Naruto who looked around at where that came from but can't tell where it was.

"There's a Holy Knight, here!" When Diane shouted that, he looks up to see that she was looking down at them in anger.

"What's she talking about—" He was stopped there by her mentioning them but were forced to jump away with Naruto picking up Elizabeth and Meliodas Hawk in order to dodge the kick.

"What the heck's gotten into you, Diane?" Just after asking that, Elizabeth tries speaking to her yet doesn't hear her.

"I'm warning you, here and now that I'm not gonna lose again!" Just after saying that, Meliodas noticed her eyes.

"Somethings changed about her eyes!" Hearing that, Naruto follows his gaze and also noticed that they changed.

"What do we do now?" Once asked, not a moment later he realized he wasn't holding he Princess anymore and looks to see the Sin running away with her in his arms.

"We run!" Spoke the retreating Sin and caused Naruto to sweat drop but when he turns around he saw Diane raising her right foot before he grabs Hawk and runs after the Princess and the Sin of Wrath.

" **YOU COULD HAVE JUST SHOUTED RUN AND NOT DITCH US!** " Naruto shouted at the leader of the group, glancing back at the Sin of Envy hot on there tail. One by one they dodged attack after attack and with those attacks, explosions were made. The group soon enough found themselves running down a hill, away from the rampaging giantess. Meliodas was the first too notice that up ahead was a a father and his son on a walk.

"Oh, crap! Bystanders!" Shouted the pig with Meliodas shooting at the two too run, which they indeed did. After minutes on end, they finally secured a hiding spout from Diane, within a trench.

"Please, help?" Spoke the tearful man, sitting next to Naruto was was next to Elizabeth, Meliodas who was holding the kid, and Hawk.

"She's gone nuts, that's for sure. Look after this kid for a sec, okay?" Spoke the Sin who hands the crying child to Elizabeth.

"What were the two of you doing out here?" She Questioned the tearful child with a gentle tone.

"We're shepherds, on our way back from the pasture. Please, I don't want anything bad to happen." When Naruto heard the child say that, for some reason he got this odd feeling in his gut that the kid was lying.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. He can fix this." Spoke the Princess who watched as the Sin of Wrath stands before Diane but suddenly spoke in confusion.

"Hey, big guy! Was it you who cast that weird spell on Diane?" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen in realization at him also falling under the same spell as Diane. Without a moment sooner, the two start too clash with one another.

"This is hard to believe, but Meliodas is caught in the same spell as Diane right now." Spoke Mr. Porky just before they ran like hell from the soon to be wave of rising rock pillars heading there way. Naruto was holding Elizabeth with his right arm while his left the kid. By the time they stopped, the group was already far enough from the battle that was taking place.

"This doesn't look good, if it continues then one of them will—..." He stops there and glances at the Princess to see she was very worried but that was when Naruto heard it again, a ring sound vibrating through the air which his gaze shifts over to the kids staff, on it was a bell.

"Hey kid..." Hearing that, said boy looks at the serous gaze of Naruto.

"Mind letting me see that staff of yours?" When he asked that, the kid faces him while gripping the staff.

"I'm...sorry but this was the last thing I was given by my mother, I don't want anyone to touch it." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes merely narrow.

"I wasn't asking to be denied, give me the staff right now!" He said in a more assertive tone but the kid merely shows tears before hiding behind Elizabeth who looks at Naruto seriously.

"Naruto, why are you—" She was cut off by Naruto speaking yet again with no kindness.

"Elizabeth, get away from him right now!" Naruto shouted at her, causing said girl to flinch just before the two noticed a large black cloud heading towards the group.

"That's...a large swarm of huge poisonous insects!" Hawk shouts in shock and not a moment sooner the red-head dashes over Elizabeth, quickly skidding too a stop right as his left palm slams into the kids stomach, sending the boy rolling away from the group and shocking the Princess at the cruelty of Naruto. Naruto was about to defend them when all of a sudden Elizabeth starts to run towards the kid but was stopped by Naruto grabbing her by her arm.

" **ELIZABETH, WILL YOU—** " He was cut off by the girl who looks at him tearfully with anger.

" **CAN'T YOU EVEN SEE WHAT YOUR DOING, YOUR ACTING JUST LIKE THOSE HOLY KNIGHTS THAT TOOK OVER THE KINGDOM!** " With those words, she caused Naruto to mentally freeze as his pride was hurt. With that moment of hesitation, the Princess pulled away from Naruto so she could immediately run towards the kid and hug him protectively. Taking aim was all the insects that let loose a barrage of acid out right for her.

" **WIND WALL!** " Screamed Naruto just as a large wind barrier formed around the Princess and the kid, protecting the two from the acid that was forcibly dispersed. By the time the wind wall disappeared, the two were completely fine much to the Princess's happiness at seeing the kid was all right.

"Are you...ok...Lady...Elizabeth?" When she heard that, the Princess turns slowly to find Naruto on one knee with his left arm extended out towards her. He was hit by the acid attack in order to react fast enough to protect her. His shirt falls off, only pieces with his pants badly damaged. What seemed to have been hit mainly was his back that was damaged the most, steaming from the acid hitting it. Seeing this, the Princess just stood there in disbelief as well as horror, thinking about the days that went by of Naruto protecting her and ending up bed ridden and unconscious.

"You are a courageous Princess yet also an incompetent one." Hearing that, Elizabeth turns slowly to be met with the Holy Knight Ruin that took the place of the kid.

"Your protector, even if he is a failure of a Holy Knight Apprentice...he still saw past my illusion. Even if you thought your actions were just, your still too blame for the condition you put him in. He could have left without a scratch if it weren't for your selfishness in needing to protect the weak." Spoke Ruin who was staring down at the Princess who just stares up at him in disbelief.

(So...if it weren't for me then he wouldn't be in such a condition...if it weren't for me looking for the Seven Deadly Sins he wouldn't be put in such situations...it's all my fault.)

Remembering what she said, she felt truly helpless and that even with Meliodas's words that had her take a step forward, seeing her selfishly not listen to Naruto had caused him to once again be her shield, causing her to feel like she took two steps back. She was snapped out of it by the Holy Knight who grabs her by the hair, lifting her up, face to face.

"You could say your Sin is using others as sacrifices for your own selfish desire! **HA! THE SIN OF SELFISHNESS—** " He froze there at seeing Naruto was nowhere to be seen and just as he noticed, something slammed into his right side with such force it sent him skipping on the ground with the Princess falling until an arm wraps around her waist to stop her from falling.

"She has no Sin for my well being, because it's my duty to protect her." Spoke the serious Naruto who was staring at Ruin standing up.

"Impressive, but you still have a lot to learn!" While he said that, behind him appears Golgius with his sword drawn up high with Elizabeth's eyes widening as she was about to say something when the moment the sword closed in on his back, it was caught instantly much to the shock of Golgius who met the gaze of Naruto.

"In order to protect the Princess from you three, I made her worry..." With those words the Holy Knight disappears but couldn't jump back because Naruto's left hand was already wrapped around his neck, causing the invisibility to be released to reveal himself while surprising Ruin.

"Back off." With those words, he slammed his left foot directly into the Holy Knight's armored abdomen, gaining many cracks before he was sent flying back in a straight direction from the impact of the kick, watching this scene was a shocked Ruin who simply stares at Naruto in shock at the pure power of his kick before he lets go of Elizabeth and starts walking towards Ruin while he spoke.

"I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth for worrying you yet again..." Apologized the teen who's back was facing Elizabeth and slowly her eyes widen to see his back was still steaming but not from the acid but the melted skin regenerating fast.

"But Don't worry, I won't lose this fight but...please..." As he said that, he looks back at her with an innocent smile.

"Don't you ever, ever doubt yourself and your decisions you make because that is something I never want to see from you." Hearing those words, the Princess's eyes just widen as she remembered what Meliodas said.

(Besides, Naruto isn't dead and he'll continue getting stronger... I know for sure, Naruto will one day embody what it means too be a Knight of Honor and Valor.)

As she thought that, Naruto glances over to Hawk who was standing on the sidelines.

"Watch over Elizabeth for me." He told the pig with his gaze then shifting over to Friesia.

"Don't even think about it." He told the Knight who froze at the cold gaze, not being of any regular civilian. Seeing that his gaze was off him, Ruin took his chance to leap for Naruto with his staff brought up high in the air. He swung down full force yet was caught by one hand, causing a triple crater to form yet he stood his ground, much to his shock.

"Compared to Gilthunder, you're far weaker then him." He told the shocked Holy Knight who couldn't believe that this guy was kicked out from being a Holy Knight. Ruin goes for an uppercut with his right fist yet the protector just turns his body right while he moves to his left, getting on the right of Ruin in order to deliver his own fast uppercut to his chin. The impact sent him high into the air with blood leaking from his mouth, due to comping down on his own tongue and severing it before that hit dented his helmet until it slammed into his chin.

"He's fast, not only that—" His thoughts were silenced when he looked a little down to see Naruto was directly in front of him in the air with his right fist pulled back, having dark-green wind swirling around his arm.

"Typhoon..." As he said it, he swung his his fist full force at Ruin who brought up both of his arms, blocking he punch yet what came next was a massive wind blast, being consumed by a large typhoon of wind that sent him flying across the forested area and towards Baste Prison with the wind being so strong that the bell on his staff was ripped off. With that attack it felt like a storm was taking place for everyone nearby. The trees, grass, rocks, and water were all being pulled towards the direction of the massive wine blast with Hawk screaming like a child next to a wide eyed Elizabeth. Seeing this, Friesia just stood there dumbfounded at what she was hearing, until she heard cracks to find not only a pissed of Diane cracking her knuckles but also an annoyed Meliodas. By the time Ruin stoped, he had made contact with the Prison from having been launched directly into its wall with nearby soldiers just standing there in shock.

"This makes no sense, he was reported as being weaker then an Apprentice Holy Knight's level, yet—" He stops there at seeing a shadow blocking the sun off him and just looks up to meet Naruto's gaze.

"...how is he this strong?" Thought Ruin who stood up slowly and immediately swung his staff full force into Naruto head, resulting in said staff being broken in two with Naruto's head receiving minimal damage, looking like he was slapped very hard. Naruto merely looks back at Ruin before he stretches his neck, gaining several cracks as it moves back into place.

"Ow..." Naruto muttered, feeling less pain then the acid that hit his back. Naruto just pulls his arm back again, seeing this the Holy Knight moves his arms up to protect his face yet left his stomach wide open so that Naruto could send a single punch right into it, the moment it made contact the abdomen area of the armor received many cracks before it started falling of, like a glued vase falling apart slowly.

"Impossible...how could you break my armor with a single blow? Well done, Ex-Apprentice...BUT I'M NOT DONE YET?!" Shouted the Holy Knight who flexes his abs that turn dark in color with all the broken pieces falling off from the sudden increase of muscle mass.

" **THIS ARMOR IS NO MORE THAN A THIN OUTER SHELL! MY FLESH IS MY TRUE ARMOR, MANY TIMES HARDER THEM STELL! EVEN IF YOU'VE BECOME STRONGER THEN ME, AT YOUR LEVEL YOU CAN'T—** " He shouts victoriously, but couldn't finish since Naruto had hopped a few feet in the air to be at his height with his left arm drawn back.

"Yet your face isn't..." While he said that, he swung full force right into the Knight's helmet. Denting it unbelievably bad, causing large amounts of blood too leak out from the helmet as he fell backwards, screaming in pain as he tries pulling the helmet off that been dented into his face but it wouldn't come off. Watching this scene was a disappointed Naruto, who just stares down at him with nothing but disappointment.

"You dare touch Lady Elizabeth with your dirty hands and speak to her in such a foul way..." As he said it, he approaches the Holy Knight raises his right hand.

" **M-MERCY!** " Hearing that stopped Naruto who just stares at the bleeding and beaten Holy Knight before turning his back to him. Seeing this his eyes widen, immediately he starts thanking him all the while reaching for his staff and the moment he grabs it he launches himself for Naruto with it raised but in an instant the red-head turns around with his right hand being covered in magic before piercing through the abdomen of the Holy Knight who's eyes widen as more blood leaks out from his helmet.

"You asked for mercy yet you attacked me the moment I turned my back to you...not only that but you dared grab the Princess in such a way! You are not Holy, nor any kind of true Knight!" With those words he pulls his arm out of his abdomen, leading him to falling forwards and landing on Naruto's left. Watching this were the completely shocked soldiers who watch as Naruto starts walking away from the Fallen Knight. In a matter of minutes, Naruto had arrived to find both Friesia and Golgius unconscious and restrained. With them were Meliodas, Diane, and Elizabeth, who were waiting for Naruto too return.

"You taken care of that Holy Knight?" Questioned the Leader of the Seven Deadly Sins which he gives him a thumbs up.

"Relax, he received a sever punishment for not being a true Knight." He told the group before looking back at the Prison.

"The Sin of Greed, Ban is in there...I will take Elizabeth back while you two go on ahead." Once said the two were surprised but Meliodas just nods.

"Yeah, the Prison could have more Holy Knight's so its best you two return, we can handle the rest." Hearing that, Naruto just smokes before they heard a shout and turn to find a civilian being forced to walk towards them by Hawk.

"This guys a soldier from Baste, he knows where the Sin is!" Hearing that, the Soldier tried too disagree but was met with the gaze of the three.

"Hears a question for you, would you want to be beaten by Holy Knight's or by the three of us who beat said Knight's?" Questioned Diane who scared the shit out of the man, before long Naruto was walking back with Elizabeth while Hawk led the way, during the walk the Ex-Apprentice has his hands behind his head, enjoying the piece and quote from the battle that had taken place. While they were walking, the Princess was looking down at her feet.

( **CAN'T YOU EVEN SEE WHAT YOUR DOING, YOUR ACTING JUST LIKE THOSE HOLY KNIGHTS THAT TOOK OVER THE KINGDOM!** )

Remembering those harsh words she spoke to Naruto, she tried to speak but before she could he spoke instead.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything." Once that was said, she immediately looks up at him in shock with Hawk looking back at the smiling Naruto.

"From where you were standing, it looked like I became a heartless person and tried harming a child. I should have explained more to you, instead of through my actions in a situation like that, and for that...I'm sorry for scaring you." Hearing that, she just stares at him in shock due too wanting to apologize but he did instead.

"But—" She tried saying, only to be met with a hand in front of her face which surprises her but more at the fact he was speaking to her again by like a child.

"Nope, not gonna here it! Already apologized to you so forget about it!" Hearing that, Elizabeth stops with total disagreement of her face.

"But I insulted you, if I had only listened to my father—" She was cut off by Naruto.

"Well, the situation was something he didn't expect so you listening to me was out of the question, besides I could have been controlled by the Holy Knight who could have made me attack the kid, causing this entire thing to happen. Me being unprepared was what caused this and your not to blame." While he said that, he didn't really make sense of the completely obvious lie and that lie caused the Princess to puff her cheeks and pout as she gave Naruto a glare.

"We both know that's an obvious lie!" She accused the Ex-Apprentice who turns away with his hands behind his back. Watching this scene was a sweat dropping Hawk who found there argument to be odd yet entertaining since this is the first time he's seen the Princess disagreeing with someone nonstop.

"Don't know what you mean, all I'm—" He was silenced by the Baste Prison in the distance collapsing all of a sudden. Watching this scene was Naruto who's jaw was dropped just like Hawk on his right, on his left was a once again shocked Princess who was sweating beads of sweat.

 **LATER THAT DAY, that VERY NIGHT AT THE BOAR HAT**

"Ah, so that's what you did to ol' Ruin! Ahahahah, gotta say that was pretty awesome, I heard a lot of commotion and crying about some red-head beating the shit out of one of the four Holy Knight's!" Shouted a very tall, muscular man with pale skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles. He has short, spiky, pale blue hair and thin black eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his jaw and neck, he has a large scar. Hr wore an outfit that he had stolen that very day, on there way towards the Boar he suddenly disappeared and reappeared with a stolen set of clothing. Currently at this moment he was drinking alcohol next to a brightly smiling Naruto who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly at the praise.

"Thanks!" Naruto said with a smile to the Sin of Greed who sat in the bar with him as well as Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, and Diane who was outside. Without drinking another bottle, the Sin of Greed stood up slowly before facing they surprised Princess which he gives her a half bow.

"So you must be the Princess I've been hearing about, sorry for not introducing myself earlier your Highness, I wanted too enjoy myself for a bit after being jailed for so long. But let's all be friends, the five us." Spoke the Sin of Greed but he was corrected at there being six.

"Are you out of it, Captain?There are only five." Spoke the Fox's sin.

"Um, no there's six of us! Did you go insane for all those years, trapped in a dungeon?" When he heard that, Ban's gaze slowly shifts down to the Pig the moment he asked who spoke.

"I did." Spoke Sir Hawk of scraps, scaring the shit out of Ban.

" **THAT PIG IS TALKING?!** " He shouts while stumbling back, offending Hawk at his he just found out now.

"Did I really go crazy in that dungeon, there's no way a Pig can talk like a person! Wait, you're King, right? That must be it, you were cursed into being an actual pig!" When he said that retarded answer, Diane could be heard outside face-pacing herself.

"I heard that King's dead, well that's the rumor, anyway..." Hearing that, Ban understood before looking back down at Sir Hawk.

"I'm warning you, I'm no ordinary Pig. I'm Sir Hawk, Captain of the Order or Scraps Disposal!" When the Pig said that, Naruto spits out his alcohol all over Meliodas from him unable to contain his laughter. Yet, instead of getting annoyed, the two just watched as Ban became amazed of Hawk's fake status. When Naruto's gaze shifts over to Elizabeth he couldn't help but look away with his back facing them all as he starts approaching the stairs where he begins walking up them. Watching this was Meliodas who soon enough follows him up the stairs where he lay in the guest room, staring at the ceiling on the bed. When he heard knocking at the door, he sits up to look at the opened door where Meliodas stood.

"Yo, something wrong since your not down stairs having fun?" Questioned the Captain of the Sins who saw the look on Naruto's face being depressed.

"Its not that I'm sick or anything, just realized something as well as remembered something." Hearing that, Meliodas was confused by what he means.

"You see...I thought about what you said that night involving Elizabeth." When he heard that, the Sin of Wrath's eyes widen as he continued.

"The sudden question very much surprised me but I didn't go deeper into my thoughts about that. That was until after hearing Elizabeth insult me...sure, I've been called worse before but that didn't really bother me but when Elizabeth unsuited me, it wasn't some uncomfortable feeling but actual pain and hurt, from my heart. Her words, to me they cut deep, deeper then any blade I've ever felt. As I thought about her words causing me pain, I remembered want you said and that was when I went into deep thought during my fight with Ruin. It was by then I came to the realization that...that you were right." When he said that, the Captain of the Sins looks away as he continued.

"Without really realizing it, I found out that I was madly in love with Lady Elizabeth...when I realized that, I felt a great anger boil inside me from his Ruin treated her, causing me to show no mercy against him." After saying that, he sat up and not looking at the uncomfortable Sin but at his feet. What he said next caused Meliodas great shock.

"But my love for her, I know it can never happen..." When those words were said, he immediately looks at him to see the look of a man who has made a decision despite what his heart wants.

"Not only have I made her worry for me nonstop, but I still fail in protecting her. If it weren't for you, she would have been killed twice. That is why, I am truly unworthy of such a Lady as Princess Elizabeth." Spoke the depressed Ex-Apprentice, thinking of himself as unworthy for the Princess. Hearing him say that, Meliodas just turns his back to Naruto as he remembered the words Mash spoke to him.

( **SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DEMON, IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU TWO OUR KING HAD FALLEN! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE TWO OF YOU, HE WOULD...!** )

( **YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONE WE ALL CARED FOR AND DESTROYED OUR HOME~~!** )

"I...see...well, I'm gonna see how the others are doing. Don't want Ban to drink all the booze." Once that was said, he walks out of the room while thinking of a single man. As he was walking down the steps, he was thinking about the past from 3000 years ago and with those thoughts, a single man appeared in his mind. That man, was a figure that created many legends for his valor and courage, and a part of his very name was inherited by the new King of Camelot. While he sat on he bed, unknown to them all a single person was watching them all from afar. She was in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has "finely textured" golden hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." She wore a tube top that exposes her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket. Her dark-green eyes were fixated on the Boar Hat but more so the ones she was after, inside.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE KNIGHT OF VENGEANCE ARRIVES.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone, hope you like this chapter as well as if you have Netflix I suggest you check out a show called "Wakfu" it is a fairly decent show that even I would want to write a story on instead of the Bleach continuation story._**

Chapter 7

 **SOMETIME LATER IN THE MORNING, WITHIN ELIZABETH'S ROOM**

Currently sleeping was a snoring Naruto who sat on a chair near Elizabeth's bed while his head was bowed, arms crossed, and right leg on his left.

"Get up, you slackers! Time for breakfast!" Came the yell of Hawk, the Princess who was sleeping until now had finally woken up to be greeted by the sleeping Naruto. Just after seeing him, she recalled everything that happened while she stares at the knight who starts too awaken from his slumber.

 **HALF-HOUR LATER IN THE PUB OF THE BOAR HAT**

"Tell me Meliodas, was sleeping with Lady Elizabeth necessary for her protection?" Questioned the red-head who sat on a chair, opposite of the blonde while on his right and Meliodas's left was Elizabeth.

"What do you mean, there was an assassin trying to kill her so I decided to make sure to stay close in case another one attacks, besides aren't you the one who was sleeping on the job?" Hearing that caused him to blush while looking away.

"Heard you muttering Ramen this and ramen that." Hearing that, furthered Naruto's embarrassment as he glared at the Captain of the Sins.

"Spoken by the Pervy Midget." Hearing that, Hawk finally spoke up after hearing that just as Naruto starts taking a drink.

"Tomato's right! Him lying in the same bed as you, he's going to get all gropey! Naruto I can trust in the same bed as you but not the perv!" Just after saying that, Naruto did a spit take right on Meliodas who had a blank look on his face since it's the second time that happened while Naruto was blushing and looks at Hawk immediately.

"Don't say it like that Porky!" Naruto shouts at the pig who turns to Naruto in anger.

" **WHO YOU CALLING PORKY YOU OVERGROWN TOMATO!** " With that said, the two had lightning between them while Elizabeth just smiles while she sweat yet a small blush appears on her face at what she heard about the two guys being in bed with her.

"Well, being tied up isn't so bad, just think of it as foreplay." When Naruto heard Meliodas day that, he glared at the Sin.

"What's foreplay?" The Princess asked but what she got was the Sin of Wrath having his head through the floor again and they had just started too get repaired with Naruto leaning over the table with his left arm extended.

" **DO YOU JUST LOVE GETTING ON MY BAD SIDE?!** " Naruto shouts at Meliodas who pulls his head out of the floor and before he answers the Sin of Greed finally spoke after entering the room.

"I could sure use a drink." Spoke Ban just as he sat down at the table.

"Would you like some breakfast, Sir Ban?" The Princess asked the Sin who denied it.

"You expect me to eat the Captain's lousy cooking?" He asked just before catching a bottle thrown by Meliodas who was wiping off the dirt on his face.

"Actually, Hawk made it." Hearing that, Naruto's thoughts were back on the pig since not only did he tie up Meliodas but he can also cook. Hearing the news even surprised Ban.

"What, really?" He said, not a moment sooner he had taken Meliodas's seat and started eating since this must be good, and he was right.

"Hey, this is good! Better then your cooking Cap'n!" Hearing that, Meliodas just crosses his arms right before they proceeded with the mission and Meliodas places a map on the table.

"We're heading for the Necropolis. We'll look for King there." He told the group of humans and pig.

"Hold on, didn't you say that fatty was dead?" He questioned Meliodas who spoke again.

"It's our only lead, so let's go check it out." He said to Ban the Undead.

"What sort of place is the Necropolis?" She questioned the Sin of Wrath who answers.

"I have no idea, all I've heard is that it exists." Hearing that, Hawk only states that he thinks it's haunted which scares Elizabeth.

"There...won't be any bugs, will there?" Asked the scared Diane who finally spoke from the window.

"If King is really there, will he be alive?!" He asked Elizabeth who covers her ears with fear but the Pig was silenced by Naruto bopping it in the head leaving a big bump.

"Cool it Hawk." He told the pig before noticing that Ban was sleeping.

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

"We're here!" Spoke the smoking Meliodas who stood atop Mama Pig's snout next to Hawk, Elizabeth, and Naruto with Diane on there right and Ban behind them having just awoken.

"So this is the Necropolis?" The Giant Crybaby asked while she looked around the small run downed village.

"It looks abandoned..." Naruto muttered while looking around yet he felt weird as they got closer.

"Rumor has it that this place is closed to the Necropolis. We'll start by gathering intel on King and the Necropolis. We also need money to feed ourselves. Okay, let's get ready for business." He told the group which Ban thought it was a joke at first.

"He's seriously cute when he's working!" Diane said as she found him adorable.

"You guys are gonna work, too!" He said, pointing at them all.

"Diane, you start by attracting us some customers, jumbo billboard girl!" He said, much to the joy of Diane before pointing at Naruto, Hawk, and Ban.

"And you three start by cooking up some tasty grub!" Hearing that, the three just look at each other.

"So, a pig, an ex-apprentice Holy Knight and a criminal preparing food together...that's seems, odd. Are you sure this is—" Naruto was cut off by Meliodas speaking without a care.

"Now to work! Put your backs into it, people!" Meliodas said, not caring what he thinks.

"Please give me a job, too!" Elizabeth asked the Sin who just smiles.

"Ok, you can—" He was cut off by Diane who grabs him so she could hug him into her cheek.

"Oh Captain, you made me the billboard girl! I'm so, so happy!" She said gratefully at the decision he made and was reassured by her that he made a good choice.

"Oh yeah, Ban the pantry—" He stops there just as they all noticed he was gone.

"That jerk!" Hawk shouts just as Naruto looked off into the distance, having this odd feeling as if there being watched before he just heads inside with the others but the moment he was about to enter, his body stopped his eyes narrowing as he felt killing intent somewhere out in the forest that surrounded them.

"If I can sense it, Meliodas must also know as well." He thought just before he walks inside the bar with the door closing behind him. Far out on a tree branch sat an armored figure who just stares at the Sins.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER AT THE BOAR HAT**

"So, that's kinda creepy." Naruto muttered whine sitting next to Elizabeth who was in a little agreement.

"Ban, on the other trotter is an even bigger jerk than I thought." Hearing that, Naruto just nods in agreement.

"He is a Greedy Fox after all. So how were those two when it comes to them working together, hate or good friends?" Naruto asked the leader of the Sins.

"Well, they were always together but it could be that he was always cleaning up his messes but they did work together well." Just after saying that, Naruto's eyes widen and he turns much to Meliodas's surprise to see the look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Meliodas asked Naruto who stood up.

"Something's happening with Ban!" Hearing that had surprised him since he couldn't sense anything yet followed after him with Diane. Soon enough they were greeted with the sight of Ban fighting against a floating child with a spear and the fight ended there by Meliodas bopping Ban atop the head to stop him, even saying "Bad Ban" like he was an animal. With that, the two become in disagreement while Naruto just stares at the child just as Diane arrived.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus over here?" Diane questions the group just as she looks at King and her eyes widen in shock just like Meliodas's.

" **KING!** " The two shout simultaneously, shocked Ban and Naruto who thinks back to the picture of King from the posters then at the one before them.

" **WHO THE HELL DESIGNS THESE WANTED POSTERS?!** " Naruto shouts, finding this to be ridiculous and even Ban agrees.

" **HOW ON EARTH IS HE THE FATASS?!** " Ban demands there leader while pointing at him.

"Well...maybe he lost a little weight?" Meliodas said yet Naruto just shakes his head.

" **WEIGHT?! IT LOOKS LIKE HE AGED BACKWARDS!** " Naruto shouts at Meliodas who places a hand on his chin while the two just stare at there leader in disbelief at how he's not shocked but the moment Diane talked to King, he suddenly floated away from them all while they watched. In no time flat, they were all back at the Boar Hat with Ban serving food to two kids.

"Damn..." Naruto muttered with Hawk agreeing since the food in the table makes there look like crap.

"But we don't have any—" The kid was cut off by Ban.

"If you won't eat it, I'll give it all to the pig." Hearing that, the currently drooling Hawk started foaming from the mouth and immediately they start eating with Naruto forcefully pulling back the tearful Hawk.

" **DON'T MAKE ME SUFFER, I JUST WANT A TASTE!** " The tearful pig shouts in hunger while the kids congratulate him on the food. With that, Ban questioned the two more on the the area, it ending with the two disagreeing on if the child was King or not.

"So you guys are trying to get into the Necropolis, too?" Heading that has surprised them all.

"That boy from earlier cane with questions a few times, too. He said he wanted to reach Necropolis no matter what. He said he's been looking for a long time, too." Hearing that made Naruto suspicious on what was exactly there.

"It's actually nearby, the entrance to the Necropolis is in the hamlet. But it's not a place you can reach just because you want to." Hearing that, Naruto was confused by his words.

"Is it a grave that's normally hidden or something?" Meliodas questioned with confusion, only too be proven wrong by the kid.

"It's not a grave. They say the Necropolis is a land where people go when they die." Hearing that, Naruto was very much surprised at hearing such an answer with the others agreeing.

"Have you ever been there?" Ban questioned the two of them curiously.

"No! All that stuff is just superstition!" The boy said yet the girl spoke with knowledge.

"Precious memories shared with the dead will guide you to the capital. A traveling man said that to us just before he left but I can't exactly remember what his name was, I think it may have been Mer something." Hearing that had confused then even more.

"That tip just laid your meal and then some. Thanks, Elaine." Hearing that, Naruto felt something odd from Ban and just looks at him with his vision getting a little blurry after he saw Ban giving off a light blue aura before it disappears.

 **20 MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE THE BOAR HAT**

"Well this may not be easy." Muttered Naruto who was following after Ban next to Hawk while behind them was Elizabeth and Meliodas as well as Diane but as they were walking, Naruto was ignoring everything yet felt hatred and anger somewhere around them yet remained on guard but stops behind Ban who stood in the clearing. Naruto just stares at Ban, feeling sadness emanating from him.

"You ok?" Naruto asked the Sin who looks back at him just as the two noticed they were surrounded by flowers.

"When..." Naruto said with confusion while Diane calls for Elizabeth to come over here when she arrived behind Naruto and Hawk, with that they were all gathered.

"What kind of flowers are these?" Elizabeth asked with wonder yet Hawk just breaths on one, causing all of the flower petals too be blown into the air before they start swirling around them, creating a vortex all the while one kid telling them too be careful.

" **WHAT IS THIS?!** " Naruto shouts and just like that, not a moment later they all found themselves at an area called the Necropolis which surrounded them all with large green crystals. Seeing the place, Naruto just looks around with great surprise as he's never seen an area like it before yet it felt similar too Death's realm of Limbo.

"Is this...the Necropolis?" Naruto asked no one in particular just before Elizabeth spoke.

"Do you think it was my wish to meet my mother?" She asked with wonder just like Hawk who missed his food unlike Meliodas and Diane who drew a blank.

"What about you Naruto?" Meliodas asked to see he had a lost look in his eyes.

"I think, I've been here before?" When he said that, Meliodas's eyes just widen when he heard that but his attention was drawn back towards Ban who suddenly dashed off and after him, King too.

"That's King?" Said the surprised Meliodas which Elizabeth just agreeing yet curious how he got here.

"Captain, what do we do?" Diane asked while she was looking down at Meliodas.

"I guess we run after 'em for now." Meliodas said but just as Naruto was about to take a step forward he turns fast while having a serious expression upon his face, staring at the direction from behind them all which confuses them.

"You see something?" Meliodas asked just as Naruto points at something, causing them all too turn around yet they saw no one, that was until a moment latter an armored figure appeared. Seeing the figure alerted them all which all the Sin of Wrath did at first was look at Naruto with great confusion at how he knew the person was there.

"Oh, seems you detected me before I arrived...so you still have that ability." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen when he heard that.

"Wait, "still have that"...do you know who I am?" Naruto questions the armored figure that stood before them all.

"I'm guessing your a Holy Knight, mind telling me what your after?" Meliodas asked the figure yet the moment he did, that was when they all felt the sudden rise of a massive amount of bloodlust.

"Don't... **YOU DARE SPEAK YOU DEMON!** " Hearing that, Meliodas's eyes widen all the way before he took a stance while taking out his broken sword.

" **HAWK, GET ELIZABETH OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!** " Shouts the Sin of Wrath and hearing that, the knight grabs the handle of there sword and with it a powerful force slams into them all that starts pushing them back unlike Elizabeth and Hawk who were sent flying back by thankfully Diane caught them so she could place them on the ground.

" **HAWK, DO AS HE SAYS!** " Naruto shouts while looking down at the pig who nods.

"Will do! Hop on, Elizabeth!" The pig asks the princess who listens and gets in the pig just as he dashed off with Elizabeth.

"Please, be careful Naruto!" The Princess asked him which Naruto looks at Meliodas and his eyes widen to see black markings appearing on his skin, surprising not only him but Diane as well yet she just enters a fighting stance just like Naruto. Seeing this, the Knight points the sword right at Meliodas.

" **I AM THE KNIGHT OF VENGEANCE, IN THE NAME OF THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND; I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN YOU ACCURSED DEMON AND THEN THE GODDESS WHORE!** " Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen as he got this odd feeling yet more so the enemy aims to kill the Princess

"This guys power is no joke, if we aren't careful it won't end well at all!" Meliodas said but he then heard Naruto speak.

"Actually, I think that's a "She"?" Hearing that, Meliodas showed surprise while glancing at Naruto before back at the armored figure.

[ _Mordred Pendragon/Knight of The Round Table/First Princess of Camelot/Third King of Camelot/Magic 2367-Strength 3279-Spirit 3047-Total 8693_ ]

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, NARUTO, MELIODAS, BAN, DIANE, AND KING VERSUS THE KNIGHT OF VENGEANCE; NARUTO AND MELIODAS TALK.**


	8. Pairing thoughts and story update?

**_The reason for this is to hear your guys thoughts on this, what I mean is that I have never thought on what will happen in this story pairing wise as it continues with how things fit for Fate/Grand Order and the plot of Nanatsu No Taizai as of recent chapters. You see, if I were to do more then one it would be either two, not sure about three. Since I wanna keep this as small as possible to make story work the best as it can. What do you all think? Plus, not sure when next chap will be done since I got other stories but as of this very moment I'm working on the end part of the chapter before focusing on the entire fight so it would cut down on time spent working on this chapter._**


	9. Update to previous message

**_Hello everyone, the reason why I have yet to release the chapter is because I'm still working on it and it's a long one, not only that the reason for this was the constant reviews about a particular thing I never actually asked. You see, the Pairing message I put up before next chapter, I was "only" asking to see what you guys think of him paired with more then one girl, "not" to offer your ideas of who that girl should be, kinda blame myself for not stating that. The reason why I'm making this is the non stop spamming guest reviews of characters from the same person even tho I gave my reason. You see, the more specific ones I'm talking about are Mordred and Merlin as well as others, "no" I will not add them for reasons I have. Merlin for the reasons of the characters from this series like Escanor as well as other things that have yet to be revealed and Mordred because, well I've planned this story how it went in advance and rather not change it for pairing, you'll know why when you read next chapter since I just gotta finish the fight scene, rest was finished in advance. Also, a certain guest review called "Zero" gave me an idea for this story so I'll incorporate it my own way and if you have an account could you Pm me, wanna ask you something. That's all and sorry for wait since the fight scene is difficult to put together._**

 ** _Also, in case you don't know please read. On Dec 14, Net Neutrality will end and everyone will pay fees, throttling and other bad things to everyone and we must try and save it! If you want to help then go to Battle For The Net and join the protests to prevent the current chairman of the FCC and companies like AT&T and Verizon to ruin the internet spread the word!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello everyone, I hope you all like this chapter but before that, recently I was skimming through a show called Fuuka, pretty good and there was a still ongoing manga with the anime I hear getting a season 2, reason why I'm talking about it is because I found out the main difference between the two and because of that it was added to the list of manga I just read...it gave me the feels😭 so I suggest you most likely should watch the anime then manga. Also, the King, Ban, and Naruto fight was cut short since I really wanted this chapter out before I go to sleep._**

Chapter 10

The four didn't move an inch, Naruto with his fists raised just like Diane while Meliodas had his broken sword in hand. There was only silence until Diane made the first move by pressing her knuckles on the reflective ground just before the ground under Mordred's feet gave way, having her suddenly start sinking in quick sand.

"Sand Whirl!" Diane said yet her eyes widen to see Mordred raising her sword up high with one hand.

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS?!** " She demands with great annoyance just before blood-red electricity was unleashed from her blade and with a yell she swung it down on the sand, unleashing a powerful shockwaves towards the three yet Meliodas just swings his broken sword at the incoming shockwave.

" **FULL COUNTER!** " Meliodas shouts just before he reflects the shockwave back at Mordred's position, creating an explosion yet the Sins didn't realize that behind them appeared Mordred by a red flash with her sword drawn back before she suddenly dashes directly for Meliodas, planning to slash him in half until she finds a leg heading directly for her head before she leans far back in order to dodge it just before jumping back from Meliodas's hellblaze, once she created some distance she looks at the one who saw through her attack.

"She used the explosion as a decoy." Naruto muttered, being the only one to have sensed Mordred's exact position by her killing intent, yet while staring at her he saw a light red glow her body gave off.

"Tch, so you really do have the N.E. sensing skill...ah great." Mordred muttered just before looking up to see Diane with her right arm drawn back, immediately delivering her strongest punch at Mordred yet she easily caught it with her left hand, shocking the Giantess just before she found her entire body lifted in the hair by Mordred who was gripping one of her fingers that were involved in the fist, using that to give her something strong enough to hold onto.

" **GET LOST!** " She shouts just before she throws the Giantess far away from the two, showing her monstrous strength just before turning fast to to block a strike from Meliodas who was behind her with his broken blade meeting hers right before watching him point his right hands index fingers and middle fingers at his sword just as it was engulfed by black flames.

" **DIVINE SLAYER!** " Meliodas shouts just before he jumps back but quite high in fact but as he did so, he made eye contact with Naruto, what he did surprised Naruto since he made a blowing motion with his mouth, seeing that had caused his eyes to widen while the Sin of Wrath swung his sword and sent the attack straight towards Mordred but was surprised her was that it passed over her head, quickly turning to see Naruto's right arm drawn back.

" **TYPHOON FIST!** " He shouts while he swung his his fist full force at Mordred just as the attack got in front of him, being hit by the tremendous wind that followed and caused the black flames to become a large scale attack that was heading straight for the wide eyed Mordred who was then consumed by the massive black flames that then swirl around her.

" **COMBINED TECHNIQUE: TYPOON HELL PRISON!** " Naruto shouts with Meliodas unleashing more hell fire into the now sphere like typhoon of dark-green wind which was mixing with and increasing the black flames which in turn increases the size of the sphere. During the entire time, Naruto had both of his arms raised with his teeth being gritted while Meliodas was using all the flames he could to cause the most damage to Mordred from within it but, that thought of there'd was proven wrong just after they saw blood-red electricity inside it.

" **SO FUCKING TEDIOUS!** " Hearing that, both of there eyes widen just as from the sphere bursts a pillar of light and with it was Mordred who had the sword raised with both of her hands, yet what was different was the fact her helmet was gone revealing her face and seeing it, Naruto just froze as her face caused him to have a headache and with that, and opening was made. Instead of attacking, Mordred saw this weakness and immediately gets in front of the wide eyed Naruto so she could deliver a devastating strike to his stomach, sending him to his feet before he falls forwards in the ground with the uninjured Mordred simply looking back at Meliodas with her helmet morphing back on her face.

"Now you're next!" Mordred declares before she disappears by lightning, appearing all around Meliodas as after images that were causing him to look around just before turning quickly to find Mordred there with her sword pulled back and swung his black flames sword at her but she vanished by lightning, causing his eyes too widen just as he was slashed deeply in the back by her sword.

"So weak." Mordred muttered just before the Sin turns fast to deliver a black flame attack but instead of blocking she took it full force while reaching out to grab Meliodas by his hair, pulling him close to her helmet.

"Your nothing but a worthless piece of crap, you despicable De—" She was cut off by Meliodas swinging his broken sword consumed by black flames against Mordred's neck but it only was able to leave a crack. Seeing this, her body starts to release a slowly rising blood-red aura.

"So...damn... **PATHETIC!** " Mordred shouts before she drops Meliodas and not waiting another second, she impales him completely with blood being vomited out of Meliodas's mouth before she moves around and pushes the sword deeper through his heart while leaning closer to his ear.

"I've waited so long to thrust my blade through one of your many hearts, Demon..." After saying that, she kicks him off of her blade to send him flying back then rolling on the ground until he slams into a crystal before falling forwards in utter pain from the damage he's sustained from the attack. Slowly Mordred starts too raise his sword up, planning too obliterate Meliodas.

"Now—" She stops there at seeing a shadow wash over her and looks up to spot Diane closing in fast towards her with her right arm pulled back and before she could raise her sword, her bodies skin became darker and with that the speed she was falling greatly increases to the point Mordred found herself beneath a single fist that slams her into the ground, creating a large crater upon impact.

" **HEAVY METAL!** " Diane shouts with her fist deep in the ground but before she could pull her hand out, she felt the ground start to shake and that included her entire arm just before the ground exploded into a wide range shockwave of lightning that sent Diane flying through the air before she hits the ground, rolling until she stops at a crystal with her body and clothing burnt from the close range explosion of heat and lightning, only able to grunt in pain at her entire body in pain. During the entire ruthless attack, Naruto was watching from where he lay in shock, how Meliodas was stabbed and Diane was sent flying back with injuries littering her body.

"Dammit..." Naruto muttered as he watched Mordred slowly approach Meliodas who was still laying on the ground, knowing full well that she plans on killing him.

"Move...move!" Naruto thought as he forced his body to stand on one knee but was weak from the kick to his stomach as well as his stomach burning once again. As it was, he could feel it deep within his heart...emotions. One being happiness at the thought of Meliodas being killed yet the other, was a far greater feeling, an urge to protect the Sin who in turn can help protect Elizabeth.

(Is that your wish?)

Hearing that, Naruto froze and looks up to see a single glowing entity.

"W-Who—" He was cut off by the light speaking to him.

(I see, so you're indeed just like me without realizing it...)

Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen in confusion at what he meant, all the while Mordred wad staring down at Meliodas, finally about to kill one of the ones she hates the most.

"Just li—what are you talking about?!" Naruto demands the light that took form, causing his eyes to widen all the way at the man who stood before him. He was quite tall but what caught his attention was his silver-grey hair. His body was encased in radiant silver woven plate armor, His exposing skin was dyed brown as well as his skin composed of dragon scales. Seeing him, Naruto felt his head ache greatly again but it started to ease as the man spoke.

"I lived a life, granting wishes from others. From the powerful to the weak...and eventually my own death." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes simply widen when he heard that.

"I lived as a hero and died as a hero. I have no regrets about that...yet, I do have one regret." After saying that, he stares into the boys wide eyes.

"That one regret, was that I left you all alone. A baby, not knowing who he is nor who his parents are." Hearing that, slowly his eyes widen all the way.

"Your my—" He stops there while staring at the man who gives him a sad smile.

"I know I have no right as a father...but I cannot rid myself of this single desire the moment you were born. I wanted to at least give you something that can help protect you, and the ones you care for. I just, wanted to for once experience the pride of being a father...I know it's completely selfish of me to say such a thing after leaving you all alone, but even so..." As he said it, he kneels down to place his glowing hand on Naruto's chest all the while Mordred had her back turned to them.

"Finally...at long last..." Mordred muttered before she grabs Meliodas by his hair and lifts his body so he was now kneeling, unable to fight from his injuries while not knowing what was happening begin Mordred.

"I needed to do this, for not only myself but for your mother Kushina..." After saying that, he pulls his hand away before standing up straight with his body slowly reverting to spirit form.

"Now...what is it that you wish for?" Hearing that, his eyes widen all the way as Elizabeth appeared in his mind. Seeing that look, he just smiles before closing his eyes.

"Then grant it, for you have the power... Naruto Arthurian Pendragon." As he said it, he disappeared with Naruto slowly standing up with a sad expression before he looks down at his hands, feeling as if he was given something that was waiting to be unleashed.

"Now, I think I can—" He stops muttering just before he turns fast towards Mordred who was already raising her sword.

" **DIE!** " Mordred screamed as she swung the blade down, planning to behead Meliodas who was about to use his dark power to a far greater extent but during the milliseconds that past, Naruto had already moved with every fiber of his being to make it but as he did so, running towards Meldioas who was on his knees with a sword heading for his neck, he felt unimaginable Pride in who he is. It wasn't just the fact he met his father but to know what kind of man he was, but more so receive something from him that will in turn help grant his wish.

"Thanks dad." As he thought that, he heard a single word or phrase being uttered many times in his head, as if begging to be said, that finally ends when he shouts it at seeing the blade getting closer to Meliodas's neck.

" **BALMUNG!** " As he screamed that name, he had already stopped and swung his arms with lights appearing as it was swung through Meliodas's neck before taking physical form as it was millimeters away from Mordred's own blade, only a "clang" sound was heard from a bright light appearing from Naruto's hand and from under Mordred's sword. What they saw when the light finally dims down was a sword that came into existence and completely deflects Mordred's blade with sparks flying everywhere. Seeing this, Mordred became very shocked at what she was seeing.

"Why would you...save him?" Questioned Mordred who was in disbelief yet the young man simply looks to see a two-handed, golden greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt. He only stares at its magnificence with great shock. The blade itself felt very familiar, like there's something in the back of his mind he keeps scratching. With all that, he simply looked at Mordred with eyes that shocked her.

"It's because, Ten Codes a True Knight, the second Code...a Knight must always protect the weak and defenseless!" Hearing that, Mordred's eyes widen all the way before he pushes her back and raises the sword up high before he swings it down, sending an explosive shockwave of magic at the wide eyed Knight who deflects it with her own.

"If that's how your gonna be, then I'll just knock you out!" Mordred shouts with anger while she released a deadly bloodlust from her body. Seeing this, Naruto just looks at the blade with thoughts being heard in his mind and images of how his father used the blade appearing in his mind. His attention on the sword was cut short after Mordred disappeared by red-lightning, appearing behind him and went to ram the back end of her handle in his back when he instantly turned to not only deflect the strike but also did a roundhouse kick that almost hit the girl, if not for her jumping but as she did so, she couldn't help but smile since she might not need to hold back since for some reason, as of right now his skill has reached hers.

"Seems I Don't need to hold back anymore...good!" With those words, she speed right for Naruto by red-lightning and crashes into him as he deflected her blade while still being pushed back by great speeds right before his back crashed into a large green crystal that instantly had cracks appear all over it before it explodes with the two moving with great speed, both appearing as flashes of red as there blades clashed with one another with t each stroke causing a small crater to form at there feet. There clashing of blades ends again when the two stopped as there blades were pushing against one another with great ferocity while her red aura clashed with a light-blue one. While this was happening, for some reason the bloodlust he's been sending was disappearing, being replaced by a warm and heavenly aura as if she were very happy that they were fighting. Minutes had gone by as there fight continued with neither of them gaining the upper hand, stopping yet again when here strikes connected.

"Who are you exactly?" Naruto demanded the knight who answered.

"If you come with me, then I'll tell you everything." She told him honestly without a single lie in her tone yet he didn't agree at all.

"Don't think so." Hearing that, he heard chuckle from the knight.

"It doesn't matter, even I can tell your getting weaker while I have yet to unleash the full amount of my magic power." She told Naruto who grits his teeth at knowing she's not lying since he's getting very tried and forcing his body through the aching pain he's been feeling as he fought.

" **HEY, TIN CAN!** " Hearing that, Mordred turns fast to see a giant rock fist heading for her and from behind it, Diane could be seen which angers her greatly.

" **WHY YOU!** " Mordred shouts before stopping the fist with her left hand while her right blocked the sword strike of Naruto's who was surprised before feel by her magic suddenly spike and watched her raise the sword that unleashed a pillar of light before she swung it down at Naruto's feet, creating a massive explosion that sent Naruto flying far while his sword was raised, forced to block and because of it he was projected high and far into the air.

"Crap!" Naruto shouts as he was sent flying far from the impact of the attack, not able to stop himself while in midair, flying miles and miles away from the battle until he thought of something and quickly created a wind clone that proceeded to throw him down towards the ground, the moment he lands a crater from under his feet right before he crouches and dashes directly back towards the others, uprooting the earth but even so at the speed he was running, he was truly fast enough to make it as Mordred had turned her sight to Diane who was in the way yet again, protecting Meliodas.

" **GET OUT OF MY WAY!** " Mordred shouts as she leaped directly for a wide eyed Diane while pulling her sword back just as it was consumed by a blood-red aura, with a single yell she thrusts the sword forwards as it pierced directly through the shocked Diane who didn't know what had happened before she starts stumbling back just as Mordred came right for her face, slamming her right fist into the poor Giantess and sending her down upon the dirt and crystals, no longer conscious. Seeing that she is no longer moving, Mordred decided to get on top of the Giantess, standing above her chest before delivering a devastating kick to her face, having it move to the side with blood trickling from her mouth and nose.

"How dare you get in my way?!" She demands the unresponsive and unmoving Diane before raising her right sword, planning to end this.

" **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!** " Meliodas shouts, gaining Mordred's attention to see the Captain of the Sins forcing his body to stand, despite his injuries and glaring at her.

"It's me you want, isn't it?!" He demands Mordred who just stares at him from beneath her helmet.

"I'm going to make you suffer, like how you and that Goddess Whore made us suffer!" After she said that, she turns to Diane's unconscious face before raising her sword with both hands just as a large blood-red aura was released from the blade. With that, her helmet starts to open until the Magic was suddenly cut off with body of her eyes widening under the helmet before her arms started losing the strength to lift her sword and drops it, having it fall ok the ground with a "cling" sound being heard before she looks at her arms.

"W-What's happening, why am I—" She couldn't finish that sentence after using all her strength to raise both of her arms in order to quickly block a spear slamming into her helmet, leaving cracks just before she was sent flying hard into a crystal and before she could even understand what was happening, above her appeared many Kunai spears that proceeded too slam down upon her, causing an explosion with dust flying everywhere but it clears to show Mordred who's armor was cracked. The ones she found standing before her was a smiling Ban who's upper clothing was gone to reveal that his body was suddenly more muscular then before as well as holding her sword. King was currently next to Diane, he was drained of his physical abilities yet he was still looking up at her worriedly with tears in his eyes while a light green barrier was protecting them.

"Sorry about that, but I'll be stopping you here." Hearing that, Mordred grits her teeth in anger just before she felt something and turns to see something heading there way. Without another thought she disappears by lightning, surprising Ban just before he saw his hand missing with the sword as well, turning to see that she had backed away from them all in anger due to missing most of her physical abilities but even so she was still strong, her gaze shifts over to see Naruto had arrived with sword in hand before thinking about her great loss of stamina from the fighting as well as the missing physical abilities, knowing she can't win with physical abilities. I'm the end she began to grit her teeth in anger since of she continues holding back her magic, then she won't be able to take Naruto.

" **I'M ENDING THIS!** " Mordred shouts with rage, shocking Naruto, Meliodas, Ban, and King at the sudden rise of magic from her body before her helmet recedes with her sword suddenly becoming stained with dark red blood, and with that the blade of the sword, was enveloped by a radiance of blood, giving off a strange, violent and furious sound as it begins to transform. Seeing this had shocked all the Sins at the massive amount of power, looking directly at King who stood in front of Diane while a light-green barrier was protecting the two as well as healing Diane slowly, not only that but where Ban stood, he was in front of them. While this was happening, Naruto was about to do something when he heard his name being called and turns to see Meliodas mouthing something while his wounds were healing by the darkness leaking from his body.

" **BEHOLD!** " Mordred shouts which her sword, Clarent, changes. It's normally pure and beautiful form, began to transfigure as the sword became tainted by a sinister and wicked blade befitting a demon. Transformed into a grotesque and unsightly form, red lightning starts too flickers through the surroundings as it is clad in her unimaginable hatred. Slowly, she starts to raise the sword up high while thinking that even if Naruto were to go against her attack, with his current power level he would survive it.

" **CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!** " She screamed before unleashing the blood radiance upon the them as a flash of light, becoming a surging wave with the simple purpose of destruction. It release became a straight line of crimson lightning from the tip of her sword, heading directly for the two but what happened next shocked her completely, all of a sudden, Meliodas appeared between the two sides, right in front of the attack, much to her shock before seeing that Naruto had thrown him. When she looked back, she saw him drawing back his broken sword.

" **FULL COUNTER!** " With those words, he swung the broken sword and the moment it made contact it was reflected back towards the wide eyed Mordred who saw it was now even stronger then her own attack, before she goes to guard herself with her helmet retracting as the attack was closing in on her but just as she was about to try and counter, in front of her appeared something that caused her hope to fill her heart.

"That's..." Mordred thought at seeing a light pink seven flower petals barrier shield made from light. Taking the form of a seven layered shield in the shape of an iridescent flower. The moment the blast made contact, a massive shockwave was made as the attack collided with the massive shield but it wasn't enough because one by one the layers started too be penetrated and destroyed leaving only enough for Mordred to ready her attack as the moment it broke through the final one, she swung down her blade.

" **CLARENT BLOOD ARHTUR!** " She screamed as a massive explosion took place, sending the earth, crystals, and everything else flying in all directions. As soon as it calms down, the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins immediately approaches the large dust cloud slowly too see what happened to the body when he stopped in shock at what he saw.

"Eheheheh, that was a good move." Spoke a smiling Mordred who's suffered great injuries, her left arms armor was destroyed along with the left side of her armor as well being destroyed, not only that she has wounds on her body as well as blood yet she still stood strong. Seeing this, the other Sins couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Are you kidding me, how is she still alive?" King shouts with shock as the other Sins were in disbelief at what they saw, not understanding how she could have survived such an attack.

"I don't get it, the amount of magic she used was doubled by my "Full Counter" yet how—" Meliodas stops there and turns fast to see the cause of it just like the others who follow his gaze, all seeing that Naruto was standing while he has his left arm extended with his sword vanishing, the expression upon his face was that of confusion.

"My arm...i-it just moved on its own but...what did I—" He was cut off by all of them hearing Mordred give a small laugh, gaining there attention once more to see that big smile.

"Seems, that even if he can't remember who I am he still can't help but protect me." She said truthfully to them all before standing up straight with her sword going over her right shoulder, yet even so she was still exhausted.

"Whatcha' talkin about kid, you saying you knew he would protect you?" Ban questioned the Knight who runs her left hand through her hair in order to wipe away the sweat.

"Of course, him doing so truly proves what we had all hoped." Hearing that, Ban didn't like that how she said made it imply there's more of them.

"And what may I ask is that, exactly?" King questioned the once King who smiles.

"It's simple actually, after all a father tends to act without thinking when protecting their daughter from danger." When those words left her mouth, Meliodas, Ban, and King's eyes widen in shock at what they heard.

"Daughter..." Melidoas thought, his eyes slowly becoming more wide by the second and it only stops when he turns fast to see the disbelief on Naruto's face while he stares at the girl in front of him, ever since he saw her face, he kept having this feeling like he had met her before until it finally happened at that very moment, a spark occurred like a lightning bolt of emotions as well as fragments of memories striking through his head and with it agony, agony like he had never felt before.

" **RAAWRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Naruto screamed in pain as his hands grab his head in great pain with his legs failing and falling to his knees, what came after was a single image of a smiling child Mordred being lifted in the air by someone.

(Higher Papa, higher!)

"What...is this memory?!" When Naruto asked himself that, but in the end he yells again in pain before falling to his side and curling into a ball, unable to make out the fragments as it was more pain and voices them memories. Watching this scene was Meliodas who could see that his mind was under great stress and agony but with it he saw a completely grey memory that showed a kid Mash holding a wooden sword in hand.

(Mash, let's call it for today since you look exhausted.)

(I-I want to keep training, my King!)

(Ma—)

(Please sir, I wanna get stronger so I can fight by your side!)

(... Fine, but don't overdue it, ok?)

While this was happening, Mordred had her eyes set on Naruto who could no longer protect himself or resist, immediately she points her sword at them all with clear determination in her eyes.

"I'm taking back my father from you villains, no matter what!" As soon as she shouts that, her eyes widen and looks in one direction with anger as if she heard something.

" **WHAT, BUT JE—** " She was silenced there, before looking at her feet with intense rage before she turns fast and starts running away in retreat as her orders say. Seeing this, Ban was about to give chase when two arrow's flew into his legs, surprising the Sin of Greed before they look to see someone on a large green crystal, taking aim. She wore a beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt, and it is completely lacking in silkiness. What was very noticeable was her animal ears as well as her tail.

[ _Atalanta, Knight of The Round Table/Magic 2748-Strength 1759 Spirit 1738-Total 6245_ ]

"Don't even move Sin of—" She couldn't finish that sentence due to being unable to find the words after she spots Naruto who at the time was holding his head in pain but that didn't stop him to see who the new arrival was but the moment he saw the newcomer, made eye contact with her he was hit with many more memories, one being of himself standing next to the archer and helping her train in archery by steadying her aim.

(Come on Kitty, you need to stay perfectly still.)

(Your majesty, my name is Atalanta and if you continue to address me as "Kitty" then I'll be forced to report this as sexual harassment to your wife.)

(Seriously Atalanta, we were friends for years so why you gotta pull out the harassment card already? Weren't you the one wanting scratches behind the ears when you got drunk that one knight?)

(T-That was because of alcohol that bitch served, I mean really, she talked about it being so high-class that only the ones she deems worthy can drink it, **SHE PURPOSELY GAVE ME THAT WINE TO GET ME DRUNK!** )

With that memory, Naruto could only roll on the ground as he was gripping his head tightly while his stomach's tattoo was glowing immensely. Seeing him, the archer could only stare at him before she gotta her teeth and forces herself to look away right as she retreated. Seeing this, Ban was about to move after them when he felt something from his wounds and hits the ground, unable to move from being paralyzed. Seeing this, Meliodas just looks back at the in pain Naruto before running over to him, looking down to see he was in an incredible amount of pain and appearing as he lost consciousness, appearing as he's stuck in a nightmare with pain evident on his face.

"What do I do...?" Meliodas asked himself, not knowing what he can do to ease Naruto's pain as it's obvious his memories of what could be seen as the past and the present are clashing with each other and causing much pain.

"Um, Cap'n... I can't really move." Ban said to Meliodas who looks to see the two Knights of the Round were now gone.

"Heeeeeey!" Hearing that, the Captain of the Seven Deadly's Sins head shifts back to see Hawk running towards them with Elizabeth on top of him.

"Wow, you guys are really going at it!" Hawk said with a worried Elizabeth speaking to them.

"You guys aren't hurt, are you—" She stops there the moment she spots Naruto who was laying on the ground with a look of pain on his face, the moment Hawk had stopped did the Princess immediately get off him too run to Naruto, kneeling down so she could then have him sit up by wrapping her arms around him.

"Naruto, please open your eyes!" Elizabeth begged yet he was unresponsive to her words, still appearing in a lot of pain with sweat dripping from his face before she turns to a wide eyed Meliodas.

"Sir Meliodas, what happened to Naruto?! He looks like he's in a lot of pain and he won't wake up!" She questioned the Captain who had a an uncomfortable look upon his face as he didn't know how to answer but he didn't need to when he and Elizabeth had noticed that Naruto had begun too calm down. Seeing this also caused Elizabeth to relax somewhat as she just held him closely yet still worried, not noticing the look on Meliodas's face as he stared at the two.

(But my love for her, I know it can never happen...)

(Not only have I made her worry for me nonstop, but I still fail in protecting her. If it weren't for you, she would have been killed twice. That is why, I am truly unworthy of such a Lady as Princess Elizabeth.)

Remembering his words, he just looked away and back at the direction where the two Knight's of the Round had fled.

"It took everything we had to fight Mordred...this isn't good, as we are now if they all decided to attack at the same time we won't have a chance." He thought, not liking the future where they have to fight them since it appears it will be dinner then later.

"What's going on?!" Hearing that, Meliodas looks to see Elizabeth's body had started to disintegrate by particles of light like Naruto's as well as the others.

"You guys don't belong here, in the Necropolis...so now it's pushing you all out." When they had heard that, they all turn to see the two kids they helped out earlier.

"That was great, you met the person you hoped to see." The older brother said with a smile like his sister to the surprised Ban.

"What are the two of you going here?" Ban questioned them, not knowing why they are suddenly here.

"Wait, are you two from here this whole time?" Once asked, the young sister nods in confirmation.

"Your cooking was really yummy, thank you." The girl said, gaining a smile from the Sin of Greed.

"Sure thing..." After saying that, he looks at the smiling Elizabeth.

"I'm glad I got to see you, Ban." She said to her love who responds.

"Later, Elaine." He said to her before they had all vanished before King could tell her anything, leaving Elaine and the two spirits by themselves.

"That was interesting." Hearing that, Elaine turns fast to find Death standing there with a cane and glowing red eyes, seeing him had shocked her but his appearance, she didn't like where this was going but what happened next caused not only her but the kids to sweat drop as well. His form shifted and transformed to that of a chibi version of himself.

"I believe this form makes you all feel more at ease. Now children, it's about time I remove you two from limbo since you two gore a date with Heaven." He told the two of them, surprising the kids but even so the big brother got in front of the little sister as he was glaring at him.

"Who are you?!" The boy demands the being who tilts his head.

"I'm Death..." Hearing that had caused the boy to start shaking, until she felt a hand on his shoulder and turns to see a smiling Elaine.

"Its ok, he won't do anything to you but lead you to where you need to go." She told the two of them reassuringly which the two just turn to see him move aside, relaying a golden door that opens up to reveal a golden light.

"If you would please?" With those words, slowly the two made there way towards the door before they started hearing voices of past loved ones which there eyes widen as tears appear in there eyes before they quickly run through with the door shutting. After that, he looks at the Fairy.

"You know, you can still go too?" When he asked her that, she just looks away and shows she's not ready to move on yet which he simply nods before reverting back to his previous form.

"Fine, I'll be leaving now since I've got a little business too attend to." Once that was said, behind him appears a black and white door that he immediately opens up with both of his hands, reversing Purgatory.

"I need to have a little chat with an old acquaintance..." After he said that, before he enters, he glances to his left to see that a blonde haired woman wearing a blue dress with armor was watching the entire scene before she vanished and with that he enters Purgatory with the door closing behind him.

 **THAT VERY NIGHT, IN THE GUEST ROOM**

Slowly, Naruto's eyes began to open and once again he found himself in the guest room having been unconscious for a few hours.

"Finally up?" Hearing that, he slowly raised his body just as his left hand touched his head to feel the after effects of what happened before looking up to see Meliodas standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. He showed a smile yet his eyes appeared to show he was bothered in a way.

"Yeah, right now I only have a headache." Just after saying that, Meliodas appeared to be somewhat relived before he turns his back to him, heading towards the door.

"You should get some rest, it's the best way to get rid of—" He was cut off by Naruto suddenly speaking.

"Meliodas..." Hearing that, the Captain of the Sins just looks back at Naruto to see him showing an expression of confusion yet also one that needs answers.

"I want you to be completely honest with me...who are you exactly?" When he asked that sudden question, Meliodas just stares at him with a little surprise yet instead of answering he simply places his hands behind his back, revealing a nonchalant expression in his face.

"Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. If that's all, then—" What Naruto said next, caused him to freeze.

"There's some things I wanna say, one being I met two beings imprisoned inside my consciousness, more so it appears to me they know you, and despise you among all else. I don't understand but I saw images of you, yet you looked...evil and cruel." With those words, he didn't see Meliodas's eyes slowly widening all the way and avoided his gaze.

"They seemed to be talking about some woman, blaming you because you stole her from them...who is this person they speak of? Moreover, these beings are inside of me...that means it has something to do with me and why I was found in the forest. Not only that, the ones that attacked us...I was hit by these visions, fractured memories of sorts...not only that, that woman...Mordred. I know for a fact she wasn't lying when she said I was her father not to mention how I reacted without realizing it to protect her, I felt the urge to keep her out of harms way. So please...tell me everything you know about what's going on!" He asked the Sin who turned around, not showing him his very depressed expression upon his face.

( **DIE MELIDOAS/NARUTO!** )

As he remembered the last memory, he just grits his teeth before answering.

"I'm sorry...but I can't do that." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen in shock but then he shows great anger towards Meliodas and his unwillingness.

"Why...what the hell are you hiding from me, Meliodas?!" Naruto said as he grits his teeth even more.

"I...just...—" He was cut off by Naruto who's begun shouting at him.

" **JUST WHAT, WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT TELLING ME WHO I AM?! THE ONES THAT ATTACKED US, THEIR MAIN MISSION WAS MY CAPTURE, THEY KNOW WHO I AM AND THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO TELL ME NOW!** " He demands the Sin but when he turns around, he was met with a very sad expression.

"If I told you, the seal might become even more damaged and if that happens..." Hearing that, his eyes widen since Death mentioned the seal as well.

"Please, I'll tell you everything, but...not now. After we save the Kingdom from the Holy Knight's, after that...I'll tell you, but for Elizabeth's sake...could your questions wait just a little longer?" With those words, Naruto just stares at the Sin of Wrath before he sighs out loud and lays back in bed.

"Fine...but when we do talk, I want to know everything. Who I am and you you are!" Hearing that, Meliodas just turns away and stops at the door.

"Ok..." With that said, he leaves the room and starts walking down the steps.

(How dare you, if it weren't for you...the Second King of Camelot would not have fallen!)

Meliodas just stares down in utter sadness at being the main cause for the Knight's of the Round to hate him but immediately he shows a brightened expression when he saw a worried Elizabeth exiting her room to stand in the steps, looking up at Meliodas with worry.

"He's awa—" He couldn't finish that sentence when Elizabeth showed a brightened expression filled with happened before she ran up the steps past the Sin who just looks down sadly.

"Well...isn't this what they call, jealousy." He said with a depressed smile but continued walking down the steps in silence.

 **AT THE MEETING PLACE WITHIN A DARK CAVE**

" **BUT** —" Mordred could not finish after receiving a hard slap by a single figure hidden by darkness.

"You defied my orders and now they know we are after Naruto...all because you lack patience." Hearing that, Mordred grits her teeth in anger.

" **PATIENCE?! WE HAD TO GO INTO SLUMBER AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR KINGDOM! MY FATHER, YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND WAS A HERO LIKE NO OTHER! THAT GODDESS WHORE CORRUPTED HIM, SHE MADE HIM LOSE WHAT MADE HIM OUR KING!** " She screamed at the figure in anger, showing hatred upon her face as she watched the shadow figure turn away from her.

"Even so, we still have our mission and it cannot go off course. Our main priorities is 1: Naruto's capture and to return him to how he once was, 2: The death of the two who corrupted him, and 3: Preventing the resurrection of the Demon Clan and the destruction of the remnants of the Goddess Clan so both will never again enter our world. We are just letting that fool Hendrickson hold onto the seal...after all as a Druid he is best at tracking the pieces while we ourselves will take the Dragon Key and get rid of Elizabeth's body." She said before walking away from the angered Mordred who only looks down with detest.

"Isn't that just a pathetic sight to behold." Hearing that, Mordred turns fast in anger to see a chuckling woman, who wore a black dress and possessed almost Snow White skin with her long hair also being black in color.

"Shut it you Semiramis, you witch! Just like your husband you hold many secrets from us!" Hearing that, she showed some annoyance when referred by that word but before the two continue they were stopped by a large figure standing between them, wearing his cloak and in silence. Seeing him, the two just look away in annoyance at him getting involved.

"Ahahahaha, come on sis you gotta chill!" Hearing that, Mordred turns back in annoyance to spot her younger brother Alexander standing behind her with Vlad. The

"If you interfere, I'll make you regret it!" She threatened her brother who raised his arms in defense while taking steps back.

"Damn sis, you scary." The boy said uncomfortably before they heard a laugh and turn to see Achilles standing next to Atalanta.

"Seems you're having fun!" Spoke the smiling Achilles who kept glancing back at Atalanta who appeared to be bothered by seeing it was truly Naruto before speaking up.

"I agree with Mordred, with me there we had the upper hand. We could have—" She couldn't finish that sentence after the shadowed figure appearing in front of her with an annoyed expression. The shadows crept off the person's face and body to reveal a woman and unlike Atalanta, she possessed long platinum blond hair that reached her back while sporting armor yet what was very noticeable was the fact her bust size alone was bigger then both woman. Her eyes were golden in color in ways yet showed anger despite there beauty. Her main clothing was a battle-dress with armour woven as well as wire gauntlets.

"That is enough, I'm not in the mood to hear your disagreement." Hearing that, she could only listen as they understood which Atalanta starts walking away.

"If it was an order by the King's most faithful friend then how can I object? But I'm curious, if the King remembers who he is then how will he react when he sees you as you are right now, Alter Jeanne?" Hearing that, she merely turns away.

"I do not know truly know, but since we were raised in the same house of god as friends and Orphans, I can see he will not be pleased at seeing...I have changed." After saying that, she starts walking away while the others just stare at her back.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE FIGHTING FESTIVAL. WELL GUYS I SUGGEST YOU GO ON MY PROFILE SINCE THE PICTURES OF THE CURRENT MEMBERS OF THE KNIGHT OF THE ROUND ARE ON THERE. ALSO, COPY AND PASTE LINKS SINCE THERE'S SOME PROBLEMS WITH IT. WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER AND I THINK THERE'S A FEW MISTAKES.**


	11. Extra Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I am wondering if I should or not make this M-Rated, either way it's still being thought of so as of now I'll be keeping it up as M-Rated. Now you must be wondering why this is small, it's because this is an Extra Chapter which is like what Manga do involving short side stories, first time I'm doing something like this so I wanna test it out on this story. These will be posted between chapters, giving you more information on characters as well as the past and how said characters met or how they know each other, and more._**

 ** _Extra Chapter 1.0 The King and Jeanne D'Arc_**

 **DREAM/FLASHBACK 3000 YEARS AGO AT AN UNMARKED BUILDING IN THE WOODS**

"When, will this end...?" Thought a girl no more than nine, she has very noticeable long blonde hair and her blue eyes but besides that, what was easily seen on her was that her her ragged clothing was badly ripped with bruises all over her body and including on her left eye that was half shut from being bruised as well. She was laying next to many corpses of orphan children around her age that were also beaten, deprived of food, and for some they were abused in many ways. All Jeanne could do was stare at the ceiling with her own thoughts while her body continues to ache from the torment she's received. Only able to think about how a group of bandits entered the orphanage, having killed the Nun's and Priest in charge of it before kidnapping the children to be sold into slavery and more.

"God...please...save me." She thought to herself, trying to hang onto hope before she heard it, something exploding in the next room followed by shouting yet as the shouting got higher it turned to begging only to end like the other voices by something hard hitting the floor. In a matter of moments, the door became pieces as someone stood at the opening which all Jeanne does was look up slowly with both of her eyes widening to see a completely bloodied boy sharing great similarities to Naruto except his hair was spiky with silver highlights as well as his pupils were slitted while wearing an emotionless expression, in his hands he held twin blades, one being black while the other white. Slowly he entered the room with the swords vanishing before he kneels down to Jeanne to help her sit up.

"Sorry, when I came back with some bread for the others you were all missing while the caretakers were dead...it me over a week to find you all, but..." He stops there before he grits his teeth until he was stopped by feeling his clothes being stretched and just looks down at the shaking Jeanne who was leaning into him as she shed tears at finally being saved but also sadness at all those who had died while experiencing torture as well as the ones who had went missing, never to be seen again.

 _UNRAVEL ACOUSTIC-OST_

Without another word said, slowly he picks Jeanne up bridal style, showing no sighs of weakness before he begins to walk towards the door, entering through it to reveal the gory scene. Even Jeanne was horrified the moment she saw the mess of dead bodies littering the floor with it covered in a pond of blood, heads were severed from their bodies, others still attached to the body yet were impaled through the head with others the chest, one body was against the wall due too two broken legs of a chair impaled through the eyes followed by a vanishing sword in the mouth. As she looked around, she saw other bodies impaled by a variety of different blades yet the ones unharmed were the countless corpses of children that were lined up against the wall, having blankets that were laid on top of them to conceal what was under while there faces looked peaceful despite how they suffered. All Jeanne could do was lean into the boy and clutches him as she shed more tears while he himself showed not a hint of emotion, drained of it after losing so much. By the time they made it outside the building behind them was suddenly engulfed in flames, causing Jeanne's eyes to widen as the boy turns to face it, watching it as it began to fall apart slowly.

"There all gone now...the caretakers...our family, everyone we grew up with." Hearing that, Jeanne just looks up at what could be seen as the passive looking boy.

"They say the Demon Clan are horrible monsters that would kill the innocent yet, I think Humans are worse...this is proof that they can become the embodiment of evil in this world, yet even so my family and you Jeanne embodied that light I saw in them. I can't hate humanity because of you all, but I can't love humanity either...I just, don't care about them anymore." He told the wide eyed Jeanne who was staring at the blazing building before her gaze shifts over to the one carrying her who appeared to have lost a part of him in the blazing building. Slowly, she could only look down with great sadness, as even after all she has been through she could not bring herself to hate them yet the boy on the other hand no longer cares about them, neither love nor hate for he has seen both sides of the humanity.

"Where will we go now?" Jeanne asked the boy who stares at the building engulfed in flames before he turned his back away from the building so he could begin to walk away with Jeanne.

"Don't know, all I do know is that it's just you and me now...Jeanne." Was all he said as he continued onwards towards the dark forest that was brightened by the flames.

 **YEARS LATER, ON THE DAY OF JEANNE D'ARC'S EXECUTION**

Currently a silent Jeanne who wore nothing but a white gown and wooden cuffs on her arms while legs were metal cuffs connected by chains. She was being taken towards her death, walking on a street with two crowds of civilians watching the scene from her left and right as her wooden cuffs were chained to a knight riding a horse while behind her was a another knight.

" **WITCH!** "

" **DIE!** "

" **WHORE!** "

" **YOU'LL PAY!** "

" **YOU HERTIC!** "

" **WITCH!** "

Finally one threw a rock at the woman who didn't bother resisting as she was hit hard in he head, drawing blood that drops ok her eye before realizing what she needed.

"Please, anyone! Someone, please, a cross! Can someone please give me a cross?" She asked anyone just before one girl walks up to her, holding said cross and gives it to her before she thanks her, showing a gentle smile as she approached her death. In a matter of moments she was chained tightly to the stake yet all she did was grip the cross before closing her eyes where a smiling kid Naruto appeared in her thoughts just as the fire was was released all around her.

"O Lord, I sacrifice this body to—" She couldn't finish that sentence after hearing someone speak directly in front of her.

"Don't even think about it, Jeanne." Hearing that, her eyes immediately open to find someone standing in front of her, on top of the flames which said flames that were about to engulf her suddenly stopped from even touching her body.

"Did you actually think I would let the last bit of family I have left die, did you?" Once asked, all Jeanne could do was show sadness as tears appeared in her eyes as if begging him to save her.

"Let's get out of here, Jeanne." Was all he said before she finds herself once again being carried bridal style by the serious man who wore a new outfit which consisted of a black body armor made, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. He wore a red coat like shroud, the left sleeve connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arm and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate. His right arm however was sleeveless, revealing it to be reptilian with man scales, and the sharp claws. All he does was hold Jeanne close while she hangs onto him tightly, not caring as they were being watched before he disappears.

 **DREAM/FLASHBACK END**

A pair of eyes open wide and immediately Jeanne d'Arc sat up sweating beads before she wiped it away with her right hand while sitting on a large King sized bed with rose decorated blankets while inside what could be seen as the room at the top of a tower with a window having light shine through. Jeanne began to feel anger at having that dream yet again, reminding her why she needs to save her King.

"Again with that damn dream, I already know that I couldn't do anything for him...all those years, fighting on the battlefield as a cold blooded killer. While I could do nothing but watch and worry him." After she mutters what, she begins to calm down when the moment a woman appeared in her head, looking very similar to Mordred yet different.

"If it weren't for her highness, I don't think I would have ever seen Naruto smile again." While thinking that, she exits out of her bed to look out the window that granted her a marvelous view of the scenery of a massive garden.

"Don't worry, we'll save you my King." She told herself with determination.

 **EXTRA CHAPTER END**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, it's 1:48 AM in the morning and very tired. PM me if there are mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this newest chapter tho it is short, their was another part that would make this longer but I decided to take it out since it would fit better after the Vaizel arc because what I have planned for this arc will change some things to this story._**

Chapter 12

 **NEXT DAY, JUST OUTSIDE THE TOWN KNOWN AS VAIZEL**

Currently standing outside the Boar Hat were Meliodas, Naruto, Elizabeth, Ban, King, Diane, and Hawk's Mama who was carrying the entire Boar Hat atop her back.

"That town clinging to the side of the mountain is Vaizel. It's a well known merchant town." The captain said, peering into the distance with his right hand blocking the sun while standing next to the others.

"Is it really here?" Hawk asked with wonder yet Meliodas only strengthens his words.

"Some customer said they brought in a massive hammer that couldn't be wielded by anyone." He said just as King confirms it with some doubts.

"To the hell with that, do something about my clothes!" Hearing that, they all turn I Ban who wore no upper clothing yet miraculously he still had an undamaged pair of pants.

"Just cover your six-pack with an apron." Spoke the chibi captain of the Seven Deadly Sins just before the depressed Diane swung her fists on the ground, sending everyone in the air as she shouts.

" **THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT NOW!** Why am I being left behind to mind the tavern?!" Diane demands of the group at being singled out.

"Look Diane, a few years back a Giant went wild at their festival. They've all been banned from the town. We'll come right back after we see what's what." He told the tearful Giant Crybaby who shakes her head in disagreement.

"No, it'll be boring!" She complained just as Naruto sighs at the girl while muttering "Giant Crybaby".

"Um, I'll stay behind, too." Hearing that, he just looks at her with surprise.

"Are you sure?" Meliodas questioned her just as Naruto faces her.

"Then I'll stay behind too in case—" He was cut off by Meliodas suddenly speaking.

"Actually, King can stay behind too so you can come with us." When Meliodas said that, Naruto just stares at him with surprise at the sudden answer.

"But I think I should also—" He was silenced by their leader shaking his head.

"Don't worry, King and Diane will protect her in case anything bad happens and don't forget you have that sensing ability so the moment you sense something out here just alert us and we'll be on our way." Meliodas assures the Ex-Apprentice who just sighs before he nods in understanding with Meliodas facing Ban.

"Ok, let's move out!" He told the two of them and in no time flat they were already walking away from the group but as they entered the forest, Naruto was leading the way a little up ahead from the group next to Hawk having a barrel of alcohol atop him while Meliodas was walking next to Ban who wore an apron, he too had a curious look on his face and with that curiosity a question popped into his head before he gets closer to Meliodas to ask him something.

"Hey Cap'n~ I got a question for ya." Hearing that, the leader of the Sins just looks at Ban.

"You were quick on the answer back there, could the reason that you don't want Naruto to stay behind with Elizabeth be that you're—" He couldn't even finish the sentence after he was sent flying and past the now wide eyed Naruto and Hawk who had just witnessed the Sin of Greed break through a tree before hitting another that he proceeds to slide down against, covering a part of the tree in his own blood from the gaping hole in his chest which the two start sweating.

"W-Wha—..." Hawk just stops there and he and Naruto turn slowly to see the carefree chibi faced captain walk past them with his hands behind his head as if nothing happened.

"Did...something happen?" Naruto Questioned the Sin who turns back to them.

"Just Ban asking a stupid question." When he answered, the two simply sweat dropped at hearing that as they watched Meliodas walk past Ban who was just laying in a pool of his own blood, his wound already healing as he starts getting back up but as he did he glances at the captain with a passive look, making eye contact with the calm Sin of Wrath before it was broken by someone speaking to Ban.

"What did you ask him?" Hearing that question, he just turns to Naruto and Hawk who just stood there with confusion as they watched Ban remove his torn apron before turning his back to them with his hands going into his pockets.

"Nothing important, just a stupid question..." He answers with a smile while he continued to walk, none of them seeing Meliodas looking down at his feet with a very bothered expression upon his face.

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER, IN THE TOWN OF VAIZEL**

"Step right up! Get your swords from a skilled blacksmith!"

"This five specimen was found in the tomb of a king!"

Spoke many salesman, trying to sell for profit while walking past them were Naruto, Meliodas, Ban, and Hawk who were looking around and as they were walking they passed two figures, one being a very large person concealed by a black cloak unlike the other.

"Wow, you gotta check out this sword!" Spoke none other then the member of the Knight's of the Round, the younger brother of Mordred, Alexander. He wore a helmet to conceal his identity which was an old Rusty night helmet. The figure next to him didn't reply but all he did was glance at Naruto, Ban, and Meliodas walking away in silence before Bach at Alexander who was looking up with him before opening up the helmet to reveal his eyes filled with strength but also a gentle vibe.

"Relax, unlike the others I am the calmest! We won't capture him unless we see a perfect opening so for now let's just have fun!" He told the large one that just stares down at the smiling Prince who flips his helmet back down before picking up a shinny blade. As this was happening, the group finally stopped after meeting one small and old person who was drunk with a bottle in hand.

"Lookin' for anything in particular it are you in the festival?" He Questioned the blonde haired one.

"Nah, we're just looking for a weapon. A big hammer, actually. We heard their might be one at this market?" He said, gaining the curiosity of the old man who helps out.

"Oh, that's easy enough. Right behind that rock." He said, pointing at the giant rock that they all got behind to find it just laying their against it.

"So that's Gideon..." Spoke the abased Naruto who stares at the giant hammer.

"It really was actually here!" Just after saying that, they all noticed a floating piracy of cloth with a helmet and small frail arms as well as legs appearing before them all with a smile.

"Now, let the annual Vaizel Fighting Festival begin!" He shouts, gaining cheers from many around them.

"The use of weapons is strictly forbidden! Men who let their fists do the talking should sign to right away! The winner gets 100 gold coins, and we're throwing in this Giant's War Hammer as an added bonus!" Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but smile at seeing that with all three of them here, it'll be a piece of cake, that was until he saw the two Sins speaking to each other.

"We're gonna put our names up, right?" Ban questioned his captain who was cracking his knuckles.

"Let's see who's the best." When Naruto heard that, he was about to turn-tail and run back to Elizabeth due to not wanting to fight the Sins who most obviously want to kick each other's asses but he couldn't after he found himself being held by both Meliodas and Ban who were gripping his arms, dragging him towards the ref.

"Hey, count us in!" Meliodas shouts with Naruto sighing out loud since theirs a high chance he will get his ass kicked since he not only can't summon out the sword but his abilities returned to normal. Suddenly Meliodas let go of Naruto just like Ban which he turns to find their leader being held in the air by a very much muscular man who was much taller then them all.

"This ain't no festival for kids! Beat it!" He told the young man who simply blinks with surprise.

"Sorry, I don't see what the problem is." Meliodas told the man who glared at him just before a new voice was heard.

"Well, isn't this very much a surprise." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen to see that the one who stopped the large man from doing anymore was a muscular man with an odd hairdo and a cheerful smile. He simply pushed the larger ones arm down before looking at him.

"Don't spoil the fun, Okay? This is a festival." He told the large one who looked very annoyed.

"Who do you think—" He stops right their before turning his back to them all.

"You know that I'm Taizoo, the winner of this festival three years running, right?" He warns right as he starts walking away just as the man looks back at the wide eyed Naruto with a smile while he stood next to the Sins who yet they didn't let their guard down as they watched him glance at them before he sighs.

"So it really was true, you guys don't look exactly like them but your definitely them since Naruto's with you." Hearing that, Naruto stood his ground as he got ready to fight until he was stopped by a hand meeting his face, surprising him and the other two.

"I'm not gonna take you in if that's what your thinking...well, not by force I mean since it's obvious that me against all of you wouldn't end well. So how about this, since the order was also for your capture then let's make it simple. We both enter the festival and whoever lasts longer wins. I win, you come with me back to Liones but if you win I won't do anything but report back to Liones that you and the Sins were here. Deal?" He asked the wide eyed Naruto who was in disbelief at what he heard.

"Wait, but why would you do that Howzer—" He stops there just as the Holy Knight slams his left hand on his right shoulder with a smile.

"It's because, I failed you." He told Naruto who just stares at him wide eyed before he turns his back to them all with a wave.

"Looking forward to fighting you Sins in the Festival, especially you Naruto if we do end up fighting each other." He told the young man just before he starts walking away from the surprised Naruto who couldn't help but smile.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE MATCHUPS ARE MADE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and to the guest that wrote the review "Finally an Update" shut up, be glad that I even updated no less another chapter a day after since I've got many other stories on hold such as King of The Ocean and The Lightning King, Raijin so don't give me that😡._**

👹👹 ** _DEVILMAN CRYBABY REVIEW/SKIP TO NOT BE SPOILED👹👹_**

 ** _Saw the entire season 1 of Devilman Crybaby on Netflix, first I must say it's not for kids but for 18-older since it's very graphic, M-Rated, lot of nudity and sexual scenes...but beyond that it was a great series in general. Yet the final episodes, it was depressing as hell and reminds me of Evangelion tho I haven't seen it all but I know about the ending and it's just like that...not really a fan of how it all ended since I'm more of a good ending kind of guy as this ones just depressing how Akira died while Ryo/Satan continued to suffer before the planet was bombarded by an unneeded God Squad. Many great parts but didn't like how it ended, depressing as hell and almost makes me want to make an alternate ending by doing a crossover with Naruto but not sure since me wanting to do that, it's about a little higher then Samurai Jack ending. But I must say, Akira is a badass in many regards and I wish he got that happy ending he deserved instead of losing all the ones he loves to humans, I mean really...their just fucked up in the head and it even makes me want to annihilate them all at how they treated the corpses of human and Devilman alike...dark as hell. Overall, good series just the last two ep's were depressing as hell with the ending leaving me feeling like I wanted more from it then what they gave me, wish the manga ended a different way and anime.💀💀💀💀💀 ️😭._**

Chapter 12

 **ON TOP OF THE MASSIVE ROCK**

Currently they all stood Naruto, the Sins, cloaked individuals, and many more in the center stage. The red-head just kept glancing at his teacher who was smiling at getting to fight in the Festival after so long. As he stared at him, he thought about how he trained him in being a Knight.

(Seriously Naruto, you gotta put more into your swings but not lose your balance otherwise you won't get anywhere as you are right now.)

(Your the one who gave me this massive sword, I can barely hold it up in the air!)

(Its to help you get physically stronger and once you get use too that then you using a smaller sword will be much much easier, so don't doubt me Whiskers!)

( **I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU REJECTED HAIR MODEL!)**

( **WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU TOMATO!** )

Naruto couldn't help but smile until his attention was drawn towards the Ref.

"The Fighting Festival elimination round will now begin! Fighters, step into the ring!" He shouts with all of them entering it one by one, with Naruto being the only one too see with great shock that on one side of the stage was none other then Princess Veronica next to her bodyguard, the son of the other Great Holy Knight, Griamore who then enters the ring.

"Why are they here—" He stops there before looking at the smiling Meliodas.

"Okay, let's get Diane's sacred treasure back!" He said with a reassuring smile upon his face which Naruto just sighs since two Holy Knight's have entered the Ring and he can already tell Veronica was looking directly at him.

"The referee will be yours truly, Love Helm! The rules of this round are simple in the extreme! Knock your opponent out of this ring! Throw them out, okay! Push them out, ok! Punch them into the air, also okay! If it's barehanded, it's okay! The ten contestants still standing will move on to the finals! Without further ado, jet the elimination round begin!" He shouts at the top of his lungs with everyone charging for everyone into a large skirmish.

"Where is Princess Elizabeth, Naruto?" Hearing that, he just sighs out loud before turning around while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Griamore." He said to the taller one looking down at him before he was grabbed by the Holy Knight to look directly in his face.

"I know you wouldn't do something as foolish as leave the Princess unguarded so where is she in this town?" He questions Naruto who grew serious just before the two heard a very girlish scream and they turn at they exact same time to find none other then Alexander on the edge of the arena...lifting Veronica's fur coat's bottom to see what was under. Seeing this, Griamore immediately let's go of Naruto who drops on his ass to watch the Holy Knight charging for Alexander.

" **HOW DARE YOU!** " Griamore shouts just before he swung his fist right at the young man who merely ducks before sliding under Griamore to get behind him so he can pat his back.

"No need to feel anger my man, was just checking if she wore panties and no she did not." He said just before Griamore turns fast with his right arm being swung but his eyes widen to see he was no longer there.

"You should calm down, ya' know." He stops cold before he moves his head slowly to see Alexander sat on his left shoulder.

"Such speed, I didn't even notice hi—" His train of thought was silenced by a large man flying past them and they just turn to see one cloaked female sending man after man flying off the ring.

"Damn." Alexander muttered which caused Griamore to snap it of it before he tries grabbing the him yet he was gone yet again. When he turns he saw Alexander standing behind the cloaked figure who turns fast with her fist drawn but froze at finding herself face to face with the young man who lifted his helmet to gaze into her eyes after having his other hand lift her hat just enough so their eyes can meet.

"Oh, so he wasn't lying...just seeing your face only proves it. Diane Trojan." When he said that last name, the revealed Diane's eyes only widen in Great shock before the young man shuts the helmet just as he lets her hat go.

"I gotta say, it's an honor meeting you but how did you decrease your size? Did you use the same method as your mother did for—" He stopped cold after barely moving his head from a fist.

" **SHUT UP!** " She shouts with anger, surprising the other fighters while Naruto, Ban, and Meliodas, recognize the voice before they turn to see the girl swinging fist after fist at Alexander who was dodging them all with great ease as if it wasn't even a problem.

"He wasn't lying when he said you held a grudge against him." Hearing that further pissed her off but before she swung she found a palm in her face that stopped her as well as having her right wrist grabbed by his left hand.

"Didn't you hear, the fight is over?" Hearing that, her eyes just widens to see that the only ones in the ring were Naruto, Meliodas, Ban, Alexander, Howzer, Griamore, Diane, the large cloaked figure, Taizoo, and Cain. Seeing this and the fact that everyone was staring at her, her arms dropped to her side before she looks down while her teeth were being grit in anger. Naruto was the only one who could not only see it but feel the anger boiling from her as it was directed at Alexander.

"Now, since the fighting has finally stopped, let's take a look at who's still in the ring?" Love Helm said with the ten just standing still as they were counted as of being ten.

"All right, we will now hold the lottery for the finals! The ten finalists, please come to the waiting room!" He told the group who began walking towards it but as they did, Naruto walked a little slower to stand next to Diane.

"Diane, is that you? How did—" He stops there to see She wasn't even listening but looking down at her feet with a depressed expression before looking up at the one ahead of them being carefree. In no time flat they were inside the small building.

"Now, draw lots! The first round will be fought between contestants who draw the same letter!" Love Helm said with a cup atop his head with lots inside it, one by one they drew them in silence.

"This sucks, why can't they just hurry this up already?" Ban asks no one in particular before looking back at the large cloaked figure.

"What about you big guy, I know you must be itching to at least fight, right?" He asked but what he received was a breath of steam in his face which caused the Immortal to just smile at feeling like he wants to kick the larger ones ass but turns back after hearing footsteps to see Meliodas taking a step forward which he follows suite. In the end they all drew one, standing or sitting in the rock benches.

"I will now announce the fight cards! The first pairing is... Taizoo Versus Matrona!" He said, causing Taizoo to look at the silent "cloaked" Diane who was staring at the floor with a lost look in her eyes.

"The second pairing is, Griamore Versus Alexander!" With that said, the large one glances at the smaller one who was a little taller then Meliodas just as he gives the Holy Knight a thumbs up awkwardly yet still disliked him greatly for what he did to Veronica.

"The third pairing... Meliodaf Versus Cain!" He shouts, causing their leader to blink in surprise before he looks back at Ban.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?" He asked the smiling Sin who scratches the back of his head.

"Thought we needed new names for this!" He told their leader who just stares at Ban at how he thought that was a good name.

"The fourth pairing...Howzer Versus...Whiskers!" Hearing that, Naruto was surprised since almost immediately he knew that he was fighting Howzer because that was a nickname he received from his teacher yet after a few seconds of letting the name sink in, a tic mark appears on Naruto's forehead before he turns to the smiling Ban.

"You didn't..." He asked Ban who replies after he gave a chuckle.

"What, I got you covered at least with a great name!" He told the Red-head who was glaring at Ban but then Howzer after the guy gave his own chuckle, followed by words.

"Whiskers huh, doesn't that bring me back." He said to himself before looking at his student who was glaring at her teacher.

"Whatever you say, you rejected hair model?" Hearing that, a tic mark appears on Howzer's forehead before lightning appeared between the two of them.

"And finally the fifth pairing! Baan Versus Herc!" Hearing that odd name, Ban just tilts his head in confusion at who that person was.

"Sweet, you get to fight him man!" Hearing that, Ban turns to see Alexander facing the now named Herc who was silent but was looking directly at Ban who returns the stare with his own passive stare while Naruto kept glancing at Diane since he felt worried that she's started acting all depressed all of a sudden.

* * *

 **5 MINUTES LATER, ON THE STAGE**

"The Vaizel Fighting Festival finals will now begin! The rules are simple! Matches are won by, tap outs, opponent passes out, or falling out of the ring! Now let's get things started with the first match! Taizoo Vs. Matrona!" Love Helm shouts with the two entering the ring all the while Naruto was wondering about how Diane decreased her size moreover at the fact he noticed that King was in the crowd too, looking a little drained as if he lost a lot of blood but no Elizabeth which his eyes narrowed all the way, about to question Diane after the match.

"Standing 9 feet tall and weighing 489 pounds, Taizoo the winner of the last three years!" Love Helm said to the tallest one who was about the same height as the cloaked figure who was Alexander's ally but could be seen as a little shorter by a foot or less.

"Standing at 5 feet, 5 inches tall and weighing in at none of your business, Matrona!" He shouts with many wanting to see what was under it her cloak.

"36, 23, 35..." Hearing that, Naruto just glances at Meliodas fir what he said since he thought he already knew who she was from her voice.

"Oopsie! Miss, the hat is fine, but please remove your cloak." He requested of the girl who did as said without a word, appearing as itching to fight and under it surprised everyone, especially Naruto who saw that Diane wore Elizabeth's outfit much to his confusion.

"No doubt about it, that's my taverns uniform but if that's Elizabeth then why does her top look a little smaller and her butt looking much larger?" Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but blush yet glared at Meliodas for what he said.

"Ok, my eyes are glued on this first bout! Now...LET the FIGHTING BEGIN!" He declares yet in an instant, they all watched Diane quickly get in front of Taizoo before delivering a single uppercut that sent him flying through the air and off the massive rock followed by shouting. Everyone was dumbfounded and surprised as they stared at the single woman in the ring who's hat fell off to reveal herself as Diane but smaller, human size with an annoyed look on her face that had begun to ease from releasing the stress building up in her.

" **A ONE SHOT VICTORY! MATRONA IS THE WINNER!** " Love Helm declares with cheering being heard from everyone.

"This sweet young girl didn't even bat an eyelash before she sent Taizoo flying! This years Fighting Festival is shaping up to be a wild ride!" Love Helm shouts while Ban was in disagreement that was Diane and even voiced it while Naruto walked towards Diane who was getting off stage to walk back inside the building.

"That's definitely her." Hearing that, the two Sins turn to look at the exhausted King.

"King? Are you ok, you look like your about too keel over?" Questioned Meliodas who watched the Fairy sigh as he recalled what happened while Naruto finally got to Diane who was about to enter the building.

"Diane!" Hearing that, she just turns to face Naruto who was staring at her seriously.

"First, where is Princess Elizabeth, second, how did you get this small, third why are you wearing the Princess's clothing, and fourth what happened in the ring with the one wearing the helmet?!" He said, questioning her four times with a serious expression upon his while she just stares at him, still not very happy after the one she met in the ring.

"I'm here!" Came the muffled voice of someone which Naruto's gaze slowly looks down at Diane's breasts with great confusion.

"Did I...wha?" Was the sound released from Naruto's mouth as he continued staring at her breasts, trying to understand what the fuck was happening before the small Giant sighs and moves a piece of cloth located above her chest to reveal to Naruto a part of her breasts and between them a shrunken Elizabeth. There was only silence as Naruto continued staring at her breasts in disbelief while other civilians noticed Naruto staring at Diane who appeared to be giving him a look at his cleavage, not noticing the small princess between her breasts. Slowly Naruto's right hand unconsciously moved towards Elizabeth, all the while he spoke.

"Why are you—" He couldn't even finish that sentence as what happened next made almost everyone flinch, it was the fact that Diane slammed her right leg between his legs, causing his jaw to drop in utter pain but he couldn't let out a scream from the sheer pain he felt. In the end he hits the rocky ground, unable to move but clutch the part that makes him a man.

" **PERVERT!** " Diane shouts while covering her breasts and just turns away before entering the building with all Naruto being able to do was lift his hand towards the now closed door.

"B-But I-I wasn't-..." He couldn't even finish due to the pain before finding himself being helped up by none other then Howzer who had his left arm wrapped around his neck.

"You better heal fast since our match isn't far off. But seriously Naruto, you were guarding the Princess for just how long? Either way, I think it would have been a good idea to teach you how to treat woman." Hearing that, Naruto's eye began to twitch.

"At least...my hair isn't shit!" Hearing that, Howzer's eye just twitches at the hair insult again.

"You're really asking me to kick your ass in the ring, aren't you?" He asked his once student before they entered the building. Watching his entire scene was a sweating Alexander who was feeling very uncomfortable between his legs.

"Even I felt that." He said, having beads of sweat falling from his face behind his helmet, now regretting to cause the small giant to get pissed off.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, GRIAMORE VERSUS ALEXANDER, MELIODAF VERSUS CAIN, AND NARUTO VERSUS HOWZER.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this newest chapter I finally got to releasing._**

Chapter 14

" **NOW FOR OUR SECOND PAIRING; GRIAMORE VERSUS ALEXANDER!** " As Love Helm shouts that, immediately the two start moving towards the arena with Alexander jumping on it easy going with his helmet still on Griamore who walks on stage, still showing great annoyance how the helmet wearing kid just looked under the Princess's clothing. The hidden red-head just has his arms behind his head, staring at Griamore who showed great determination as he will not let such an act go unpunished and was about to get on stage when he heard Howzer speak from behind him.

"I'm surprised to see you fght by here. Shouldn't you be protecting Veronica?" He asked the Holy Knight who turns back and grits his teeth at seeing Alexander was now staring at the clouds while laying on his back, taking things easy.

"First, that's Princess Veronica, Howzer...second, I will not let such a perverted act go unpunished." His answer only caused the Holy Knight to smile as he watched his childhood friend walk on stage while he stayed to watch Griamore standing a few feet away from Alexander who was still laying down just as Love Helm spoke between them.

"Standing 7 feet tall and weighing at 400 pounds, GRIAMORE!" With his name called, many just cheered for the large man due to his size just before Love Helm turns towards Alexander.

"Sta—well sitting at 4 feet tall and weighing at 185 pounds, ALEXANDER!" As he shouted that, laughs were heard while others called him a kid for his size.

"Now, before I begin you should probably stand up—" He was cut off by him speaking.

"Naaah, just start the match." When he said that, many were dumbfounded at what he had said yet no one knew that it angered Griamore more at how disrespectful he's being all the while Hawk worked in the sidelines, wracking up coins to sell Alcohol to many civilians.

"Is that guy nuts, he's just asking to get beaten." King said, finding what he's doing to be stupid yet Naruto shook his head, gaining their attention just as he spoke.

"From the looks, I think he's already prepared to battle. Just look, Griamore looks angry yet he's completely relaxed..." Hearing that, Meliodas just blinks in surprise when he heard that as well as seeing Naruto has trouble standing after that hit from Diane before he just turns back to the fight.

"Ok, now on watchers; **ITS TIME TO START THE NEXT BOUT AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, BEGIN**!" With the go ahead given, Griamore immediately moves first as he immediately swung down his right fist at the chilling Alexander and with it, not a second later a large cloud of dust and debris was created, blocking everyone's vision yet Griamore showed shock at not feeling his first hit anything but something touching him arm, when the dust fades they were all introduced to Alexander not only having dodged that punch but was now leaning his entire body of Griamore's arm with his helmet touching the ground.

"Whoops, guessed you missed that one, right?" Just after asking that, Griamore swings his other fist but in a flash of sparks, he was gone.

"Gotta say, your to large to move fast enough, ya' know?" When that was heard, Griamore turns slowly to find Alexander leaning his back against him, displaying speed that clearly outmatched Gilthunder.

"I'm ending this!" Griamore shouted just as Alexander pushed off while he did a half spin and easily dodged a punch before beginning to move with incredible speed as he dodged each punch just before Alexander simply did a karate chop against Griamore's stomach that sent him skidding back but surprisingly he saw a very cracked orb on his and, having deflected the punch.

"I mustn't be defeated by someone like you who would do such a thing. This is my magical ability... **WALL!** " As he shouted that, he formed a dark purple barrier all around him much to a lot of surprised.

"Griamore..." Naruto muttered, gaining Meliodas's attention as he spoke.

"Oh, Dreyfus's kid?" He asked, gaining a nod from the young man while Ban was surprised since that kid turned into the hulk. Seeing this, Howzer just smiles as he shook his head.

"Too late, kid. You did well so far but now it's pointless against this guy. When he's like bat? Your only two options are to wait for him to turn it off or for him to run out of mana. You should've finished him off before it completely covered him." Howzer said, causing Alexander to turn his attention towards Howzer.

"Really, now that sucks." He said, not even bothering to actually "use" his actual strength but instead got an idea from Griamore himself.

"My Wall is the manifestation of my resolve to protect Princess Vernonica! I insist you leave he ring." As he told him that, Alexander just stood there in thought just before he hits his right fist in the palm of his left hand.

"Oh, if that's basically your will then I just need to mess with it!" When he said that, Griamore was confused as this momentarily stopped him as he saw him quickly got on the edge of the stage again, directly in front of the wide-eyed Veronica who was shocked at the speed he moved while taking off his helmet with his back facing the Sins and Naruto. Without another word his right-hand touches her chin to raise her head as he moves his head down, capturing her lips which shocks Howzer and pisses off Griamore who watched him separate from the blushing Princess.

"You know what, your kinda cute. Wanna go out with me after this little festival?" He asked the princess who's eyes widen and he followed the gaze with his smile increasing and without turning he caught to the fist of a now shocked Griamore with the Princess also being shocked as they watched him place his helmet back on as he turns towards the man while drawing back his first.

"How about I show you an actual punch?" When he said that, he was showing an energetic smile which immediately Griamore starts to form a wall but it was too late, the fist easily collides and smashes through it, slamming into his stomach that sent him flying through the air yelling before he crashed with a small explosion of dust being made.

"And with that, **ALEXANDER ONE SHOTS GRIAMORE!** " Declared the ref who watched Alexander simply walk off the arena with a big smile as he saw Veronica hurrying to get to Griamore, passing Alexander with a slight blush on his face.

"That was fun." He said before noticing Herc just staring at him with steam coming from the mouth as a pair of glowing red dots were focused on him, causing him to give a laugh with a smile on his face.

"Now, **ITS TIME FOR THE THIRD MATCH! MELIODAF VERSUS CAIN**!" Love Helm shouts to them all, signaling for the next participants to get on stage just as Naruto and the group notice Diane approaching them all yet immediately the red-head turns away with a slight blush at seeing between Diane's cleavage was a nice Elizabeth.

"Guess it's my turn." Meliodas said as he jumped on the stage, looking back at the smiling Diane and Elizabeth tho Diane still looked bothered.

"Do your best out there, Captain!" Diane said with Elizabeth asking him to be careful in his fight.

"Just leave it to me!" The Sin of Wrath said while the two just look at each other before he and Cain start to approach one another until they stop directly in front of the other with Naruto looking away to direct his gaze at Alexander and Herc, the latter just staring at him which Naruto felt slightly annoyed as he couldn't see his eyes but that didn't matter when he saw the guy jolt before he immediately looks away, gaining a sweat drop from Naruto until he heard Cain shout and with it he turns to see the old man removing his cloak to reveal his clothing with a symbol on the front tho what had really caught his attention was seeing the red aura he gave off before it disappeared.

" **I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!** " Cain shouts while Naruto and Elizabeth recognized the crest on his clothing as of a member of the Kingdom of Danafall's.

"So there were survivors..." Naruto muttered, gaining the attention of Ban, King, Diane, and Elizabeth who were close to him.

" **WHY DID YOU DESTROY OUR KINGDOM?!** " Cain demands the Sin of Wrath with a fireball forming above his right hand before he shot it at Meliodas who took it head on, worrying Diane, King, and Elizabeth yet Naruto and Ban remained calm as they watched closely.

" **WHY DID YOU KILL OUR PEOPLE?!** " He shouts, demanding him of answers while he shot a second fireblast that hit the Captain much to the civilians amazement.

"What are you doing, Captain?! Fight back properly!" Diane shouts at their leader with King agreeing as he didn't know why he wasn't doing anything as he was confused by flames.

"He's letting himself get hit. He's always pulling this stupid crap..." Just after saying that, Diane began pulling his mouth in anger while questioning him yet he didn't know.

" **WHY DID YOU KILL LIZ, THE WOMAN YOU LOVED?!** " The tearful man demanded again, continuing his onslaught on the Captain just as Naruto blinks in surprise when he heard the name, "Liz".

" **WHY DID YOU BETRAY US ALL?!"** With those words, a massive fireball was created above Cain's very head just before it was thrown at Meliodas who had his hair overshadowing his eyes, worrying Diane, King, and Elizabeth who watched Meliodas look up.

"I tried to protect them. I wanted to protect everything. But... I failed." As he said it, the Captain raises his left arm up yet Naruto just blinks in surprised.

"Failed?" Naruto thought, wondering what exactly happened that day he speaks of.

"My failure is my Sin...but this time...even if it means I have to give up on what I want. I will protect everything!" Meliodas shouts as in an instant the fireball dispersed, shocking many at this scene while Naruto just stares at the two.

"It seems everything has calmed down." With that thought, he watched the tearful old man suddenly hug the hurt Meliodas.

"What's going on here?" Diane asked with King agreeing as he too didn't understand unlike Naruto who just stares at Meliodas and Cain.

(He lost himself in his wrath and annihilated the Kingdom himself.)

Remembering that rumor, Naruto places his left hand on his chin as he wondered if that was completely correct.

"If it is true that he lost himself within his Wrath, what triggered it?" He thought with wonder before putting that to the side when Cain forfeited the fight with Meliodas being declared the winner.

"I better close this, Naruto here." When Naruto heard that, he turns to Diane who took out Elizabeth from her cleavage, wrapping her in the dark blue cloth as he was given to hold the Princess while she shut her top to stop the annoying stares and while this was happening, Naruto couldn't help but blush while looking away from Elizabeth who also was looking down with embarrassment as she covered herself more.

"Hey Naruto, stand still and Elizabeth hold your arms up for a sec." When Naruto heard that, he turns like the others towards Hawk who approached them and before they knew it, the group watched a pig...A PIG of all things tailors the cloth that Elizabeth had around her into a dress with his mouth, shocking them all.

"Holy crap Master, I didn't know you had that skill!" Ban shouted with amazement with King agreeing too at the ability of the Pig.

"So the pig did have a skill other then running away and being backup food." Spoke Meliodas who had just jumped out of the ring to stand next to the others while gaining a glare from Hawk with a shout.

"Oh shut it you pervert!" The pig shouted at the Captain who just smiles before they all heard Howzer speak.

"Come on already, seeing these fights sure gets a guy pumped up!" Spoke the ex-teacher of Naruto who was looking at him with a smile, unlike Naruto who looked serious.

"Hold her Meliodas, but if I see you trying to peak a look I will send you through a tree." As he said it, he hands Elizabeth to Meliodas who was somewhat surprised at the fact he was handed the Princess instead of Diane and just as he turns, the Captain just gives her a somewhat perverted smile much to the embarrassment of Elizabeth just before her gaze shifts over towards Naruto who had gotten on the ring like Howzer did with the two approaching the other until they stopped at the same time.

" **NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST PART; THE FOURTH MATCH! HOWZER VERSUS WHISKERS!** " Shouted Love Helm while standing in the center was Naruto who stood tall with clear determination on his face while in front of him stood Howzer who also looked serious, both not saying a word as they stared at each other.

"Good luck Whiskers!" Shouted Ban who had a smile on his face, wanting to see what the red-heads capable of.

"Naruto, please be careful!" Elizabeth shouted at Naruto who turns with a smile to ease her fear of him getting hurt but that was replaced with anger at seeing Meliodas lifting the dress to get a peek at her butt, gaining a slight girlish scream along with the glare of Naruto who raised his left fist while looking back.

" **I SWEAR TO GOD IM GONNA—** " He stops just as Love Helm started to speak.

" **BEGIN!** " When he heard that, he turns fast while getting serious again with Howzer having bathed at him while he brought up both of his arms just as the wind began to swirl around his right arm, seeing this his eyes widen.

"Rising Tornado!" With that shout, Naruto leaps to his left just as a tornado formed where he stood yet he didn't allow himself to be bothered by seeing this, focusing back on the smiling Howzer who threw a second punch with a tornado forming at the same time yet Naruto jumps to his left in order to dodge the attack as it started to repeat with Naruto continuing the process a few more times with Howzer speaking from what he's seeing.

"Seems you've gotten much faster, but speed alone won't help you win!" Howzer shouts as he begins to close in on Naruto more just as he began to speed up his attacks, throwing, even more, punches at his once student yet every time he did so, the tornado's he created were being successfully dodged by Naruto who's seemed to have gotten faster which started to gain boo's from the crowd at his he keeps avoiding the attacks yet none of them were seeing what the Princess saw.

(Howzer is definitely strong Lady Elizabeth, I can't even predict where he will create a tornado or react fast enough to dodge it...he isn't a high ranking Holy Knight for nothing.)

As she remembered those words, a smile graced her lips as she clearly saw the difference in Naruto from back then as he was dodging every strike completely unlike how he once couldn't even dodge or predict an attack, yet now he was dodging and predicting at a faster rate.

"How about taking this on for size!" With those words, his ex-teacher immediately threw very fast punches at Naruto who found two tornados, one on his left and right while two more in front.

"Tornadoes have formed around Whiskers and he can't back up or dodge this one! He's been cornered!" Love Helm shouted while Naruto showed surprise at this scene while his teacher shouted at him.

"If you think just dodging can beat me then your sadly mistaken, enough with that already and fight back!" Howzer shouts at Naruto just as he charges full speed towards him.

"I didn't teach you to run!" As that was said, he dispersed the two front tornadoes so he could get in front of Naruto in order to throw a right uppercut mixed with wind magic which he does that yet what happens next shocks the man as well as many others.

"Naruto..." Elizabeth said, watching in shock at seeing that Naruto didn't dodge or block, what he did was slam his own fist into Howzer's, combined with wind that countered his own punch and with it the tornadoes and the wind had dispersed. Seeing this, it wasn't shocking that Naruto showed but surprise at being able to stop that attack.

"Impossible, you not only stopped my punch but you also negated the wind?!" Howzer said to the wide eyed Naruto who immediately got serious and with it he caught Howzer off guard, giving him enough time to deal a hit in and while this went on, Elizabeth remembered Meliodas's words.

(Besides, Naruto isn't dead and he'll continue getting stronger... I know for sure, Naruto will one day embody what it means too be a Knight of Honor and Valor.)

As she remembered the words Meliodas spoke, she bared witnessed to Naruto crouching as he got under Howzer's right arm to deliver a left elbow to his abdomen with enough force that the Holy Knights jaw dropped from the sheer force of the hit that forced the Holy Knight to skid back while touching his abdomen with shock at the impact yet he couldn't help but smile regardless of the pain.

"Gotta admit, that was a strong punch but if you think I'll go down after one blow then your sadly mistaken!" Howzer said as he showed a wide smile and seeing that, Naruto couldn't help but smile as the two entered a fighting stance before they charged at each other with a yell before a close combat battle began with fist meeting fist and leg meeting leg, as this happened a small whirlwind began to form as they clashed against each other with the two jumping back to gain distance with Howzer unleashing his wind attack.

" **WHIRL SHOCK!** " Howzer shouted while he used the gathered wind to send a disc-like whirlwind that took the shape of a tornado and on its side at Naruto who crossed both of his arms while he swung them down.

" **WIND WALL!** " With that shout, a barrier of wind formed as it slams into the disc which dispersed the two just before Naruto and Howzer had once again clashed with their right fists meeting each other to once again creating a powerful gust of wind that hits everyone, even causing the small cloth Elizabeth had on her to move to the point the Sin of Wrath was given a pretty good look at her butt which gained a glare from Diane tho Elizabeth didn't notice as she was just watching the fight.

"Whiskers seems to have gotten stronger, he's not as strong as he was with the daddy issues chick but stronger then he usually was." Ban said, observing the sudden rise of ability and power Naruto has gained so far while they watched Howzer threw a right punch, he once again left himself open as Naruto moved with incredible speed to now have his left fist slamming into his ribs, cracking a few while Howzer was pushed into the air yet Naruto didn't stop as he jumped at Howzer who used his wind to push him down at Naruto while they brought their right arms back again with wind swirling around until they made contact to cause a sphere of wind to expand from their fists connecting with each other. As soon as that was done, the two just jump back away from each other, both covered in scratches and small bruises.

"You really have grown Naruto, training with the Sins must've—" Howzer was cut off when he saw Naruto shake his head.

"Actually, I never trained with them. The moment I met up with their leader I've gotten into unbelievable fights with enemies ranging from apprentice Holy Knight to foes that not only outmatch the Great Holy Knight but the Sins themselves. After those fights with Twigo, Gilthunder, Ruin...and... I lose consciousness yet when I awaken, with it I grow stronger. Now, let's end this once and for all teach; **HIT ME WITH YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK!** " Naruto shouts at the shocked Howzer who them smiles.

"Don't blame me if this goes sideways for you. HERE IT COMES, NARUTO!" With that shout, he slams both of his hands on the arena ground, causing a massive vortex of wind to rise all of a sudden which forces the red to jump out of the ring.

" **SUPER CYCLONE!** Now, what do you think of my most powerful storm I can whip up?!" Howzer shouted at his once student who was in the center of the storm, trying hard to keep his feet on the ground but slowly his feet started to leave the ground before he found himself flying high in the air.

" **I WIN NARU—!** " Howzer stops when he saw Naruto raise his arms.

" **THEIR'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL LOSE AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH!** " As the red-head shouted those words, he thought about Twigo, Ruin, and Mordred. Their images caused Naruto's tattoo on his stomach to appear as it flowed and with it, green whirlwinds began encircling his arms that soon headed towards a single point above his head, creating an orb that immediately expanded after he brought his arms apart which caused the orb not only to expand but completely break through Howzer's cyclone much to the shock of the man who watched Naruto land right in front of him and as this was happening, Ban, Meliodas, King, and Diane could see that unlike the first time they've met Naruto, as of right now they were given a look at how strong he actually was right now.

"Thank goodness." Elizabeth said, happy to see Naruto is unhurt while he stood in front of Howzer who was just staring at his once student in shock at how much he's grown while said the student was staring at his body, feeling like something deep inside him had started to open but only a crack.

"You've gotten a whole lot stronger Naruto, if that is indeed true then let's see who's wind is stronger!" Hearing that, the red-head looks up to see Howzer charging right at him with a whirlwind appearing around right arm. Seeing his teacher charging right at him, Naruto's immediately did the same as he stood his ground while drawing back his right fist, having his own wind magic appearing on his arm and as he did it, his gaze shifts over towards Elizabeth who sat in Meliodas's left hand, watching in worry.

"Watch me, Lady Elizabeth." As he thought those words, the wind around his arm increases just as Howzer closes in.

" **IT'S TIME NARUTO!** " Howzer shouts as he stops in front of Naruto while he swung his fist at him just as he did the same but in that instant, Howzer heard him speak as their fists clashed.

Typhoon Fist..." As he said it, the wind that was overtaking his own and starting to consume him was suddenly blasted through as Howzer was met with a massive wind blast, taking the form of a large typhoon of wind that consumes the shouting Howzer who was flying through the air and off the arena as many watched the Holy Knight spinning while he was being consumed by the green typhoon, heading quite a bit away from them just before Love Helm speak.

" **AND THE WINNER IS, WHISKERS!** " Love Helm yells, gaining many cheers for his win despite having a rocky start while the Sins smile at seeing his victory, but none were as happy as Elizabeth who looked overjoyed at seeing not only isn't he badly hurt like the other times but he defeated his teacher in hand-to-hand combat. While this was happening, Naruto was looking around to hear the cheers before his eyes lay on Elizabeth's causing him to blush as he sheepishly scratches the back of his head before immediately hurrying to get off stage so he can run to the others who congratulate him.

"Seems you've gotten stronger, not as strong as the fight with the Daddy issues chick but stronger then before it." Ban said, giving Naruto a pat on the back while Diane nods in agreement.

"You sent that guy flying with one move!" She said, finding it actually amazing at how far he's gotten in such a short time, appearing to be actually unreal at how fast he's improving with King nodding.

"I've never seen anyone improve in such a short time like you." King said, still trying to figure out who Naruto is tho all of that would have to wait after they saved the Kingdom.

"You did amazing Naruto!" Elizabeth said to the red-head who couldn't help but look down at his feet with a blush as the Princess's praise.

"Your words are too kind, Lady Elizabeth." He said to the Princess who could only smile all the while Meliodas just stared at the two who were smiling happily before he looked away just before it was announced.

" **NOW ITS TIME FOR THE FIFTH MATCH! BOTH FIGHTERS, TIME TO STEP INTO THE RING!** " Hearing that, Ban just smiles as he jumps into the ring in a hurry to watch as his opponent did the same, entering the ring yet still not removing his cloak as he stood in front of Ban who was directly in front of him.

"Standing 6 feet 11 inches tall, and weighing in at 170 pounds, BAAAAN!" Love Helm shouted, gaining shouts from everyone for the smiling man.

"Standing nine feet tall and an unconfirmed weight, HERC!" With those, another round of cheers could be heard while the Sin of Greed was looking up at Herc.

"Now before the match begins, Herc you need too—!" Love Helm was cut off by Ban suddenly moving with incredible speed as he appeared directly in front of Herc just as he threw his fastest punch that collided with the figure yet instead of moving back or at least skidding, Ban was met with shock as his hand was completely crushed and just looks at it while it heals immediately before he smiles and looks up at the one staring down at him.

"Damn, your pretty solid and from what I felt that wasn't armor. So, since I threw the first punch before the match started, you get one free punch off me." Ban said to the larger one, not listening to Love Helm telling him the match hasn't begun yet while Herc just stares at Ban until he heard it.

"Herc!" Hearing that, the large figure just glances back to see Alexander having shouted his name to gain his and everyone's attention.

"Kick his ass." Was the simple command that was given just as the eyes glowed red with steam being released from its mouth just as the ground underneath Herc's feet began to crack just as the cloak was grabbed and torn off to reveal a statue-like man who's skin was glowing red as he roared which created a gust of wind that hit all of them yet Ban still smiles unlike Naruto who was staring at the figure in shock before grabbing his head, the moment he did had caused Meliodas's eyes to widen at thinking of one possible reason why he suddenly grabbed his head and that caused him to turn fast towards Ban.

" **BAN, DODGE!** " The Captain of the Sins shouts yet Ban didn't take that seriously.

"Wha, but Cap'n—" Ban was silenced as he was met with a fist that slams into him which proceeds to crash into the arena floor, causing a massive crack to run through the entire rock arena before it spreads even further while many just watched in shock at how Ban had his entire upper body obliterated. Seeing this, many had their jaw dropped at seeing such a scene before them all.

"Hercules, I said kick his ass, NOT MURDER HIS ASS!" Alexander shouts in annoyance at Hercules yet it didn't listen, the beast looking man just directed his gaze, not Elizabeth or Naruto but at Meliodas who's eyes widen just as Alexander knew that his comrade is no longer standing to listen, even if he was one of the most patient, the moment he was given the cue to fight his anger was unleashed and with "him" here, that anger cannot simply be stopped.

"So, what I heard wasn't some lie or rumor. It actually existed, it's not as strong as Dolor said but it's still beyond us." As Meliodas thought that, he could feel its anger as it was the same as Mash, yet it was far greater.

"Hercules, the first born between a Goddess and a Demon, a Nephalem." Meliodas thought as a bead of sweat fell from his face while showing anger at such a thing most likely being a part of the Round Knights meaning the one he came with was most likely another member. As he was about to go all out at that moment, this led to a realization as he noticed something in the corner of his eye and that was also seen by Hercules who turns just like the Sin of Wrath who does the same, both seeing a barrage of massive fireball heading there way with one directed at all of them but instantly it was reflected by Meliodas who had jumped high into the air with his dark markings already activated, countering the attack but as he did so, he saw a shadow over-loom his own and looks up to see Hercules above him with a large weapon materializing in its right hand just as it swung down, sending the sin speeding towards the ground that caused an explosion of dust and debris to fly everywhere.

"Damn he's strong, yet that hit..." Spoke Meliodas who was in a crater, slowly standing up just as Hercules lands in front of him, still enraged yet it looks at its right arm to see slight shakes.

"Damn, that was a good hit." Hearing that, Hercules turns to see a completely healed Ban behind him, smiling easy going like while above them the enemy Holy Knights who had just arrived.

[ _Hercules, Knight of The Round Table/Magic 700 + Strength 6046 + Spirit 3500 = Total 10,246_ ]

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE MIGHT OF HERCULES; THE TWO PART BATTLE OF VIAZEL BEGINS!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as another thanks goes to " **fairy tail's storm king** " who was helping me out in this story such as Fate wise and character wise as well.

Chapter 15

 ** _LAST TIME ON THE TRUE KING_**

"Damn he's strong, yet that hit..." Spoke Meliodas who was in a crater, slowly standing up just as Hercules lands in front of him, still enraged yet it looks at its right arm to see slight shakes.

"Damn, that was a good hit." Hearing that, Hercules turns to see a completely healed Ban behind him, smiling easy going like while above them the enemy Holy Knights who had just arrived.

[Hercules, Knight of The Round Table/Magic 700 + Strength 6046 + Spirit 3500 = Total 10,246]

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

Hercules just stares at Ban before turning away, surprising him while Hercules was glaring at Meliodas in anger while the weapon in its right hand was being gripped even more just before in a swift movement it got on the side of the wide eyed Meliodas who started to turn in shock while he swung to deflect the weapon but it was already too late as an explosion was made upon impact with the Sin of Wrath jumping out of the dust cloud with his entire left arm severed as a trial of darkness leading into the smoke pulls out his severed arm yet a hand shot out, not at the arm but it grabbed the weapon itself which it ripped it out of its hands long with the fingers yet they also had a trail of darkness. What Meliodas saw was Hercules was staring at it before it proceeded to take off the broken blade part so it could that stuff it in the waist of its lower clothing so it would stick to him. After that, with a deep breath it roared at Meliodas who's arm was now healed.

"Hey ugly, forgetting about someone?!" Just as it heard that, a powerful tug was felt and Hercules turns just as it received a punch to its face yet, causing it to look more in the opposite direction it was hit in until it suddenly drops the weapon, surprising Ban who was met with an agile berserker who immediately leans back in order to get on its hands while bringing up its legs that severed one of Ban's arms just as the Sin starts to jump back when Hercules continued into a flip followed by a spin, dealing multiple strikes on the Sin of Greed who's body was mangled while flying back but just as Hercules picks up its weapon it turns fast to swing at Meliodas who ducks just as he threw a punch that caused Hercules to skid back a little but even with his demonic markings activated, the damage shown was little just before black flames burst from the hand, causing the breaker to just stare as he was consumed by the flames.

"Now—" Meliodas was cut off by a hand shooting out from the flames to grab him by his face, lifting him up in the air with a pretty pissed off look just before it threw the Sin full force into the ground, causing him to skill a few times and through a few buildings, only stopping after the second house where he lay in rubble but as he starts getting to his stops to see Hercules charging directly at him before it speeds up at the Sin who moved with great speed to jump out of the way it was useless as he was grabbed by the face.

"Shi—" Meliodas was cut off as Hercules stops to throw him high into the air just before the Berserker joined him from jumping high above Meliodas who has the weapon slam into him which he proceeded to crash into the ground, bleeding horribly and weakly as Hercules lands right next to him and goes to slam its right leg on Meliodas's chest, gaining a yell of pain from the weight and strength Hercules showed while it looked down on Meliodas with a mixture of anger and disgust as it applied more weight, gaining an even more painful scream from the Sin while it lifted its weapon, not even noticing someone approaching from behind and it was at that moment Hercules swung yet was surprised to see that its weapon was no longer in its right hand.

"Yo!" When it heard that, Hercules found a fist slamming into him but this time the impact was far greater then what it saw a minute ago and was sent flying through a few buildings until it lands on it feet yet before it could counterattack a pair of arms wrap around its neck from behind.

" **YOU THINK YOU'LL GET RID OF ME LIKE THAT?!** " Shouted Ban who held Hercules in a sort of headlock that caused the statue-like man to immediately grab Ban's Head yet surprisingly it could t crush it.

" **TIME TO TASTE HOW IT FEELS TO BE BEATEN BY YOUR OWN STRENGTH!** " With that shout, using all the strength he had, he snaps Hercules's neck which the man went limp as he stopped resisting with Ban seeing as he's done it only sighs while he looks ahead to see Meliodas approaching him, his wounds already appearing to be healing thanks to his dark markings.

"Thanks, Ban, if it weren't for you—" Meliodas was cut off by his best-friend speaking to him.

"Hey Cap'n, mind filling me in about those markings as well as the fact—" Ban stops just as Meliodas's eyes widen in complete shock at what he was seeing. It was the fact the corpse was starting too twitchy as bones cracking could be heard form the body. Hearing and feeling it, Ban looks down at the one whose neck he just snapped to find the body once again giving off a glow as steam could be seen from its body while its eyes begin to glow once more, seeing this caused Meliodas's eyes to widen in complete shock yet understanding.

"So this, is one of the so called "Noble Phantasm's"..." Meliodas thought before he grits his teeth in anger just as Hercules roared now once again alive as it quickly grabbed Ban by his head and tore off his very head, splattering the blood all over himself as the body falls off the legend who proceeded to throw the head full force at the wide-eyed Meliodas who was sent back from the force of the head slamming him in the abdomen.

" **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!" Roared the once again living and even more enraged Berserker. While this was happening, other Sins were having a different problem.**

* * *

 **WHERE DIANE WAS AT THAT TIME**

Currently standing in the location of the missing Hammer of the Sin of Envy were Diane and King who stood at the side of the arena to see that it was missing.

"I can't believe it, it's gone! Gideon's not here anymore, oh what am I gonna do?!" Complained the depressed Diane who couldn't find her Sacred Treasure.

"Diane the Serpents Sin of the Seven Deadly Sins! Hold it right there!" When she heard that, Diane turns to find Naruto's Ex-Teacher Howzer standing away from her, fully armored with surprised.

"Given the crimes you've committed ten years ago such as assassinating our grand mas—" He was cut off by Diane suddenly speaking.

"I didn't do that." When she said that, he looked quite dumbfounded.

"Wait, what do you—" He stopped right there when he saw him and he wasn't the only one, Diane's eyes widen as she felt her skirt being lifted and turned to find Alexander behind her, looking under her skirt.

"Hm, the color suits you pretty we—" He stops right there after jumping back to dodge the sudden punch of Diane who was glaring at him.

"I see your still angry for me using your full name." Alexander told Diane who just glared at him, showing clear anger which surprised Howzer.

"Don't you ever all me by that ever again, GOT IT!" Diane shouts at Alexander who just stares at her before he raised his hands to his helmet and removed it to reveal his face while Howzer didn't know what was happening at all.

"Hello there!" When the group heard that, they all turned just as Diane was slammed by a large amount of gravity that caused her to grit her teeth were she stood closely near a massive opening in the earth.

"Wh-What's going on? My body...feels heavy!" Diane said just as the earth beneath her feet collapses and she starts to fall with a scream until two flashes of lighting had occurred in the gap of seconds that went by, revealing Alexander holding the surprised Diane bridal style with his gaze not on her but on the new arrivals. Behind Howzer were Marmas and The Dawn Roar themselves standing ready.

"Trying to send a lady falling into a dark pit, and you call yourselves Holy Knights?" Alexander asked the group who got into fighting stances due to the fact that they didn't know who Alexander was.

"Slader, what do we do with—" The Katana welding Holy Knight tried to say but was cut off by the lead Holy Knight speaking to him.

"No need for superfluous thoughts or inquiries. Our job is to eradicate our target in solemn silence. Concentrate." He told the other who listens while Alexander just stared at him while Slader was judging Alexander's power but could tell he was concealing his true power yet unlike Gilthunder's lightning speed, he couldn't even see him move.

"Now—" Alexander couldn't even say a word as they were all greeted with the sight of Diane suddenly punching the others young man in the face, sending him flying into the rock which caused an explosion of dust and debris. The moment that happened, Slader and the others were about to move when they all felt it, Alexander's concealed aura was released and with it, they felt overpowered and didn't budge from their spots.

"Ow!" Spoke Alexander who appeared stuck in the wall before in a swift movement of electricity, shot out and in front of the glaring Diane who met the eyes of the Prince while they were watched by the others who did nothing.

"Geez, what was that for Lady Diane, I was just—" He stopped as she punched through an afterimage that seemed to spark with lighting while he took a step back, shocking them at his speed while the young man raised his hands defensively.

"Um, minding chilling out?" He asked the sin yet that easy going attitude soon disappears.

" **WILL YOU SHUT UP, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES HIM!** " Hearing that, Alexander just stares at Diane to see she was shaking in anger.

"He told me, about—" He stopped just as he catches the fist of the shaking Diane who's hair was blocking her eyes.

"Years...decades...centuries... I waited so long for him to come back after mom died, yet...centuries went by and he never once returned. Yet, when we finally see each other, he didn't even say sorry... **FOR ABANDONING ME!** " As she screamed that last part, she threw a second punch that caused a crater to form as he caught it while the Holy Knights still did not move.

"W-What is this aura, he seems like his guard is down but I feels like he's staring at us?!" Howzer thought with great shock at what he's feeling all the while Diane just leans stares at the ground as tears fell from his face.

"Why, did dad leave...you know him so you must know the reason why he left?" As she said that, Alexander just stayed silent and expressionless yet looked down a little.

(Papa, look I can ride the horse!)

Remembering those words, a smile forms on his face.

"Your not the only one who's felt sadness in wanting to see there dad again." When she heard that, Diane looks up to see Alexander who was showing a bright smile despite many tears falling from his eyes.

"After all, after my mom died my dad soon left as well. So, I guess we're the same in a way." He told the wide-eyed Diane who just stared at him in shock at how he could show such a bright smile despite showing such sadness before he finally wipes the tears away yet he still smiles.

"Anyways, your dad didn't leave because he wanted to but because we "all" have a very important mission." When she heard that, Diane got defensively as she remembered what they were after.

"You were trying to kill the Captain and Elizabeth, not to mention trying to kidnap Naruto!" When Alexander heard that, he looks away uncomfortably.

"Well, you see—" He stops after feeling it and turns immediately to catch Slader's sword.

"So I wasn't just feeling it, regardless of what you appeared your guard was never down, not even for a moment." Hearing that, Alexander was about to attack when he felt it and immediately ducks from a kick that slams into Slader who was sent into the ground yet immediately got back up and on the defensive to see Diane was glaring at them.

"Hey, we're talking here so buzz off or else!" Diane shouted, wanting them to not interfere with her questioning yet could see they were all prepared, it was then that Alexander spoke.

"We can talk but first we need to deal with these guys, their in the way." Hearing that, Diane just looks very annoyed yet, in the end, she turns her attention towards Slader and the others to quickly get rid of them all which she and the Holy Knights winter a fighting stance while Alexander looks around, unable to sense his fathers magic anywhere.

* * *

 **BACK WITH NARUTO, ELIZABETH, AND HAWK AT THAT TIME**

Naruto just sat behind cover with Elizabeth in hand and Hawk next to him, the three behind a small rock wall which Naruto was looking over to see the battle taking place further away between the two Sins and Hercules as well as the other battles involving King and Diane while he himself just stayed back to keep the Princess safe. It was by then that Elizabeth suddenly felt heavier and turns to see that she had grown a little in his hand.

"What the?" The red-head said with confusion while Hawk just scratches his eye with his ear to see if he was dreaming.

"Um, Elizabeth did you get a little bigger?" The pork asked the girl who suddenly increased in size again and that was when he placed Elizabeth back in the ground in front of him, watching as she grew larger and larger and as she did so, the red-heads face began turning redder and redder to the point it could match his very hair color.

"Oh no, my body's returning to its normal size—" She stopped as she lost her balance and toppled on top of the young man just as Veronica and Griamore were passing by.

"Where in the world could that girl be?" Complained the very annoyed second Princess who got a response from her bodyguard.

"It's possible that she's outside the town just in case something happens." He told the purple haired girl who shakes her head.

"If Naruto is here then Ellie is as well, he wouldn't leave her unguarded. I'm positive she's somewhere in this town, we just need to find—" She was cut off as they heard a girlish yell, alerting the two of them and what they found was Naruto leaning against the opposite side of the wall they were walking next to with a naked Elizabeth on top of him in a very interesting position with the two just staring at each other, both bright red until they blinked in surprise and turn just as their eyes widen, staring at the completely shocked Veronica and the madly blushing Griamore who immediately turns away just as the Princess yelled.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER HERE?!** " She demands the two of them which they blush even more. It took minutes of shouting and yelling as well as insults (mainly directed at Naruto) to finally calm down the pissed off Veronica who handed her coat to her sister who put it on.

"Team you for lending me this Veronica. It's a bit breezy downstairs, though." As she said it, she gave a glance at Naruto and saw his gaze was focused on her "downstairs" before his gaze glances over to the Elizabeth and immediately saw her looking at him was her blush once again increasing, causing him to panic as he too shouted.

" **I-I WASN'T STARING, I-UHHHHH—** " He stops when he felt the anger coming from Veronica and jolts while turning to the pissed off second Princess who's left eye was twitching as she glared at him.

"If I find out you have stolen my sisters virginity during the past month, I will end you!" She threatened the sweating Naruto who was backing up while raising his hands, unlike Elizabeth who was looking away, unable to stop the restlessness of her beating heart as she recalled the "position" she and Naruto were just in.

"Either way, I'll kill you later Naruto. Right now I'm just glad to see your looking well, Ellie. Still, this is you we're talking about. I figured you would be fine." When she said that, her gaze shifted over to her sister.

"That's nice of you to say." When she said that with a smile, all she got in return was her sister stepping forward as she's begun to scold her sister.

"That's all you can say for yourself, Dumm-Ellie? Just how worried are you planning to make me? This isn't like when we were kids and you snuck out of the castle to play!" When Naruto heard that, his eyes just narrow.

"With all do respect Princess Veronica, this is a serious situation." When he said that, the Princess turned towards him in anger.

"Oh I know all about the rumor involving you two hunting down Holy Knight's with the Seven Deadly Sins!" She he heard that Naruto glances away as he recalled the fight with Gilthunder as well as the Weird Fangs not to mention as of right now, causing him to sweat at the fact that that's basically what they are doing right now.

"You don't understand!" Elizabeth shouted, knowing her sister is very wrong about the situation.

"Don't give me that! Look at right now, you're here with the Seven Deadly Sins, aren't you?! They're the ones who tried to overthrow the entire Kingdom of Liones!" Her words were simply refused as Elizabeth shook her head and looks back at the explosions taking place away from them all.

"And Meliodas is the worst of all! He's really a monster that brings nothing but destruction to everything around him!" When she heard that, all she could recall was the dark markings he's shown before which Veronica notices.

"You see, having doubts yourself!" She asked her sister who still refuses to listen.

"That's not true, Sir Meliodas isn't like that at all and he'd never do something so horrible!" She told her sister her just shakes her head.

"I've had enough, theirs no point standing here and talking about this. We're going to—" As Veronica said it, she went to grab Elizabeth when she was stopped by Naruto grabbing her own arm just as Griamore got serious.

"Unhand Lady Ver—" He stooped right there when he felt the aura Naruto gave off while he showed a very serious expression.

"Just try it Griamore, I'm not the same weakling I once was." He told the surprised Holy Knight who can feel that the strength in his aura as well as presence could almost rival that of his fathers. Hearing his words, Veronica immediately pulls her arm away as she took a few steps back while she watched the tearful Elizabeth get behind Naruto.

"It's just like Hendrickson said, you kidnapped the Princess and brainwashed her after your true self was shown to him." She said, not understanding that what she spoke was a complete and utter lie just before Naruto felt something and turns quickly, getting in front of Elizabeth just as he was dealt three quick slashes across his chest by Jericho and falls back into Elizabeth who held him while he touched his bleeding heat, glaring at both Jericho and Guila.

"So, looks like its time for the real star of the show to appear with Naruto injured!" Spoke Hawk who immediately charges at the two Apprentice Holy Knights.

"Taste this! **ROLLING HAM ATTACK!** " The now spinning pig shouted yet a single explosion was all it took to send the one roasted pig flying through the air.

" **HAWK NO!** " The Princess shouted yet Naruto didn't really care as he knew that pig could handle an attack like that.

"We have achieved all of our objectives. Sir Griamore, if you could could you step back and let us handle this?" When she asked that, Veronica immediately spoke in disagreement.

"Hold it, I appreciate your help but I'll be the one to bring Ellie back. Your objectives, more so Hendrickson's was just Meliodas and that sword, right?" When she asked that, Guila proceeded to point her spear at her, much to Griamore's shock as he demands what they were doing.

"Now I ask that you two stand back and allow us to take in both Princess Elizabeth and the traitor quietly. Refuse—" She was cut off by a barrier appearing with the two inside it floating.

"I won't allow you to address Princess Veronica in such a manner!" Griamore said but his gaze focused on Naruto who was still protecting Elizabeth while his wounds were steaming strangely.

"Nicely done! I don't know what you're planning, but it looks like Hendrickson and the rest of you need to be court-martialed!" She told the two just as Naruto turns to grab Elizabeth when he found himself within a barrier as well, much to his shock.

"Don't even think about it, traitor!" Griamore told the red-head who looks back in anger just before Elizabeth immediately started running away, surprising Veronica.

"Wait, Ellie! Ellie!" She shouted while running after her sister who couldn't trust her own sister anymore while Hawk got back up to see what all the racket was about and as this was happening, red-head pulled back his left arm and was about to punch it when the two heard Guila speak.

"Such a shame, we were indeed ordered to bring her back, but her corpse would also be acceptable if need be." When the two heard that, Naruto turns to Griamore immediately with anger.

" **GRIAMORE!** " He shouted at the Holy Knight who was taken aback before he swung his arm and released Naruto who immediately crouched before charging full speed while Griamore shouted her name as he too ran but it was already too late as the two saw an explosion take place.

" **ELIZABETH/PRINCESS VERONICA!** " Naruto and Griamore shouted in extreme worry while Hawk ran towards the explosion as well while shouting Elizabeth's name. When the two got to the scene, Naruto just stood there in horror next to the equally horrified Griamore, only able to watch as Elizabeth just sat there in disbelief while her sister, on the other hand, lay on her lap, covered in deep wounds with her clothing torn to reveal the damage she's been dealt with as she was able to push Elizabeth out of the way fast enough all the while both Jericho and Guila watch with patience.

"Veronica...why...this can't be happening...why? Veronica, wake up! PLEASE, OPEN YOUR EYES!" She shouts with Naruto unable to stand at the look of horror, fear, and sadness on her face which he just fell to his knees just as Veronica who was moved to lay facing upwards on her sister's lap, opened her eyes a little.

"Ellie...?" Her words caused her sister to feel happy she was awake.

"I'm here! I'm right here!" She told her sister but she just continues speaking.

"Are you...hurt?" She asked, gaining a shake of the head by Elizabeth while tears fell from her eyes.

"No, you took the blast for me." Hearing that, a small smile graced the lips of the Princess.

"You've always had a knack for getting yourself into trouble...just like the stupid prankster. I had to look out for you..." Her words caused Elizabeth to cry even more despite smiling sadly, having the two others who watched unable to do a single thing.

"Like when we snuck out of the castle together. We fell, you took the brunt to protect me. I just kept crying, and you tried to make me feel better. Ignoring your own pain, the whole time." She added, remembering that day very clear and her sister only smiles.

"Did I really?" She asked, unable to remember yet her sister simply confirms it.

"That's right, and it made me so happy because I knew how much you cared, despite us having no blood ties. That's why...I..." She shouted the last part, becoming harder to control her sadness just as her sister touched her cheek.

"Ellie...none of that matters, any of it." Her words only gaining another apology from her tearful sister.

"I'm sorry, because of me, you're...please forgive me, I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth said, unable to stop apologizing while her sister just smiles at hearing her words before continuing.

"I really do love you, Ellie." She said, gaining words of love from her sister who kept agreeing as if that's all she could do which gains an even bigger smile from her.

"I know that, after all we're sisters." She told her younger sister, and after saying that she directed her words at another.

"Naruto..." When he heard that, he jolted yet even so he still appeared to be very shaken at seeing Lady Elizabeth crying with such sadness and her sister in her arms.

"This is the one thing I'll ever ask of you...please, no matter what happens...no matter what kind of Hell you endure in the future...I beg you, protect Elizabeth." When those words were said, all Naruto could do was widen his eyes at what he was being asked. As Veronica spoke one more time, her eyes had started to close.

"Griamore...I—" No more words were said as Veronica just lay in her sister's arms, unmoving as she appeared to have stopped moving.

"Big sister?" Elizabeth asked, gaining not a single response while Griamore started to break down.

"Princess Veronica?" With those words, eyes filled with tears he let loose a howl of sadness and pain that could be heard by many even tho they were not close. While this was happening, Naruto just stared at Elizabeth crying as she held Veronica, unable to think of something that can help Elizabeth stop, it was that he heard it.

(Papa, when will mama wake up?)

When those words passed through his mind, his eyes widen even more as the irises shrink which he grabs his head, feeling as if something is bubbling to the surface that he could not contain as if threatening to tear him apart.

"It appears that it was a smart move to plant a ring of them all around town, of killer mines." When they heard that, Griamore turns in complete anger which Hawk shouts at them in anger.

"You filthy swines!" Hawk shouted in anger just as the tearful Griamore began to speak in anger.

" **YOU BI—** " He was silenced as he, Naruto, and Hawk were sent flying by Guila who stood next to Jericho.

"Was that wise? Their the son and adopted son of the Grand Masters." She asked her partner who approaches the group while she answered.

"We were attacked by the Seven Deadly Sins, and the two as well as Veronica met an untimely end. A plausible enough story, right?" She asked her friend who found her to be scary whirl Naruto lay on the ground, burned next to Griamore and Hawk. Slowly, Naruto looks up to look at Elizabeth still holding Veronica.

"Now, Princess Elizabeth, if you would please come with us? I ask that you cooperate and not offer any pointless resistance." She told the crying Princess who shouts in sadness as well as begging for help.

" **DON'T LEAVE ME VERONICA, PLEASE!** Help me, please... **SAVE ME NARUTO!** " As she screamed those, Naruto just lay there while staring at Elizabeth holding Veronica close and the scene started to shift and static before turning into a different scene altogether. All he saw was a man standing over the body of a woman who lay on a bed of flowers, what he felt from that man was emotions of such sadness, such agony that it overwhelmed Naruto completely and with it, a scream was released by Naruto who grabbed his head in utter pain just before he was consumed by a black pillar, gaining Guila and Jericho's attention while Griamore and Hawk look up to find Naruto donning a pitch-black armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes. The armor shows no ornaments or polished luster like most knights. Blurring the armor characteristic features was a darkness that confined it, making him appear more like a "shadow", a bottomless black darkness like Hell that which his body has taken the form of.

"Naru—" Griamore was silence as he felt it, the utterly terrifying aura it gave off and he wasn't the only one as the two Apprentice Holy Knight's felt utter fear in the face of such a monster that reeled its head back before it unleashed a roar.

" **RAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!** " As it roared, a massive gust of wind like a shockwave hit them all, it was evident at that moment... Naruto had become a raging beast with no humanity but destruction. It wasn't just them, the moment that beam was seen, Meliodas, Ban, and Hercules. Currently the two Sins were standing but exhausted as even with Ban's ability was reaching its limit while before them stood the enraged Hercules who roared which Meliodas was about to go all out when they all saw it, the pillar of darkness and with it the raging beast suddenly calmed as of turns in the direction of the pillar.

"This magic...Naruto—" Meliodas stops at seeing Hercules suddenly start running towards where the pillar of darkness shot in the sky.

"Cap'n, what was—" Ban was cut off when he saw Meliodas suddenly ran in the same direction as the beast before he too followed. It wasn't just them being drawn towards the pillar, also having seen this was King and Helbram.

"This magic, I never felt anything like it." Thought the shocked Fairy King who could feel the raw emotions just as Helbram spoke.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events, the magic I feel is far beyond any of us." Helbram said, knowing he mustn't even get close to whatever "that" is but his attention was drawn towards his allies.

"I see, I was about to leave but from the looks I better retrieve the two apprentices, so..." As he said that, Helbram didn't waste another second to swirl away by his cloak.

"Helbram!" King shouts before he grits his teeth and turns towards the direction where everyone was headed.

"Captain and Ban are heading their, they'll need my help." King thought, despite the wound he felt on his abdomen. While this was happening, Alexander and Diane were staring at the pillar of darkness while in front of them stood the tired Holy Knights Howzer, Marmas, and the Dawn Roar who didn't even wind Alexander who seems to not even take them seriously or use his full power while Diane was less difficult yet still was handful from her monstrous strength.

"What is the—" Diane stops after noticing something and turns to see Alexander who was currently standing next to her, crying as tears fell from his face.

"This magic...it's dark but, it's still the closest to how his magic once was." Was all he said before a spark of lighting formed at his feet and he was gone while a crater formed at his feet before he disappeared much to the surprise of Diane.

"The Captain is heading their, towards that dangerous magic." Diane muttered, just as she too ran in that direction while being told to "wait"by Howzer but she didn't listen. Seeing this, or ended with those Holy Knights also running in that direction to see what was going on as well as to fight the Sins and take Elizabeth back, tho Howzer didn't want to do any of that because he lost to Naruto but has too do too Holy Knights having arrived as well as the situation at hand. During this entire event, watching this from quite far away, were three individuals riding on horses while wearing cloaks with the one in the lead having three spear-like weapons wrapped in bandages. The lead just stares at the area where all the magic is coming from.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, ALL MUST STOPS THE GRIEVING ENRAGED FALLEN KING.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this newest chapter._**

Chapter 15: All Versus the Fallen King Part One

 ** _LAST TIME ON THE TRUE KING_**

" **DON'T LEAVE ME VERONICA, PLEASE!** Help me, please... **SAVE ME NARUTO!** " As she screamed those, Naruto just lay there while staring at Elizabeth holding Veronica close and the scene started to shift and static before turning into a different scene altogether. All he saw was a man standing over the body of a woman who lay on a bed of flowers, what he felt from that man was emotions of such sadness, such agony that it overwhelmed Naruto completely and with it, a scream was released by Naruto who grabbed his head in utter pain just before he was consumed by a black pillar, gaining Guila and Jericho's attention while Griamore and Hawk look up to find Naruto donning a pitch-black armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes. The armor shows no ornaments or polished luster like most knights. Blurring the armor characteristic features was a darkness that confined it, making him appear more like a "shadow", a bottomless black darkness like Hell that which his body has taken the form of.

"Naru—" Griamore was silence as he felt it, the utterly terrifying aura it gave off and he wasn't the only one as the two Apprentice Holy Knight's felt utter fear in the face of such a monster that reeled its head back before it unleashed a roar.

" **RAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!** " As it roared, a massive gust of wind like a shockwave hit them all, it was evident at that moment... Naruto had become a raging beast with no humanity but destruction.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

"W-What's going on, why am I so afraid?!" Demanded Jericho who was shaking as she stared at the Black Knight that had taken the place of Naruto. The Knight didn't seem to care for anything as it looked around as if not understanding what was happening, as if having lost its train of mind and not knowing what its feeling.

"This doesn't make any sense, the moment Naruto transformed...he completely surpassed us, no...I don't even think the Two Great Holy Knights could beat him as he is now?!" Spoke the completely shocked Guila who could tell just by looking at him that the aura he gave that surpassed the Two Great Holy Knights completely. All she knew is that escape if their only option, that or death.

"Well this is a surprising sight indeed." When Gulia heard that, she turns to find Helbram behind her, staring at the Dark Knight that was doing the same.

"I must admit, I never excepted such a turn of events. To think you could take on such a form that would in turn grant you an unthinkable power. But right now, that unthinkable killing intent has suddenly gone silent meaning you've lost all sense of what is happening." Helbram muttered, finding it the perfect time to get Elizabeth, Meliodas, and the dragon handle but that plannwas shattered the moment they heard one person speak.

"Naruto..." The moment someone said that, the name caused the Dark Knight to twitch as it looked in the direction of the one who spoke, resting its gaze on a tearful Elizabeth who held Veronica closely, the tearful Princess who was consumed by grief could only look at Naruto with disbelief and the moment it saw that expression, like a tsunami hitting a wall it was overcome with such emotions of grief, sadness, and anger of the past and present, that it's body immediately extended its right right hand where black electricity with a dark-red outline started to appear and from it came Balmung that was grabbed by the Knight, causing it to turn pitch black as dark-red lines formed on it.

( **WITHDRAW NOW!** )

When Helbram heard that shout from Hendrickson, he could hear how dire the situation was and without another second he immediately grabs Guila and turns mid movement to grab Jericho when a pain was felt through Helbram's body. Currently before him was the emotional consumed Naruto who had is blade piercing directly through Helbram's chest just as blood starts leaking from the helmet.

"S-So fast!" Helbram thought as he vomits out blood while he dropped Guila just as his entire body was lifted upwards, finding himself 90 degrees up and sliding a little down the sword until he stops at the swords guard where his armor was pressing against it. Slowly the bleeding man just stares down at the Dark Knight who's blade had started to glow which all he did was look up in the direction of where King was.

"Harlequin...I guess—" He was silenced as his entire body was obliterated by a crimson beam of energy the bursts to life from the blade, leaving behind scraps of melted armor and a single helmet that was steaming while being partly melted. Seeing this scene, Griamore, Hawk, Jericho, and Guila were horrified at the brutality of incinerating Helbram.

"SIR—" Guila stops and she couldn't make a sound as tears formed in her eyes, only to fall as she was making eye contact with the Black Knight. All she could do was shake in absolute fear and horror before the Dark Knight and as this was happening, Elizabeth held Veronica closely with her right arm while her left hand covered her mouth, unable to look away at how Naruto just obliterated the enemy Holy Knight without mercy. Jericho at the time had fallen on her butt in complete fear at what stood before her.

" **DAD!** " When they heard that shout, the attention of everyone there was drawn towards the arriving Alexander and Hercules who had appeared by lighting and the other who landed, both side by side. The moment upon seeing the Black Knight the tears could only increase unlike Hercules who looked serious at who before them.

"I knew it, even if it's dark...the magic itself is very close to your original magic." As he said it, he had to start wiping the tears away at what he felt before he looks at him with a pleading look.

"Dad, it's me...your second child, Ale—" He couldn't finish after feeling two arrivals and one of them caused him to turn fast.

" **WHAT'S GOING ON?!** " Meliodas demanded as he arrived with a tired Ban but as he did, he froze completely. Meliodas looks to see a tearful Elizabeth holding Veronica but saw the look in her eyes and that was when he felt it. Slowly the Sin of Wrath turns to find the silent armored knight who ignored all things but the Sin of Wrath as if lost in thought until his form began to shake just before tendrils erupt from the body as it screamed, causing a crater to form where it stood and it sent both Hawk and Griamore flying back.

"Meliodas..." Spoke the Knight with such disdain, such hatred it caused everyone except for Hercules and Alexander to take a step back while Elizabeth just looked at Naruto with wide eyes filled with tears yet Meliodas was different, he was shaking at the bloodlust he had felt.

" **MELIODARAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSS!** " As he screamed his name, his entire body unleashed a massive pitch black aura from its body before it suddenly starts charging at the Captain as it screamed as it swung down its blade, it met not Meliodas but in fact the blade of Alexander who had lightning sparking off of him, standing in front of the shocked Meliodas who didn't expect to be saved.

"DAD, LOOK AT ME IT ALEXANDER, YOUR SON!" Alexander shouted yet could very well see it was looking directly at Meliodas as it starts to push back the Prince who grits his teeth and more lighting sparks from him and starts to push back as they are currently even until the darkness was unleashed from the Knight, once again overpowering the Prince while Meliodas just stood in shock.

" **RRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRROOOOOAWW!** " As it screamed, it did a sudden push that caused Alexander to stumble back right before he was slammed in the side with its left arm that sent him through the air just as the berserking Knight brought up its sword with both hands just before a shout could be heard.

" **GROUND GLADIUS!** " As the words were shouted, the Knight reacted almost simultaneously as its left hand let go of the sword to outstretched on on its left side to catch a sharp, gigantic spire that rised from he earth, stopping it in its tracks while it swung down for the wide eyed sin who didn't have enough time yet a single had caused Naruto to pause the moment it heard three letters together.

" **NARUTO PLEASE STOP!"** Elizabeth shouted, all she could do was say his name as she couldn't think of anything to stop this as her sister had just died and he childhood friend, her protector has transformers into a raging knight which it did, causing him to pause with the sword inches from Meliodas face which he immediately activated his dark markings and jumped back tho after doing so, he started to twitch again.

"That's...Naruto?" Spoke the shocked Diane who stood in a battle stance that had faltered after finding out who that was and it wasn't just her, behind her stood a disbelief Howzer, Dawn Roar, and Marmas.

"Wait, that weakling became something like that?!" Marmas shouted, not believing thosnto be the same failure he saw back at the Kingdom while the leader of the Dawn Roar, Slader was greatly shocked as even while it stood still it gave off an aura hat surpassed them all with the only one being even close to it was Hercules who was at Alexander's side while the Prince showed shock at seeing his father responded to Elizabeth's words.

"Helbram!" When they heard that, everyone looks to see a bleeding and injured King floating in the air, approaching them all with a pained look on his face but that look turns to horror when he saw the damage up close, more so when he saw a familiar scraps of melted armor and a badly damaged partly melted helmet on the side.

"Thats..." As King said it, he heard a single name being muttered.

"Morgan..." When that name was said with disdain and hate, King immediately turns with his horror mixing with his shock at both hearing the name as well as already knowing it was him that left pieces of Helbram's armor as that laser attack he felt originated from him, not to mention Helbram magic disappeared. Not only that, Alexander was shocked when he heard that name as well, not understanding why he's saying the name until he felt King's magic up close.

"Wha...what?" King said, still trying to process he just lost his best-friend again while staring at the Knight who immediately starts to shake.

" **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**!" As it screamed that name, it unleashed a large amount of darkness with King only muttering the one thing that came to mind.

"BUt that's...?" Spoke the Fairy King who didn't understand why he was saying that name just as in a instant he found himself grabbed by his throat by the left hand of the Knight who held him in the air, starting to strangle him as the Fairy starts struggling with his fairy spear repeatedly hitting him yet having no effect as well as unable to change into a more damaging form due to King being strangled.

" **KING!** " Diane shouts as she, Meliodas, and Ban leap into action until a roar was heard and the moment it was, the Knight and turned just as a raging He Hercules as slammed its body, it's right shoulder force directly into the side of the raging Knight's body that sent it flying through the air and skipping a few times until it crashes into the side of the giant boulder arena, leaving many cracks where it may in while at the moment of impact, King was dropped on his knees and breathing quite hard to intake air and well as recovering but stops and looks up with shock to see Hercules looking down at him but not with anger but annoyed as well as if thinking.

"Well, that's a shocker. If dad's acting like that towards you, then you really must be him." When he heard that, King turns to be met with a serious Alexander who was staring at him.

"Wha—(cough, cough, cough)...what?" King coughed out, not understanding what he meant before Alexander and Hercules both turns towards the massive explosion of the very arena that the raging knight was sent into suddenly exploded.

"Your the grandchild of Morgan Le Fay and Gloxinia, the First Fairy King. Basically, we are cousins...meaning, Hercules protection also applies to you—" In that moment the two moved with incredible speed as the two blocked the raging knight who's sword met theirs, causing a shockwave that sent King flying back until he was caught by Diane.

"Are you ok?" Diane asked the Fairy who only nods.

"Yeah, but..." He stops to look up, seeing the Prince and the Nephelem stopping the advance of the raging knight yet even with their combined strength, they were slowly being pushed back which Alexander grits teeth as lighting sparks from him while Hercules roses as his body have off a more crimson color as the two stop and start to push back, forcing him to skid back.

"That's... Naruto?!" Finally Spoke Howzer who could do nothing but watch in complete disbelief at what he saw before him of what Naruto has become.

" **DAMMIT DAD JUST STOP, REMEMBER US! REMEMBER YOUR WIFE ARTORIA!** " When that name was uttered, it caused him to once again pause.

" **NOT ONLY HER BUT YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND, JEANNE! YOUR OLDEST DAUGHTER MORDRED! THE SECOND OLDEST ALEXANDER, ME! AND YOUR YOUNGEST CHILD G—** " He was silenced the moment a a single word was spoken.

"I..." As those words were spoken, dark electricity starts to spark from his body, causing the two to jump back as they watch it spread through the air with the dark aura growing form his body, this caused both Alexander and Hercules eyes to widen in realization.

"...am the bone of my sword." As it started it a chant, Hercules immediately moved with great speed to get behind Naruto as it swung its weapon full force yet was blocked by its sword, distracting is long enough as Alexander was on his other side yet he could do nothing as he was grabbed by the face and immediately thrown into Hercules who caught him as it skids back upon the impact all the while it continued to speak.

"Unknown to Death... Nor known to Life." As it spoke those words, Hercules had jumped at him while holding Alexander, beginning to swing its legs and sword nonstop yet they were being deflected until

" **YOU MUSTN'T LET HIM FINISH THE CHANT, HE'LL ACTIVATE IT!** " Alexander shouts at everyone who didn't understand what he meant yet Meliodas leaped right for him along with Ban as the their weapons pulled back just as they heard "Unlimited" ..." As it spoke those words, it began the last two as Meliodas and Ban were already closing in.

" **BLADE WORKS!** " As it shouted those words, the two swords that were inches from him were stopped by an unforeseen force while being sent back flying as the ground under everyone's feet erupted to into a bright light. What they were introduced to was a new area. The sky was dark green with the clouds pitch black just like the ground being black as midnight as well as the fact there were hundreds, no thousands of blades all around them that were stuck in the ground. All this gave off an ominous feeling where Elizabeth just held her sister closely as she didn't know what this was while everyone else except for three had no idea what's happening.

"Did we get transferred here—" Ban tried to say before he was cut off.

"No...this is a Reality Marble." When Ban heard that, he looks at Meliodas questionably to see how serious he looked, he was just staring at the Black knight who sword was gone, for its replacement it suddenly grabbed a nearby long bladed Katana that was stuck in the earth before it was lifted out, seeing it the others became on guard while Alexander's eyes narrow before they widen to see it was a five shaku long, 150 centimeter, Bitchu Aoe blade that suddenly turned pitch black with red lines through it.

"That's..." Alexander said, recognizing the blade as well as the stance the Berserking Knight has entered as it draws back the blade while facing Meliodas.

"Secret sword!" When those words were muttered with disdain, immediately Alexander's eyes widen as he shouts to Meliodas.

" **DODGE NOW!** " He shouted, yet it was already too late as the Sin of Wrath froze as he witnessed his own-self being brutally slashed and stabbed before his eyes. He glances to his right to see an image of himself falling before it disappears.

" **SWALLOW REVERSAL!** " As it shouted those words, in an instant three concurrent arching blades close on the Meliodas to create a prison that he could not escape nor defend, resulting in him being stabbed three times simultaneously through his hearts as he was then slashed through the body, causing Meliodas to vomit out blood as he fell backwards just as Ban turns fast in shock.

" **SIR MELIODAS!** " Elizabeth screamed as the Sin just laid there with wide eyes at not understanding what just happened as he was stomped on by the raging monster who roared.

" **RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"** Roared the enraged knight of destruction.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE FALLEN KING'S TRUE STRENGTH; BACKUP ARRIVES**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, I hope you finally like this update but before that I wanted to address a few things. One is that I know I haven't gotten around to updating this story in quite a while, reason's being lack of interest and more on other stories as well as wanting to update said other stories. Another thing, one particular reader had the gall to message me to say, and I quote** " _ **Everyone is tired of waiting for those two that you left behind you need to stop what you are doing and start making new chapters of them say about ten chapters please so that way we won't repeatedly read them over again please and thank you.**_ **" That was incredibly and utterly rude, saying please and thank you doesn't automatically make it not rude, which makes me not want to update this story. I've been waiting for my four days off to get to this story and I get messaged this, I don't know what you guys think but for me I find this disrespectful as hell and inconsiderate as I have a full time job, have other hobbies, and stuff keeps happening every weekend when I wanted to update this or other stories.**

Chapter 16: All Versus the Fallen King Part Two

 ** _LAST TIME_**

"Secret sword!" When those words were muttered with disdain, immediately Alexander's eyes widen as he shouts to Meliodas.

" **DODGE NOW!** " He shouted, yet it was already too late as the Sin of Wrath froze as he witnessed his own-self being brutally slashed and stabbed before his eyes. He glances to his right to see an image of himself falling before it disappears.

" **SWALLOW REVERSAL!** " As it shouted those words, in an instant three concurrent arching blades close on the Meliodas to create a prison that he could not escape nor defend, resulting in him being stabbed three times simultaneously through his hearts as he was then slashed through the body, causing Meliodas to vomit out blood as he fell backward just as Ban turns fast in shock.

" **SIR MELIODAS!"** Elizabeth screamed as the Sin just laid there with wide eyes at not understanding what just happened as he was stomped on by the raging monster who roared.

" **RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!** " Roared the enraged knight of destruction.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

Watching this was a horrified Elizabeth who held Veronica closely. Those who also saw this scene were the shocked Jericho, Guila, Ban, Diane, King, Howzer, Marmas, Dawn Roar, and a worried Alexander next to Hercules who just watched it place more pressure in the footy gaining painful screams from the Demon Prince.

" **NARUTO PLEASE STOP ALREADY!** " Elizabeth shouted, causing the Black Knight to pause and at that moment showed a weakness in its defense as the katana it held was suddenly ripped out of its right hand by a sudden pull, flying into Ban's hand while he had leaped directly for the Knight while its back was turned.

" **I WON'T LET YOU MURDER HIM!" Ban shouted as he swung down at the Knight yet it didn't even turn but grab the blades b** y its tip, stopping Ban who's eyes widen just like a purple double-edged sword shot from the earth and into the Knight's right hand just as it turns fast while the sword turns Pitch black and red lines through it, slicing Ban and the sword in two. During this moment the Black Knight readies himself and unleashed a series of rapid consecutive lunges of strikes at Ban's upper body which reduces it too pieces as flew back.

"Ban!" King shouted before turning towards the Black Knight raising a sword to strike another of Meliodas's hearts when it suddenly blocks the strike from above its head, from Hercules who was angered. This scene shocked many at how he reacted so fast without even looking.

"Can someone tell me how he can do that?" Slader asks while Alexander showed seriousness.

"Even when he's controlled by his sadness and anger, his skills haven't dulled. The Dance of Avidya and Deathpecker were my father's skills, not to mention that sword is the replica of Master Lancelot's Arondight." Alexander muttered with wide eyes when he saw that while Hercules was struggling to push back the Knight, the black sword back to leak a black energy.

" **HERCULES, JUMP BACK NOW!** " Alexander shouts just as the mighty hybrid had his sword forced up into the air just like Arondight that was grasped with both hands, with it a single swing down caused a black aura to be unleashed upon slashing Hercules, resulting in that aura to overflows from Hercules shoulder to reveal a massive slash just before he was kicked far away, skipping until he was caught by Diane.

"Whats happening and don't lie?!" When Alexander heard that, he turns to see Howzer running to his side, seeing him the Prince looks away.

"Telling you now would be confusing, but what I'll tell you is, my father is consumed by his emotions and will not listen to reason. We have to retrain him now!" His words caused Howzer to look at him like he's crazy.

"Father?! He's not even in his 20's, **HOW CAN YOU BE HIS SON?!** " Howzer demanded from the red-head who simply sighs before he got serious and without answering he disappears by lightning, appearing on the Knight's right as he and the Knight began a battle of swords that even the Prince was losing it, seeing he's not pushing him off Meliodas who was in a lot of pain. That was until a sphere formed around the foe, lifting him off of Meliodas and giving enough time for Alexander to grab Meliodas and jump away from the Knight who shattered the barrier, directing its gaze at Griamore who had his sword pointed at the Berserking Knight and before he was attacked, a shout was heard.

" **ULIMATE GRAVITY X60!** " Shouted Marmas as the Knight was hit by a massive gravity that formed a crater where it stood yet it just stands straight up despite the gravity difference just before it heard it.

" **RISING TORNADO!** " With that, the Knight was consumed by a highly-condensed tornado, with this Howzer shouted while looking back at Guila.

" **GUILA, I NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW TOO RESTRAIN HIM! IF YOU DON'T HELP OUR CHANCES AT SURVIVAL WILL BE WORSE!** " He shouted, knowing well that isn't Naruto but some monstrous force controlling, even than he knows he doesn't know the whole story. It was with his words, despite Guila's fear she ran to the side of Howzer while pointing her lance at the tornado.

" **SHOT BOMB!** " She shouted as multiple bombs appeared at the end of her lance to be fired at the tornado, causing it to become a blazing tornado.

" **COMBINED SKILL, BOMB CYCLONE!** " Howzer shouted before turning to the others.

" **EVERYONE, PREPARE YOURSELVES!** " Howzer shouted which caused everyone to start preparing too attack as they knew they will most likely be killed if they can't stop him. While this was happening, Alexander was watching, trying too figure out how to stop his father as he won't listen.

"Why...are you helping me? I know...you hate me, just like the others. After all, your his son." The moment he heard that, glances at the weak and bloodied Meliodas that was staring at him but before answering he turns his attention back to his father in the tornado.

"Chances are, if you were there than the others wouldn't attack. Not only that, we need your ability to reflect magic just in case. Don't even think, I'm different from my sister or the others, when it comes to you more so at the fact, your the reason my Master is dead." Hearing that, Meliodas looks away before he moves himself to stand in his own.

"I see..." He said, preparing himself despite the pain yet looks back to see Elizabeth just sitting by helpless, the look she had was that of pleading...not just for him not to die, but more so...after a few seconds, Meliodas shows her his usual cheeky smile.

"Don't worry, we'll bring Naruto back to his senses!" He shouted at Elizabeth who got tearful and while this was happening the others got in the same page that they mustn't deliver the finishing blow but while this was happening, Alexander was starting at Meliodas before saying something he wanted to know.

"Meliodas, if he were using his True Magic Ability and not his Noble Phantasm, this fight would have long been over, right?" As Alexander asked that, he saw the Demon's eyes widen as he looks back at the tornado as one thing flashed in mind which immediately that he swallowed, seeing that reaction caused the Prince to smirk.

"So it wasn't just a story, of how my father became a Legend. You were once known as the vilest and most terrifying demon in existence... you're the reason why Master Lancelot died...so I want to know...did my father make you fear death when he used it?" As Alexander asked that, he could see the expression on Meliodas's face all the while a cold chill ran up the Demon's spine, not at his words but of the memory...of his very first defeat at the hands of a human.

"Your father, was a King like no other. I regretted a few things during the Holy War, and what happened to your father is one of them." His words caused Alexander's eyes to widen in surprise until they heard it, a scream of pain as they turn to see Marmas falling to the side as Arondight was through him and as this was happening, a light began to appear from the tornado that dispersed from the Magic aura unleashed that caused both Howzer and Guila to stumble back, this scene caused Alexander to freeze at what he saw when the tornado dispersed. It was the Black Knight holding the corrupted Failnaught.

" **DEFEND AT ALL COST'S, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO EVADE THAT ATTACK**!" Alexander shouts at the top of his lungs, but it was already too late as the Black Knight unleashed a massive number of what could be seen as back strings that pierce and move all around them, striking many through their bodies while a few of the Dawn roar members, consisting of Hugo, Jillian, and Weinheidt fell dead while many others hit the ground in utter pain as they had holes in their bodies.

"What...was that?" Howzer asked as blood was in his mouth, on the ground and unable to get up from the pain like many others due to the fact they were hit by high-speed vacuum arrows that moved after being fired. This included Alexander who was on the ground as he too was hit, also not having enough time to react more so how many were unleashed that moment before he saw a surprising scene.

"Why..." Asked a tearful Elizabeth at seeing Griamor standing in front of her and Veronica body protectively with "Wall" activated yet their many many holes through it and through his body.

"I failed to protect, Princess Veronica. I won't...fail too—" He stops as he fell forwards, bleeding quite badly like many others. Seeing this, Alexander grits his teeth.

"Dammit...I'm so useless." Spoke the tearful Alexander who could only stare at his father having beaten them all in an instant, not letting them move to attack him but lay in defeat. That was until Alexander's eyes widen to see the last one standing, Meliodas despite his injuries. As the Black Knight stared at the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas stared back but what he saw was the image of a man that stood in front of him, baring the symbol of Kingship. Yet before anything could happen, all of a sudden Meliodas felt his strength being sucked away like many others and that also affected the Black Knight.

" **HEY ASSHOLE!** " Hearing those words, immediately the Knight turns fast to see a fully healed Ban falling from high above which immediately it reacts by moving its left hand up to catch the strike when it paused, in Ban's hands was Arondight yet what it saw was that the pitch black and red lines of the blade were vanishing to reveal the purple blade yet that purple was turning clear white with gold. As it did so, over the span of mere milliseconds, something spoke to Ban...telling it what to say and as this was happening, energy of pure blue light.

" **ARONDIGHT OVERLOAD!** " Ban screamed as he brought the sword down, moving past his hand as the blade slashed into the armor and through the bow, while this was happening a burst of blue light comparable to the surface of a lake erupted from the Black Knight who was screaming as it was consumed, causing the armor to have cracks form on it. This scene had caused Alexander's eyes too widen at the fact in complete and utter shock.

"That's...the original Arondight...but if that's true, how did he manage to summon forth its original—" He stopped as he watched the Knight stumble back while Ban stood up straight as he held the sword close with an image of Lancelot appearing next to him, it was with this opening that Ban swung a second time with enough force that sent the Knight flying back with its broken bow and cracking armor, this sight caused Alexander too turn towards where Hercules was to see even while having healed it had no physical strength, with a passive expression that read he gave Ban his strength.

"Hercules..." Muttered the Prince who turns to see the Black Knight was clashing against Ban who's temporarily gained immense strength to the point he was matching the foe as their blades connected yet each of Ban's strikes shattered the Black Knight's corrupted blades.

" **HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW?!** " Ban shouted as he brought up the sword and immediately uses his "Snatch" ability to pull away a sword that was heading for the Knight in order to block the strike and because of that, the Knight received the second slash into its armor, severely damaging it as more cracks appeared and with it a leakage of darkness.

" **RAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR—** " That scream was cut off by Ban slamming the sword flat end full force into the Knight's helmet breaking off a piece as it flew back through the air as it hits the ground with a skip, rolling away which Ban fell to one knee as he felt about at his limit.

"Ehehe, I guess—" Ban froze as he felt it, as he saw it...a pillar of darkness erupting from where the Black Knight was getting up and as it did, what they saw was that the helmet was broken a bit, showing the right side of Naruto's face yet his right eye seemed lifeless as tears fell.

"Naruto/Father." Alexander and Elizabeth said, very well seeing his sad he was right now and as this was happening, the Knight extends its right hand as another Holy sword flys into his hand before becoming corrupted but before it did, Alexander saw what it actually looked like.

"Bring it!" Ban said, reading himself until he heard it.

" **DODGE AT ALL COSTS! IT'S THE BLADE OF GAWAIN, EXCALIBUR GALATINE!** " Alexander screamed at Ban who turns towards him in confusion until he felt it and turns fast, what he saw was the Black Knight tossing the corrupted sword high into the air where a pseudo black sun formed. While the sun floats above the Knight, they watch as black flames come down, taking the shape of of a single line that the Berserking Knight grasps with both hands which caused the black sun to vanish and transfer into the massive black flame sword that was swung down at not only Ban but the size would surely consume them all. Seeing this, Alexander's eyes only widen as he didn't know what too do like many others as this attack very well spelled the end, that was until all of a sudden a certain blonde flew past them all.

" **FULL COUNTER!** " Screamed the injured Meliodas who was thrown by Diane, having swung his broken sword with all his might and in turn completely reflecting the blade of black flames at the Black Knight who made a painful roar as he was consumed by a beam of black flames that leaves massive smoke and steam. During this, Meliodas started to fall when his eyes widen all the way to see something flying out of the smoke, revealing itself to be the Black Knight with its armor scorched while it brought back the sword, seeing this the Demon Prince's gaze softened.

"Will my death, quell your rage?" He thought to himself, just as the sword pierced through his chest and in turn unleashed a beam of black flames, destroying all but one last heart that results in Meliodas vomiting out blood as they crash into the ground, forming a crater where Meliodas lay bleeding as the sword was through him, piercing through the earth before it was pulled out of him, gaining a yell of pain.

" **MELIODAS—** " Ban stops as he hits the ground, unable to move much to the anger of the Sin of Greed who didn't have the strength to fight anymore all the while the Black Knight pulls its head back.

" **RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!** " As the berserking Knight roared before pulling its sword back, that was until a massive eruption of light-green light happened directly behind the him. This caused the Black Knight to stop and turn fast only to stumbled back as it increased into a pillar of light. Watching this, Alexander's eyes only widen in shock.

"This magic..." He muttered with shock at what he felt as he and everyone watched as the glow increased, and with it its aura as it starts to cause the cracks on the black armor to spread yet in retaliation of this light, the black aura seeping out of the Knight simply increases all the while plant life grew more and more with flowers spreading in all directions until it finally dyes down to reveal Elizabeth standing tall as she gave off a yellow aura that took the shape of wings while her right eye was revealed to have a symbol of a triskele.

"Elizabeth..." Meliodas said with shock at seeing the tearful Princess staring at the berserking Knight who had its back turned from the defeated Meliodas, its attention on the Princess who stood in front of Veronica's corpse.

"Naruto...why is it...that I always cause you so much pain. If it weren't for me, if it weren't for the fact I couldn't protect myself, you wouldn't have transformed." She said, seeing that expression on a part of Naruto's face, expressionless sadness.

"I don't understand how, but I can feel it, you're calling out for help...it hurts...so much, I can feel all that pain inside you, all that sadness and anger that's been buried deep inside you. I know, it's truly unbearable...but please, just stop already." As she told the Knight that, it paused before pointing its sword directly at her and seeing this, Meliodas's eyes widen.

" **ELIZABETH RUN, YOU CAN'T WIN!** " Meliodas shouts at the Princess just as more darkness was unleashed from the Black Knight's armor.

"Naruto, I beg you stop now." She told the man she knew yet it just roars as it charges right at her, consumed by the emotions of past and present.

" **PLEASE JUST STOP, NARUTOOOOOO!** " As she screamed those words, her aura increased beyond what it was as a wide range attack that was mostly aimed at the Knight who crashed into it, pushing back Elizabeth's aura as it roared, continuing to charge into it until finally, the light broke through the darkness, consuming the Knight completely as it roared from being consumed by the light while being sent back as the armor cracked more and more, with it the entire Reality Marble was replaced by the real world. By the time it ends the entire area we a grassy field where plant life bloomed.

"Amazing." Spoke Howzer who was sitting up, seeing all his wounds having vanished like everyone else's with Alexander on his knees, staring at himself in shock, but that ends when they all heard it.

"Meli...odas..." As they heard that, everyone's eyes widen to see standing was the black Knight who's aura was gone yet the armor was still there, standing directly in front of Elizabeth much to everyone's shock.

"Nar—" Elizabeth couldn't finish as the Knight grabbed her by her throat, lifting her in the air with the fingers tightening around her throat, seeing this Meliodas immediately reacted.

" **ELIZABETH!** " Meliodas screamed as he leaped for them just as the Knight brought back his sword, seeing this the tearful Elizabeth just stares at Naruto with sadness as tears fall from her face as Meliodas tried to make it yet due to having lost all but one heart, as of right now he's still very weak and exhausted, only able to watch as the Knight started to move the sword forwards just as Elizabeth closed her eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." As she spoke those words, she awaited the pain yet after a couple of seconds nothing came, slowly she opened her eyes and what she saw caused them to widen in horror as a cough was heard with blood splattering in her face. Not only this, Meliodas had stopped in his tracks at what he saw while Alexander was utterly horrified.

"I'm...so...sorry, Elizabeth." Spoke Naruto who has regained control as blood was coming from his mouth, having just stabbed the sword directly through his own abdomen completely piercing through his body. It was with this he let's go of Elizabeth as he fell forwards with not into the sword vanishing but the armor suddenly morphing into a darkness that began to detach from Naruto who fell into Elizabeth arms.

" **NARUTO!** " As she screamed those words, she was now sitting down with the barely awake Naruto in her arms.

"Not...again..." The moment she heard that, Elizabeth turned her gaze towards the darkness like everyone else to see it erupt and unleash 32 shadows from it, all around them as it took the shape of humans, many were either bald or had purple-hair, yet they all had nearly black clothing and skin with all wearing an identified skull mask. The one in front of them showed anger at the two.

"For your sin of betrayal, YOU DIE!" As the being of darkness shouted, a spear appeared in its right hand as it was thrusted not at Elizabeth but at Naruto who's consciousness was fading. Seeing this, everyone's eyes widen as they all weren't fast enough to react, that was when a yellow spear flew past Elizabeth's head, piercing through the being of shadow who looks down at it before dispersing into the darkness that returned to the others much to everyone's shock.

"Seems, a lot happened."

 _NANATSU NO TAIZAI OST-PERFECT TIME_

The moment they all turned, what they saw were three cloaked individuals having arrived by horseback, their very presence caused the shadows too take steps back just as the leader gets off his horse.

"Seems quite a lot has happened, but seeing as this fight has gone on long enough let us put an end to things." As he said it, he removes the hood that immediately caused Meliodas's eyes too widen in shock at the man he saw, looking close to a kid he once knew.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, hailing from the once Kingdom of Danafor!" He said, showing a smile on his face and in that instant tension build as no one moved, that was until one-by-one the beings of darkness sinked into the shadows, disappearing until none were left. After this, Diarmuid turns his gaze to Meliodas.

"Its been quite awhile, Sir Meliodas." He said, staring at the very much surprised Sin of Wrath that was until they heard a shout.

" **NARUTO, STAY AWAKE!** " The moment they heard that, the two turn to see Naruto was once again losing consciousness from the amount of blood he's lost from the hole in him.

"This isn't good, we need—" Meliodas was cut off by Diarmuid turning to one of his comrades.

" **QUICKLY, HE'S LOSING TO MUCH BLOOD!** " He shouted which the individual nods before making their way to Elizabeth holding Naruto.

"Lay him down, I can help." Came a female voice from the cloaked individual. When Elizabeth heard that, she looks tearfully at the person who kneels down before her, causing her eyes to widen when she saw a pair of orange eyes with the triskele symbol in them.

"You can trust me, Elizabeth." As she said it, a pair of angelic wings sprouted from the cloak much almost everyone's shock as they watched her extended both arms to reveal a light-green aura that was focused on where Naruto was injured and during this time, the red-heads eyes had closed.

* * *

 **OST END/WITHIN HIS MINDSCAPE AT THIS TIME**

The moment Naruto's eyes open he immediately sat up in shock as he shouted.

" **ELIZA—** " He stooped himself in realization at where he was at, a very familiar place that was nothing but white.

"Well, aren't you the rude one. Coming back here on the brink of death again, is it me or will this be a thing?" The moment he heard that he froze to turn slowly to see a large desk having large stacks of paper on top of it and behind it were two large doors, one being demonic while the other heavenly. But what he was focused on was the one who sat at the desk, Death.

 **xxxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE TALK; CHANGE OF PLANS.**


	18. NEW STORY OUT AND CHAPTER OUT TOMORROW

**_First before anything, newest chapter will be released tomorrow tho it most likely won't be long as I said due to the short of distance from last chapter tho will have quite the things happening in it as well as a reveal on a certain character. Anyways, onto the other thing. The story takes place about 2,000 years later after the events of Nanatsu No Taizai, the first chapter is a prologue on the main character, the direct descendant of Meliodas and Elizabeth and in turn the Supreme Diety and Demon King, Naruto Liones Uzumaki. The story itself will be taking place in Toaru Majutsu no Index/A Certain Magical Index, a world that involves Magic and science, a way to connect the past and the future. I hope to hear what you all think of it and it's called._**

 _The Rise of the Supreme King_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and it's now out, the alternate story involving Nanatsu no Taizai and Naruto, due to it taking place 2,000 years later I chose Toaru Majutsu no Index as the best place for the story due to it having having involved as well as science, not to mention Naruto will descended from Meliodas and Elizabeth. If you've never seen the show Toaru Majutsu no Index than it would be a good read or show to watch as I'm currently binge watching its second season and it's friggin great, better than any other anyone in its genre if I'm correct. It's also called The Rise of the Supreme King, hope you guys enjoy it._**

Chapter 17

 **ONE DAY LATER, WITHIN ELIZABETH'S ROOM**

(Your rage, led to your downfall.)

(For your sin of betrayal, **YOU DIE!** )

(...Don't worry, I'll be back with food, little si—zzzzzzzz.)

"Wha...what happ..." As those words were mumbled, slowly his eyes open to find himself staring at the ceiling.

"Oh...this sight—" He stops cold as it happened, memories of yesterday flooded his mind, causing him too immediately sit up as he touched his head, recalling what he had done the moment he lost himself, yet could not recall of the meeting he had just had with Death.

"What...what did I...what have I..." As he said it, every second he grew more and more horrified before becoming sick to his stomach as he recalled what he did to Elizabeth. It was then that he was startled by the door opening, causing him to turn fast to find Elizabeth at the door. Seeing him somewhat bandaged on his body, she couldn't help but smile but as she took a step forward, Naruto suddenly shouted.

" **DON'T COME NEAR ME!** " When he shouted that, the Princess stopped in her tracks to see the horrified expression on his face.

"What happened...to me...?" As he asked that, the expression he showed was that if fear as he needed to know for sure that what he saw wasn't true and that it was all a dream.

* * *

 **MINUTES LATER AFTER THE EXPLANATION**

"So...that's what happened..." Spoke the depressed Naruto who was absorbing the information, looking at Elizabeth who stood at the door.

"Sir Meliodas and the others are waiting for you to wake up before moving out..." Hearing that, the red-head asked his next question.

"What about the others? Howzer, Gulia, Jericho, Dawn Roar, and the two that attacked, Alexander and Hercules?" When she heard that, Elizabeth answered.

"Well, Howzer wanted to stay but...he wanted to go find Griamore after... The other Holy knights returned back to the kingdom with..." Seeing the expression on her face as she tried to finish, told Naruto enough as she knew Veronica died as well as from what he heard the most likely killed a few Holy Knights as well.

"The other two also left as well." Hearing that, he was surprised since that his teacher and the others just left before looking down. With that, she explained to him the details of...what had happened.

 _FATE/APOCRYPHA OST-SAVIOR_

"I see...but...none of this changes anything..." He stops there which surprises Elizabeth who watched as his gaze went to his shaking right hand that was opened.

"I...became a monster. Overcome with such rage and sadness, that I attacked everyone in sight...I even tried to—..." He stops as he recalled what he tried to do to Elizabeth, causing his left hand to grab his face as tears began to build up, unable to let go or forget that he tried to kill Elizabeth, how he caused her so much pain.

"I know it wasn't your fault but that darkness that was—" She tried to say, yet was cut off by Naruto.

"How can you say that, after what I did? Everything I did..." As he spoke those words, he recalls completely having held Elizabeth by her throat while she cried.

"Naruto, it's ok—" She was cut off by the red-head who's finally had it.

" **IT'S NOT OK ELIZABETH, WHAT I DID WILL NEVER BE OK! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT AT ALL?! I TRIED TO KILL YOU! I ALMOST KILLED MELIODAS! I...I...** " He stops as tears fell, causing him to grab his face with both hands, this scene caused the Princess to show wide eyes of sadness at seeing her closest friend, finally breaking down.

"Every time...what the hell is wrong with me. I wanted to protect you so much, I...I became the thing that endangered you. I became a monster. I...don't know what I am or who I am anymore... I thought I was Naruto, yet these people...who am I exactly?! **I CAN'T EVEN TELL ANYMORE! I CAN'T STOP HAVING THESE VISIONS OF MEMORIES I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN! YET EVERY TIME I SEE THEM, I FEEL THIS UNSHAKABLE EMOTION! BUT THIS TIME A SINGLE MEMORY CAUSED ME TO LOSE CONTROL OF MYSELF!** " As he screamed that, Elizabeth could only stare at him as she didn't know what to do as he continued.

" **I...I JUST WANT TO PROTECT YOU WITHOUT LOSING ANY FIGHT OR FALLING UNCONSCIOUS OR GOING BERSERK! ALL I...!** All I..." As he spoke, he moves his hands away to show anger as he tried holding back the tears.

"All I ever wanted, was to keep you safe." As he spoke, the tears once again continued running down his cheeks that dripped on the blankets.

(Leave, you are no longer able to carry even the title of a Holy Knight's Apprentice, and therefore you are no longer worthy of being my son.)

"I just...all I ever truly wanted, wasn't to be a Great Holy Knight or becoming strong... All I want is to be of use to you. To be an invincible shield and sword that will forever keep you safe, one that will never break nor dull and always protect you." When he said those words, the Princess showed shock as she recalled the times he wanted to be a Great Holy Knight.

"Ever since I was a child, the moment we met you gave me something I needed, something I will forever cherish from the bottom of my soul until the day I die. I was once a sad, lonely, and a depressed child, never acknowledged by adults nor kids my own age. It was like living with a gaping hole in my chest every hour, every minute, and every second of the day. Like I was sinking in a sea of darkness without any escape...I had no purpose...that was, until I met you." As he spoke, despite he was feeling he showed a weak smile filled with happiness.

"The moment I met you, was the happiest moment in my entire life. I may have smiled with my adopted-father, I may have pulled pranks as a child to be acknowledged by others, yet none of it helped...as the days went by this feeling grew worse and worse and in the end I just stopped both...they didn't give me the feeling I wanted anymore...but you, you gave me something much more. You came to me, bringing a light I so desperately needed, a light that will forever guide me, a light that will forever give me courage. What you gave me, were friends, bonds, happiness, dreams, and hope. And with it, something I truly lacked and never actually understood, and that was my humanity. That is why, my one wish...the wish I strive to complete every single day, is for your enteral happiness. If it means you will have that, then I will gladly sacrifice my life if it means your survival, because I am Eternally grateful to you, you who gave me purpose. If I can't make my one wish come true with my own hands, then how can I even be called a Great Holy Knight, let alone be a Holy Knight?" As soon as he finished, he turns for his eyes to widen at seeing Elizabeth having tears falling from her face.

"Eliza—" He stops as she quickly moved towards him, suddenly wrapping her arms around his head, which the red-head found his face buried into her chest as she held him there, close to her heart while her arms were wrapped around him.

 _OST END_

"I...never knew..." Spoke the tearful young woman which caused Naruto to look away.

"I'm sorry if what I said upsets you...for not telling you the truth of my reason why I fight...why I'm so willing to do anything if it means your safety." As he said those words, he got a surprising answer.

"It's ok...I'm...happy. After all, I finally know how you feel about me." The moment he heard that, Naruto's eyes widen and looks up to meet her grateful expression.

"After all, my one wish since we were kids was for you to stay by my side forever." Her words caused his eyes to widen as his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her on the bed where he was now on top of her, staring at the blushing princess who was wide-eyed and embarrassed yet her gaze calms at seeing the passive expression. Slowly she moved a hand to touch the side of his face before Naruto moves his left hand to grasp hers.

"Elizabeth..." After saying that, she could only smile which caused him to start leaning downwards where the Princess moved upwards as she closed her eyes with her lips moving. As this happened, for Naruto time seemed to slow down. As their lips grew closer and closer, he remembered the words he spoke to Meliodas.

(But my love for her, I know it can never happen...)

As he thought those words, he instead moved his head to lay on Elizabeth's chest, causing her eyes to open with surprise and looks down to see he was laying their with a sad and solemn expression.

(Not only have I made her worry for me nonstop, but I still fail in protecting her. If it weren't for you, she would have been killed twice. That is why, I am truly unworthy of such a Lady as Princess Elizabeth.)

"I'm sorry...would you be ok, if we just stayed like this for...a little bit." As he asked her that, his answer was given as she wraps her arms around him as he may there. While this was happening, outside stood the wide-eyed Meliodas who saw everything, which included the two about to kiss until Naruto stopped it. Slowly his hand turns to a shaking fist while he just stood there sadly, until his eyes widen when he heard the voice.

"It's seems, by some miracle they were allowed to be together and not the other way around for you two." The moment Meliodas heard that he directs his gaze of irritation at the woman who healed Naruto walking up the steps before everything turned gray, this surprised Meliodas who saw that everything seemed to be frozen in time.

"So it wasn't just some rumor among the Demon Clan...but I'm confused, aren't you here to kill me?" When he asked that, a laugh was heard and watched as she removed her hood to reveal long blonde hair with two wings formed from her hair atop her head.

"I would never do something that Elizabeth would hate, besides I hold no hatred towards you. After all, you two were merely in love...tho, I cannot speak for the rest of the Goddess Clan as they would have rather preferred her being with either Mael or Naruto Pendragon, both being far better choices." Hearing that, Meliodas just looks away and out the window which the woman smiles.

"I must say, it's funny as I never knew the Demon King's first child, the one known as the most heartless of Demon race could show such jealousy." Her words caused him to show annoyance which she laughed as he turns towards her.

"How are you here, didn't you lose your body to create the seal just like the others?" When he asked her that, she merely gave a small laugh.

"Technically yes, but a human of the past was able to create me a body be it this vessel is unable to use my actual full power. But nonetheless, even if I'm nowhere near my full power, I am still powerful in the end." Hearing that, Meliodas just looks away as he spoke.

"You should know, Elizabeth used to talk about you a lot, Valkyrie...she thought of you as an older sister." The moment she heard that, a surprised expression appeared on her face before showing a gentle smile.

"I see, as the teacher of the Four Archangels and of Elizabeth, I must admit, I too had my doubts when she first told me about you...yet seeing you in front of me right now." As she said it, she turns to look at the Sin of Wrath with a gentle smile.

"...it seems, she taught me something. Anyone can change, even you..." After saying that, as she proceeded to turn away but stops to speak one more time.

"But something doesn't make sense, you two were cursed, you with Immortality and Elizabeth with Perpetual Reincarnation." When Meliodas heard that, he showed confusion.

"Yeah, why are you bringing that up?" When he asked her that, what he heard caused his eyes too widen all the way.

"These curses work together so that you would meet and end up falling in love with each other every reincarnation, as your punishments for what you two have done, yet... Naruto came back, reincarnation sure but it wasn't, he was somehow revived after 3,000 years?" Her words caused his eyes too narrow with great annoyance.

"Are you saying that the Demon King and Supreme Deity are getting involved, finally having enough with us being together?" When she heard that, she placed s left hand on her chin.

"That could be it but...I actually don't think they had anything to do with this, more so...this feeling, I only had this once...and that was 3,000 years ago." As she spoke, she turned to show a serious expression.

"What I mean is, their could be another force at works here...and it might be the same 3,000 years ago." Her words caused the Demon Prince's eye's too widen all the way.

"It's just a hunch so it's not actually accurate but be prepared. If I'm right, than this force could very well be far greater than both my older sister and your father." With those words, she turns away just as color returns and pulls the hood back over her head as she begins to walk down the steps with Meliodas just staring at her back.

"So she was the one, who prevented those two from intervening in the Holy War a lot. Not to mention, being the younger sister of the Supreme Goddess..." Meliodas thought to himself, knowing full well of the stories involving her, being nicknamed the Supreme Archangel of Victory. After that he just turned back to the door.

"Even if, I can't be with her anymore...I will never stop until I fulfill our promise." Meliodas thought to himself, having a look of determination on his face just as he blinks in surprise to hear the door opening and turns to see a fully dressed Naruto walking out with Elizabeth, both surprised at seeing Meliodas which almost immediately Naruto looks away, recalling what he did.

"Meliodas...I'm—" He was cut off by the Sin of Wrath stepping forward, flicking the red-head in the forehead which very much surprised him just as he touched the red mark while Elizabeth smiles at seeing this.

"Don't sweat it, your not the first who lost control over himself so don't let it get to you." As he said it, he turns his back to the one in disbelief.

"But I...I almost killed you—" He was cut off by Meliodas speaking as if he didn't even hear him in the first place.

"With you up, we'll be moving out for our next destination now. Theirs been rumors spreading of some armored giant and from what's been said, that's most likely Gowther. Oh yeah, Howzer said that next time you guys meet he would like to talk to you." Hearing those words, Naruto looks down while Elizabeth looked at Naruto with worry.

"Meliodas will you listen, I...I'm..." As he said it, he didn't know what to say as he knew "sorry" wasn't good enough for what he did, that was until he heard it.

"It's fine...after all, I deserved where bit of it." The moment they heard that their eyes widen all the way as they watched Meliodas start walking down the steps and as he did so, he had a solemn expression in his face. Recalling the memory of where he laid defeated as he watched a man walk away, bloodied and hurt while in his arms was the corpse of one of his closest friends.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE FORGOTTEN LITTLE SISTER.**


	20. Extra Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter I finally got around to updating it._**

 ** _Extra Chapter 2.0 The Forgotten Little Sister_**

 **A DISTANT AND FORGOTTEN MEMORY OF THE PAST. YEARS AGO, OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE OF ORDAN ON THE DAY OF HIS REAWAKENING AND BEFORE BEING FOUND BY HENDRICKSON**

(My King!)

(Papa, why don't you cry?)

(I'm sorry, my friend...)

( **MELIDOAS/NARUTO!** )

As those words came from darkness, slowly a consciousness began to awaken as a pair of ocean-blue eyes slowly opened to find them staring a the beautiful night sky, where stars littered it. Upon opening his eyes the person sat up and looked down to see he was a child wearing rags before looking around to find himself at some stone altar within a forest.

"Where...am I?" As the child asked in confusion his eyes could only widen.

"Who...am I?" As he spoke the kid began to appear uncomfortable and unsure as he realized he appeared to be by himself in a dark forest. Slowly, he climbed off the stone altar, still trying to think what was happening until he finally noticed a glimpse of what appeared to be a light in the distance. Upon seeing it, the child smiles as he hurried towards the location yet somewhat wobbly as he ran towards the light after just awakening but as he got closer and closer, he could finally hear it, crying.

"...why was I born...?" As the child heard it, he finally got close enough to find someone, a very small person hidden by a cloak eating what appeared to be moldy bread. As the child took a step closer, the leaves he stepped on made sounds that alerted the child who immediately stood up in a hurry yet stops upon seeing the boy.

"Are you ok?" He asked, gaining shock from his words as the one just stares at him before suddenly leaping at him, knocking him down as the person takes out a large and strangely made knife that was held at his throat.

" **WHO** **ARE** **YOU?!** " Came the shout of what sounded as female and it was at that moment the kid through fear blinks in surprise as he saw the one under the cloak, someone who appeared a little young and shorter than himself. She was a white-haired girl with green-ish eyes, there was also a freshly made scar on her left eye while a deep cut on her right cheek.

"I...don't know." As he honestly said that, she showed anger as she presses the knife more into his throat, gaining a small amount of blood and with it an extremely murderous gaze was seen from her eyes.

"Don't you fucking lie, **YOUR HERE TO JUST THROW ROCKS AT ME, TOO! JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS WHO TREAT ME LIKE I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A DISEASE!** " She accused the child who's eyes widen at seeing the untrusting and raging expression stuck on her face.

" **YOUR ONE OF THOSE NOBELS CHILDREN, AREN'T YOU! I'LL KILL YOU AND THAN—** " She was silenced as the boy had unknowingly outstretched his hand, resting it upon her head under her hood. This scene caused the girl to freeze as she just stares at the boy, unable to process what was happening or what the gesture he was doing.

"I...don't remember who I am or where I came from. I just, woke up...are you ok?" His very words caused a warm feeling to felt by the girl and immediately she appeared terrified and jumps off of the boy, stumbling back as she falls on her butt to show dirty and worn out pink shoes. Watching the kid stand up as he approaches the girl to stick out a hand but stops when she shouts.

" **STOP, GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, I DON'T UNDERSTAND!** " She shouted, pointing her blade at him as she could not process the fact she had a warm hand placed atop her head, yet this confused gesture gave or an unfamiliar feeling, a warm and peaceful emotion that she was not processing which resulted in her freaking out. Upon seeing this, the boy just stares at her with great confusion before showing sadness as he looks down at the moldy piece of bread and picks it up, before she could tell him to drop it he extended it to her.

"You dropped this." The boy said, proceeding to try to take off some of the mold while sticking it out to her. This scene further terrified her as she points her shaking blade at him.

" **WHAT ARE YOU—** " She stops as her eyes slowly closed and falls unconscious, shocking the boy who runs to her side to see she was breathing hard. Upon closer look, he could see she was sweating a lot and it was than that the boy shows worried determination as he picks her up over his shoulder with the blade in tow. Proceeding to hurry towards a destination in mind.

* * *

 **7 HOURS LATER, WITHIN A CAVE**

"Hm...ugh...hhh..." Slowly, the pair of green eyes of the girl slowly open and almost immediately she becomes worried to see she was no longer in a forest and without a second thought she got up, grabbing one of her knives while doing so and held it close to her chest, preparing to fight whoever took her.

"Oh good...your awake." Upon hearing that voice, she grits her teeth and turns to yell at why he moved her until she stopped at what she saw.

 _FATE EXTRA: LAST ENCORE ENDING SONG_

Before her eyes, laying against the wall was a completely beaten, bruised, and bloodied child to the point his left eye wasn't opening anymore. This scene confused her greatly till she saw it, fresh food, what appears to be medicine and other supplies. This scene caused the girl to become in disbelief as she just turns to look at him.

"W-Why?!" As she asked that, the kid just shows a smile upon his face.

"What do you—" He was cut off by the girl who shouts, still unable to understand what was happening.

" **STOP LYING! WHY WOULD YOU HELP ME, I TREID TO KILL YOU, SO WHY?!** " She demanded the boy who appeared surprised and even showed a thoughtful expression that only ends with him smiling again.

"You needed help." Upon hearing those words, she still could not understand yet slowly. An emotion she had long since lost cane welling up inside of her, her still unchanged expression began to show tears that formed at her eyes which fell down her face upon seeing that smile before she fell to her knees, bursting into full-blown crying much to the confusion of the child who just stares at her, even when he didn't know why he couldn't help but feel like smiling, not realizing that Jack finally understood what this was, what is shown affection was.

"I-I'm... Jack..." Her words gained surprise from the kid who watched her tearful eyes focus on him.

"Would you...tell me your name?" When asked that, the boy showed surprise and went into a thinking motion until a single name popped into his head.

"I think...my name's Naruto." He told the tearful girl who's eyes widen as she started to smile weakly and immediately made her way to Naruto, sitting in front of him with hopeful eyes.

"Could you...be..." She stops herself and looks down, not sure if she should say it until a hand rested on her head, causing her to look up at the older one who was smiling at her and with a swallow she spoke.

"Would you...be my big brother." She asked, having pleading eyes that were filled with what little hope she had left and her words gained many surprises from the child who couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, Jack; than that means your my little sister." As he spoke, he was met with surprise as she suddenly lunged into him, placing her head into his chest where crying could be heard with the words "Big brother" being said many times, this sight surprised Naruto who didn't expect to become a big brother so fast upon waking up with no memories yet even so, he felt happy at seeing the girl letting out everything within her heart.

 **EXTRA CHAPTER END**

 **NEXT TIME, WITH DESPAIRING DEATH COMES UNBREAKABLE RESOLVE.**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I released a new story and it's a crossover between Nanatsu no Taizai and Tower of God, basically it takes place in the past and the origin of the Demon King and Supreme Deity, what caused them to become who they were. It's called " The Past of Future Gods" and hope you like it as well as heavy inspiration for this chapter from 'Fate Last Encore'._**

Chapter 18

 **AT THE VILLAGE OF ORDAN**

"So this is were the rumor of the Iron Giant originated from?" Asked Naruto who was standing atop Hawk's moms snout while looking at the Sin of Wrath who was overlooking the village in front of him, what should be a sunny village and windmills spinning was instead replaced by a grey cloudy sky, and a deep fog consuming the entire village.

"Wow, this place is more Foggy than the forest I've been staying in for the past years." Diane said on the side of Hawk's mom, surprised at what she was seeing. The moment they heard the door open, Naruto looks back to see Elizabeth joining them.

"This spot will be good, even if it's a little far from the village..." Meliodas said tho he felt somewhat uneasy while looking over the village.

"Odd, I don't recall Ordan having Fogs this time of year?" Naruto muttered, finding this whole thing odd to him tho as he was staring at the village, he felt a feeling like he was forgetting something important.

"Why don't you rest for a bit, too, Diane?" The Princess asked the giant who didn't need to hear anything else but lay down to catch some sleep. With this, they all made it back inside the building.

"All right! Why don't we get ready to open the tavern? We'll stay here while Elizabeth and Hawk will spread the word." Upon hearing this, Naruto spoke up.

"Actually Meliodas, if you wouldn't mind I'll also be going to...there's something I want to check out here." His words surprised the Sin who saw a different look in his eyes, as if he was searching for something.

"What, you looking for something" his question earned a head scratch from his friend.

"This...was the village Hendrickson found me in...I've never gotten the chance to go here till now." Upon hearing that, Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk became surprised which Meliodas than smiles as he approaches Naruto, placing a fist on his chest.

"Sure, I hope you find what you can't remember there." With a nod, Naruto turns around just as he was stopped by hearing Meliodas speak again.

"Now Elizabeth, before you leave you need a disguise!" It was with those words in a matter of minutes the Sin found his head through the flooring...again with a blushing Naruto marching out with his hand holding Elizabeth's while Hawk following close behind. While those was happening, Meliodas was watching the scene sadly from the window, seeing Naruto holding the Princess's hand while Ban and King watched this, knowing exactly what that look was just before Meliodas turns towards them with a smile.

* * *

 **DOWN AT THE VILLAGE UPON REACHING IT**

"Uh guys, I'm getting the chills right now just by walking through this." Muttered Hawk who seemed on edge as he was looking around fast to spot anyone with Naruto only agreeing.

"Where is everyone, it's the middle of the day yet I can't even tell because of the fog..." Muttered the red-head who was looking around with narrowed eyes due to the simple fact he has yet to see not one single person so far while they were walking through the thick fog. It was quite unsettling that the village appeared to empty as no one was outside.

"Could they all be inside till the fog clears?" Upon hearing that, Naruto thought about it while Hawk used that as a way to calm himself down. It was during this time of silence that Elizabeth decided to bring something up.

"Has Sir Meliodas ever carries a weapon before?" When the Princess asked that, Naruto's eyes widen and looks back at the Princess, realizing that he never seen the Captain use a weapon but the broken sword before.

"Now that I think about it, he did when he and the other sins were still part of the Kingdom. What about you, Hawk?" He asked while looking at the pig.

"Beats me, not since I've known him." Hearing that, the two were quite surprised yet as she pondered about that, almost immediately Naruto's eyes widen and he grabs the Princess's hand and Hawk's ear, pulling her behind a bush just as a large group of Holy Knights rode by on horseback in clear hurry for something and even the number unsettled Naruto who wondered if its indeed the Sin they were after. The three just peak out slowly with Naruto's eyes narrowing.

"If this many are here, than a Sin must be here without a doubt!" As he muttered that, he knew they had to alert the others and fast until his eyes widen just as a voice was heard.

"Oh, so that's why there all here." Almost immediately the three turn in shock at the green-haired guy having sneaked behind them.

"Hey, are you three playing hide-and-seek, too?" Upon hearing his question, Naruto just blinks in confusion at his words sounding like he's in hiding, too.

"Um, hi..." Elizabeth said to the guy who stood up straight in front of them.

"I beg your pardon. I should've introduced myself first. Hello, young lady and Sir." He said, giving a slight bow to the Princess while Naruto was wondering how he got behind them while Hawk just thought he was weird just as Elizabeth said hello back with Naruto saying "hi".

"And also...oink, oink, oinkity-oink!" All he gained was a lot of confusion with Naruto wondering wtf was wrong with him yet as he thought that, he heard someone directly behind him.

"Do I...know you?" Upon hearing that question that only he can hear, Naruto froze as he slowly turns with wide-eyes. What he saw was a child no more than five, wearing nothing but rags. Yet what caught his attention the most was the fact she had white hair and green-ish eyes. Upon seeing this, Naruto felt that feeling as if something was nagging him while he stared at the little girl who was approaching him.

"You look, familiar...do I...know you?" As she asked that, her eyes-widen just as a bright pink glow was released and with it, Naruto began feeling pain as he grabbed his head before he jolts from someone touching his shoulder which caused him to immediately turn towards the one who had just introduced himself as Alan.

"Is everything ok?" His words sparked an uneasy expression just before the red-head turns fast to see that the child was gone and with it the pain subsiding now yet.

"What the hell...?" He stops to touch his head, the girl he saw causing an aching feeling which caused him to ignore the loud talking and as if something wouldn't stop scratching in the back of his head until he stopped from hearing the conversation.

"Your a Princess?" Upon hearing that, immediately Naruto got in front of Elizabeth protectively while entering a fighting stance.

"Kidding." That one word had very much surprised Naruto who simply stares at the guy, wondering what's his motive.

"What I really need are books, Fairy Tale's...tho, reading stories won't truly help. There's someone that's been suffering for a long time and I'm not sure what to do, or say, or what kind of look I should have on my face. It's not written in any book..." His words were odd yet they still hit home with at least one of them.

"There's nothing you can do, but you also can't just stand by and do nothing...I understand. All the more of it's someone you cherish." Her words very much confused Alan who didn't quite understand.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" His words confused the Princess this time.

"Isn't this person somebody you love?" Her question caused him to look up questionably at the sky as if contemplating her words.

"Love...holding strong feelings for a specific person. Do you two have someone like that, too?" The moment he said that, he was greeted by the sight of the two glancing away from each other while blushing. It was by seeing this, Alan understood everything.

"Well, you see—" Elizabeth tried to say that gained Naruto's attention just before Alan spoke up.

"Well I don't feel like our relationship is like that..." It was by then that Naruto sighs at what his deal is, even when the word 'Friend' was given. But as he was staring at him, Naruto felt it...a pulse.

"Where are you?" Upon hearing that voice, Naruto grabs his head in pain which gained Elizabeth's attention.

"Naruto, are you ok?!" Spoke the Princess while unable to know what happening until they all heard it from a distance away, a monstrous roar that surprised them all.

"That was Jack just now, I believe something is happening." The moment Naruto heard that name, he felt the headache he had increase in pain, causing him to fall to one knee.

"Yo Tomato, we should get back now! You look like your about to fall over!" Hawk shouted at the red-head who looks in the direction of the roaring monster which his eyes narrow.

"Elizabeth, get on Hawk's back and follow me, NOW!" Was all he said as he started running in the direction of where the roads came from, by doing this he left the two in surprise while Alan just fixed his glasses.

"Only he can help her." When he had said that, Elizabeth was already getting on top of Hawk and stops upon hearing it.

"Her...wait what—" She stops seeing that Alan was hurrying after them, further confusion Elizabeth who follows after them with Hawk going full speed. In a matter of minutes as they were making there way up the hill, Naruto slowly grew more and more horrified at what he was seeing, bodies, an uncountable number of them littering he ground with their blood coloring the plants. Man, woman, children, old, and young and Holy knights with dead horses...their bodies were mangled, crushed, torn, and decapitated. The sight caused Naruto to stop and hold his mouth in disgust.

"Who are you?" Upon hearing that, Naruto immediately turns to find the girl he saw in the town yet again, staring at him.

"Wha—wait, are your the one who's doing this!" As he shouted that, he enters a fighting stance as he readied himself yet the girl just tilts her head.

"Why does my head ache...when I see you?" Her words caused his eyes to widen in shock, only able to stare at the girl in shock which caused her eyes to glow pink.

"You...are you—" She was cut off as they two heard movement and he turns to see the others having caught up but when he looks back, she was already gone.

"Naruto, what are you just standing there for?!" Hawk shouted, causing him to look at the Pig like he was crazy.

" **ARE YOU BLIND, CAN'T YOU SEE THE BODIES?!** " His words very much confused the two just as Alan arrived, looking around the scene.

"It seems that only death will happen in this forest. I could let you see it, if you want?" His words to Elizabeth were immediately rejected by Naruto who shouted with anger.

" **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, DON'T LET HER SEE THIS!** " He told Alan who blinks in surprise while Elizabeth felt very unnerved and somewhat scared, wondering what is it she can't see unlike Hawk who smelled it, blood and a lot of it.

"I smell—" Hawk stops to see Naruto continuing yo the bloodied hill, dying his shoes and the lower parts of his pants in blood as he hurried up the hill where more monstrous sounds were heard loudly. By the time he arrived, he was joined by the others who saw what he did...it was a large open area with cave in the center of it. The ones that were there were Meliodas, King, Ban and...a monster. What they all saw was a grotesque looking beast. It wore pieces of armor while the rest were on the ground. It was large, muscular being that had red skin with markings on it as well as a pair of wings sticking out of its back. It's mouth was open to show the rows of razor sharp teeth and it had a single eye that appeared to be ablaze not to mention the fog that surrounds them all was gone, revealing countless corpses of holy knights, horses, and others around them much to Elizabeth's horror as she covered her mouth upon spotting children among the corpses.

" **RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWGGGGHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!** " Roared the monster that stomps on one of the Holy Knights, crushing his chest and head beneath its foot.

"I believe you angered her." The moment Alan said that, the three Sins eyes widen and turn to see they had arrived.

" **WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE, GET BACK NOW!** " Meliodas shouted at the group while tightening his grip on the sword he was given by an old friend. He turns fast to see it was already in mid-swing with its right fist already close due to having leaped at him. Meliodas moves his arms up just as the fist collides, sending him through the air by the attack yet he attacked while in the air.

" **ENCHANT HELL BLAZE!** " As he shouted that, his sword that was coated in black flames was swung at the monster, slashing it with black flames that gained a painful roar while taking a step back, showing it was indeed in pain while Meliodas lands.

" **CAPTAIN, JUST END IT IN ONE SHOT!** " Ban shouts at the man who understood and jumps high into the air, above the monster while drawing back his sword. In an instant he lands behind the monster with slashes appearing all over it yet instead of dispersing it suddenly exploded into a fog, causing everyone's eyes too widen as Meliodas turns just as the monster forms behind the Sin of Wrath, the moment he turned he was slammed into by its foot which sent him far if not for King using his Spirit spears fluffy form.

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol second configuration: Guardian. To protect against external enemies, it's own moss—" King tried to explain but instead of listening, it turns to fog that spreads around them all fast, forming above King who looks up to see it bring down both of its arms just as Kong's Guardian gets in front of him and wraps around, being slammed into and sent unto the ground just as the monster began punching into the Guardian nonstop, trying to break into it into Ban kicks it in the side.

" **FORGET A—** " Ban tried to say yet his legs were grabbed and was used as a weapon, being slammed into the Guardian repeatedly while Naruto, Hawk, Elizabeth, and Alan watched the losing fight.

"The hells going on?!" As he muttered that, he charged right at the monster.

" **HEY UGLY!** " His very words gained its attention and just as it turns to fog, Naruto unleashed his attack.

" **TYPHOON FIST!** " As he swung full force, a massive wind blast slammed into the fog and dispersed it in one direction mostly, giving the Sins enough time to escape the Guardians protection while Ban was healing, all four standing next to each other.

"Thanks, I didn't know how much longer Chastiefol would have held." King told Naruto yet he didn't say anything but prepared himself like the others as the fog returned yet oddly no attack.

" **LOOK UP!** " Hawks shout caused all four to look up at seeing the monster had already formed above them all, showing that it's wings not only were being used but grew large as it did a powerful flap, unleashing a massive barrage of feather like rocks at the group.

" **GUARDIAN!** " King shouts as it got in front of them all, blocking the barrage yet that left an opening as their vision was blocked. By the time the barrage ended, the Guardian moved to reveal it was gone just as behind them the monster was pulling back its arms.

" **LOOK OUT!** " Elizabeth screamed at he four who didn't react in time as it was already mid-swing downwards with a roar.

" **RAWWWWWWRRRRR—** " In that moment nothing happened, the monster remained frozen as what appeared to be an arrow of light having pierced through its head.

"A...light arrow?" King muttered with confusion until they all had wide eyed and slowly, they directed their gaze at Alan who was in an archer stance with a bow of light on his left hand.

"It seems, hiding now will be pointless." Spoke the passive Alan who stood next to the surprised and confused Elizabeth just like Hawk. What they witnessed was that his hair turned colors, from green to magenta while a tattoo was spotted in his chest.

"A goat...?" Muttered Naruto who saw the tattoo just like the others who became even more shocked.

"Indeed, I'm the member of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Goats Sin of Lust, Gowther." He introduced himself fully to the entire group who were staring at him.

"We can't chat later about what's happening! Gowther, what did you do?!" Naruto shouted, not needing a backstory on what happened but what is currently happening.

"She's just trapped in an illusion. That's my magical power, Invasion. Right now, she's inside the—" Gowther was cut off as it suddenly unleashed a loud and monstrous roar, shattering the arrow as it became even more rageful with its one eyed unleashing more flames.

"You gotta be kidding—wait, that's a She?!" Ban shouted, having thought it was a joke yet Gowther doesn't joke. The moment he said that, Ban found the upper half of his body destroyed as it got twice as fast, slamming into the sin much to everyone's shock at its speed.

" **CRAP!** " Naruto shouts as King swung his right hand , unleashing a barrage of knives upon the monster from above yet they were being deflected off of its tough skin.

"They didn't even pierce her?!" Muttered the Sin who watched it growling at them with Meliodas just gritting his teeth while standing back up, finally healed was Ban.

"Ok, I feel like I deserved that." Muttered the Greedy Fox who got back to his feet as they all faced the monster.

"Gowther, you mind doing that again?" Naruto asked the Sin of Lust who just blinks.

"I'll think it over." His answer gained protest from King who found that to be ridiculous while Naruto just stares at the monster before once again he felt he pain.

" **NOT NOW!** " He thought, falling to one knee in pain as he felt something he forgot trying to scratch its way to the surface, triggering pain.

" **NARUTO!** " Upon hearing her scream, the monster turns towards the three much to their shock.

" **GET AWAY NOW!** " Meliodas shouted yet the monster was already fog, forming behind the three as it had its arms pulled up high. Seeing this, Meliodas activates his demon make, Ban was about to use his strongest Snatch ability and King was already trying to gather his blades.

" **NO!** " Naruto thought as he was already moving in slow motion as the monster had already begun to bring down its fists towards Elizabeth who was already turning slowly. As this was happening, he felt it...the same thing that day with Mordred...with his father...

" **BALMUNG!** " As he screamed that name, Naruto moved with shocking speed in front of Elizabeth who turns to see her protector having blocked he strike from the monster.

" **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!** " Screamed the red-head who pushes upwards, forcing the monsters arms to fly up with an opening being made as he swung the sword with all his strength across its chest, gaining a roar of pain as it stumbled back with blood oozing out of the wound, shocking them all at seeing Naruto wounded it.

" **RAWWWWWWWRRRRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!** " The monster just roared in pain as it moved started moving around crazily from the wound it received from his sword until it froze, being so close to Naruto it was given a clear look at his face, recognizing him completely as the flames vanished from its single eye.

* * *

 **FATE/EXTRA LAST ENCORE ENDING SONG**

Naruto just blinks in surprise to see tears beginning to fall from the Monsters single eye, much to his confusion just like Elizabeth, Hawk, and a curious Gowther.

"What are—" He froze...what he felt was in fact a pulse deep within him just, it was caused by what he heard next, a voice that caused him to feel like he was impaled throughout his entire body, but more through his very heart.

"Big...brother...?" The moment he heard that, that word combined with that voice...his very eyes began too widen slowly in absolute and utter disbelief as he let go of his blade in complete shock as it vanishes, stumbling back as his left hand grabs his head, feeling hazy memories returning, what he recalled as static began to clear...revealing the truth.

"T-That voice, wait..." Naruto stops when he remembered a single face of a smiling child and with it, memories of the past he had forgotten, it was when this happened that Meliodas jumped high into the air above them while drawing out his sword.

"Your—" He couldn't finish as he was frozen, becoming completely horrified at realizing who this monster was but before he could say anything, he watched the sight of the monster being sliced all over, causing it to start collapsing as it's body fell down the hill, towards the river they passed.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Naruto screamed in horror, catching everyone off guard as they watched the monster falling to pieces until they saw a little girl fall from its head, she was wearing practically nothing as she rolled down the hill, stopping at the edge of the river with Naruto losing balance and tripping over the corpses, rolling down the hill yet and covering him in blood as he finally stops on the rocks and pebbles of the river edge, he ignored everything and moved to the little girl with complete fear appearing in his eyes, crawling and tripping until he got to her before quickly lifting her up in his arms just as he other sins arrived to find this scene.

"I...I can't believe that I..." As Naruto said it, tears began to build up in his eyes, it was this scene that Ban glanced to see Meliodas, for the first time in his entire life he knew the Captain, he had a look of disbelief upon realizing that the monster was a child and from the looks, someone Naruto truly cared for. As the fog and sky began to clear, the sunshine fell on the girl and with it, they saw it...the scene caused Elizabeth to cover her mouth. What they all saw, was that the child's legs began turning completely black as they crack before being reduced to dust as it quickly spreads upwards. Seeing this, the red-head just looks around as he didn't know what to do, only able to shout.

" **NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!** I just...I...I...I—" He froze as even his tears stopped, seeing that even as the girl was disappearing, even as her eyes appeared lifeless, she showed a truly gentle and warm smile as her head was turning to black.

"Big brother...you...came ba—" Was her final words as her entire head turned black before falling apart and turning to dust, slipping through Naruto's very fingers and arms. All he could do was try picking up the dust with horror as it all blew away with the wind, tears not only continue but increase as he moves his hands to his eyes. The scene had caused Ban to recall what happened to Elaine and could only look away while Meliodas recalled the day he lost someone very important.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Screamed the man, releasing all the pent up sadness that has been plaguing his heart until now, unable to hold it in any longer but let it all out.

* * *

 **SUNDOWN, AT THE BOAR HAT**

Currently standing on top of Mama Hawk's snout was Naruto, overlooking the sunset while holding two blades, the very same blades he gave Jack all those years ago which he found in the cave. Naruto said nothing or moved but stared at the scenery.

"Naruto...?" Hearing his name being called by Elizabeth who stood at the doorway before approaching her childhood friend who looks back at the sunset.

"I knew her, she's been waiting for me for years for her big brother to come back but after I received a head injury...I forgot just as Hendrickson found me by myself." Hearing him say that, Elizabeth spoke sadly.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Her question gained a depressed answer from the man.

"We may not have been related by blood, but...I considered her my adorable, lovable, and beautiful little sister...before anything else, she was the most important thing in my life...she meant the world to me...and I forgot her. I never got to say sorry...sorry for leaving her all alone for all these years, by herself. I'm failure as an older brother. Yet even so..." As he said that, instead of breaking down and acting depressed he showed something different, determination and iron resolve.

"I've decided..." When she heard that, she grew surprised to see the look of determination in his eyes.

"With all the death in this world and sadness it brings. I take an oath as of now, I will never again fall to my despair, instead...I'll move forward no matter what kind of Hell I will endure, and with it, I'll embrace hope." His words surprised Elizabeth but she just smiles, seeing that Naruto has changed.

During this moment, watching from the roof of the Pub were two individuals.

"Goodbye Big bother...you kept your promise, you came back." Spoke a smiling Jack, the little girl just looks back at Death who was leaning against the roof.

"Will... Big Brother be ok?" Her words gained the attention of Death.

"Of course, after all his very soul had been through many things, hundreds of battles from this very world and the previous one when he was known as Naruto Uzumaki. In the end, that man will embody hope and will form unbreakable bonds. That is the reason, I brought his soul to this universe...to save it as the Hero he is." Hearing that, it caused Jack to tilt her head in confusion.

"Bonds?" Her question gained a small laugh from the Lord of Death itself.

"It's just something I found out when I brought his soul to our world. As in previous one..." While he said it, he turns away with a gate appearing in front of him of heaven.

"...he was quite the Hokage." As he said those words, he opened the door to the little girl who looked amazed yet stops to look where Naruto left.

"Big brother...please, don't see me too soon. I can wait." As she said those words, she heads towards the door, entering it as a bright light appears before the door vanished, seeing this the God of Death looks back at Naruto and Elizabeth.

"Instead of allowing it to continue, he lifted his own burden, casting it aside to walk a new path, the same path of the Second King of Camelot.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter._**

Chapter 19

" **CHEERS!** " Came the shout of Meliodas and Ban as they raised their mugs of alcohol, having waited a day before celebrating Gowthers return due to the death of Naruto's sister. Food was set on all the tables with each one holding a mug.

"Cheers!" Both Diane and King said as they tapped mugs before the Fairy glances to see Naruto sat at a table, not all to keen on celebrating as he displayed a sad smile, still not yet fully himself.

"You don't have to celebrate with us if you don't want to tomato." The words originating from one pig, Hawk who approached him yet Naruto just smiles sadly.

"Why just found Gowther, it would be rude of me not to celebrate." He told the pig who sighs before he glances at Elizabeth and went wide-eyed upon seeing her drinking down a full mug of alcohol.

"Um Princess, is something the matter?" He asked out of worry as she doesn't usually drink a lot, more so at all. When she pulled down the mug she showed herself having flushed cheeks with a determined look on her face, appearing to be possibly a little drunk.

"I keep seeing you get hurt and all I can do is stand by and do nothing..." When he heard that, Naruto appeared to be sad and was about to comfort her until she suddenly took a long drink of her mug, silencing him as he starts to sweatdrop with the other sins turning to see her slam her empty mug on the table. " **I'LL GET STRONGER SO THAT I CAN FIGHT BY YOUR SIDE!** "

Her declaration caused Naruto to blush as he turns away while the others were amazed at how forward Elizabeth was when she got drunk, more so the fact she actually drank but seeing how much she's been through she couldn't be blamed.

"It seems the Princess is more open when she's under the influence of Alcohol, could this be what I heard of _taking advantage of young woman_?" The moment he heard that Naruto and Meliodas did a spit take as they both turn to Gowther simultaneously, wondering where he got that from before watching the Sin of Lust turn to Hawk downing his scraps before around, seeing that they were an odd group.

"I think it's about time you put your drinking to a stop for tonight, Elizabeth." When Gowther heard that, he looked to see Meliodas coming up to Elizabeth who held her mug close to her, wanting to keep drinking while Naruto was facepalming at realizing that the King will have his head once he finds out his daughter became a drinker despite her age.

"He's right, Elizabeth. Why don't we help you get back to your room to get some rest so why don't you put down the mug." Naruto said as they both approached her, about to take the mug away and stop her drinking before she _really_ starts doing things drunk, both not wanting to see what would happen yet immediately she wraps an arm around both of their necks, pushing their faces into her breasts.

"But I wanna drink moooooore!" The Princess wines as she goes for another drink all the while Ban laughs.

"Cmon guys, what's the harm in letting her drink?" His question earned a glare from Naruto before Gowther spoke up.

"Could this turn into a _threesome_ I heard quite a bit about?" The moment he said that both Naruto and Meliodas's faces turn bright-red, both picturing what it looked like in their heads, unlike Elizabeth who was too drunk to understand.

"What's a threesome?" That very question earned a glare at Gowther before Naruto spoke up.

"N-Nothing at all Princess, it's something you wouldn't be interested in." He said and he was about to break free until she spoke up.

"But I wanna tryyyyyy it!" Once again, the two were reduced to blushing idiots as they were once again stuck in their minds, earning a laugh from Ban who was silenced by Diane picking him up and throwing him into Gowther who was about to say something else, silencing the two whole in a matter of minutes they got free from Elizabeth having fallen asleep luckily with a mug in her hand, being held in Naruto's arms.

"I'll go put Elizabeth to bed now before she wakes up and wants another drink." He told the Sins and Hawk before turning around, walking towards the pub with the Princess snuggling in his arms as he enters while Meliodas watched with a bothered expression.

"Hmmmmm..." Came the sudden sound of Gowther who watched this scene, gaining Ban's attention.

"Is Meliodas jealous of Naruto's relationship with the Princess?" When that was asked, almost immediately the Captain's eyes widen in surprise while Ban and King appeared to be shocked and worried while Hawk looked like he should hide.

"Compared to how he usually acts, he seems somewhat sad whenever Elizabeth is alone with Naruto. Not to mention the way Naruto and Elizabeth act around each other and more so when their alone, I've heard about this before, it's called _love_. A condition that applies to both humans and other species."

It was after saying that, Ban seemed passive as he could clearly see now, the Captain was hurting while King looks worriedly at Diane but sees that instead of hurt or sad, she appeared to be worried, surprising King while Ban walked over to Meliodas.

"Hey Cap'n, you ok?" It was a simple question and what it got was a head turn to show Meliodas with a sad smile.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Hearing that response, Ban decides not to press on and just turns away to drink down his alcohol.

* * *

"I'm..." Muttered one blonde, witnessing the sight of Gowther trying to group Ban who sat at the counter, having been the very next day in the morning. "not gonna even ask."

He wasn't the only one, Ban was questioning it too and was thinking whether or not to ask about wtf Gowther was doing yet Meliodas just ignored that to prepare the alcohol for the Sins, surprisingly Elizabeth doesn't have a hangover, having recovered with good night sleep.

"This is the greeting that Captain show me yesterday."

" **I TOLD YOU THAT NOT RIGHT!** "

And with that, the Pig and idiot got into an argument on the words that were used between them, all the while Naruto just sat down at the counter next to King.

"So, where we headed now?" After he asked that, Meliodas turned to look at him.

"Do you have a lead on our next comrade, by any chance?"

"Escanor and Merlin..."

Both King and Gowther added which Naruto looks at Meliodas and blinks in surprise when he rests his dragon handle broken sword on the counter in front of them.

"I'm still thinking about what we should do, whether it finds them or sneak into the capital to steal the other artifacts." That second part confused the five of them with Elizabeth stopping as she was cleaning a table and Hawk who was wondering if Meliodas was high.

"Artifacts, what are you talking about? You mean to tell me that your Dragon hilt is one of these things?" The sudden question of Ban gained a nod from Meliodas.

"I'm pretty sure they've gathered some of those artifacts already...they're too, _The Coffin of Eternal Darkness_. That Dragon Hilt is one of them, a ritual relic. It's among those that were used to seal away the Demon Race." The moment he said that Naruto, King, and Ban's eyes narrow at knowing what they plan on foolishly doing.

"But what are the Holy Knight's planning to do by gathering such things?"

That single question from Elizabeth was already obvious to them.

"Most likely, the resurrection of the Demon Clan." His words earned a 'tch' from Ban before he and King voiced their distaste.

"It's more than obvious that Dreyfus and Hendrickson are behind all this." That name caused Naruto to look down sadly.

"I don't get it," The Princess spoke in clear confusion, stating what's on their minds. "Why would they do something so terrible, what do they hope to accomplish?"

"Maybe he wants to be friends with them?" Hawk added yet Elizabeth disagreed with Naruto leaning back, staring at the ceiling as he wondered why he would do such a thing.

"Hey Captain, if that sword of yours can really resurrect the Demon's, why were they more focused on Naruto and Elizabeth?" When Diane finally questioned that, the Sin of Wrath had paused, his eyes narrowing as a couple of thoughts came to mind.

" **I... I CAN'T TAKE IT!** " The shout drew all of their attention to see Hawk freaking out. " **I'M ABOUT TO BURST!** " His words of warning were added to him making his way towards the door, telling them all he needs to immediately use the toilet.

"Hawk, are you ok?" Elizabeth had asked, being actually the only one worried among them all, moving close to comfort the pig who looked even worse after seconds went by.

"I know they must be after the sword but Diane is right, they seemed more focus on Naruto and Elizabeth." It was after those words, a new voice entered the conversation.

"It's simple, Elizabeth is the last key to breaking the seal and Naruto is needed for what happens next." Spoke a woman wearing a red dress and helmet, appearing behind Elizabeth and Hawk, alerting them all.

" **ELIZABETH—** " Meliodas was cut off by Naruto suddenly grabbing the Captain by the collar of his shirt and threw him full force at the surprised woman, slamming into her just as they all disappeared on the spot leaving not a trace which left Naruto, Ban, King, Gowether, Diane, and Mama Hawk.

"Why'd you do that?"

" **HE'LL PROTECT THE PRINCESS SO LETS HURRY!** "

Was the sudden exchange as Naruto ran towards the door, leaving the pub with King leaving, followed by Ban behind at realizing Naruto was able to throw Meliodas faster than they could have moved, giving Elizabeth protection until they arrived. Naruto stops on the field of grass, looking at the direction where the Kingdom was.

"Diane, how good is your throwing arm?"

That sudden question surprised her while King exited out after him.

"Are you insane," His words were loud as he looked at Naruto who appears to have lost his mind. "that's 40 miles from here and besides she's never thrown that far before."

"Relaaaaaax, she's got this!" Spoke ole smiling Ban who's suddenly picked Naruto upon his arms, smiling quite happily right now.

"Ban, this is serious!"

"Hey, we've all got our reasons for going."

With that exchange, Gowther decided what to do and walked over to them, hugging Ban across his waist.

"Like my book would say, _You're not going in alone_. So I'll come along as well." With that stated, Diane picks the three up in one hand, looking at the three with worry.

"Here goes, it might be a little off so be careful..." Once said, she entered a pitching stance as she pulled her arm back far.

"No matter what happens, make sure you rescue the Captain and Elizabeth, all right?"

That single question gained a determined look from Naruto who grew serious.

"Got it."

With that said, she took a running start as she yelled while Ban and Gowther held on tightly while Naruto just stared out in the direction they needed to go, knowing he cannot hesitate and must protect Elizabeth no matter what, and with determination he felt the pull just like when he fought Mordered and Jack who became a monster.

" **RAWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Diane yells as she throws them far, appearing as a meteor as they flew through the sky.

" **I'M GONNA DIE!** "

" **YOUR GONNA PEE, HOLD IT IN!** "

"I cannot hear you two but I believe them is miscommunication."

Was the conversation taking place between the three as they headed for Liones at top speed.

* * *

[ _Attention, all Holy Knights and Knights within the castle! A group to be the Seven Deadly Sins is approaching! Tighten defenses against the North gate and the western ramparts! Holy Knights should also deploy at locations besides the north gate. Prepare for battle!_ ]

This was the message given as Holy Knights were gathering outside the gate, each one before far stronger than that of Apprentice Holy Knights, as more gathered they soon saw the coming foes from above.

"It must be them!"

"Take cover everyone!"

Were the shouts being made as they crashed landed, creating a dust explosion upon impact as they prepared themselves and took out their blades just as bursting from the dust were Naruto, Ban, and Gowther in full run mode, heading for them.

"You guys know what to do, I'll go after Elizabeth!" He told them while he looked at the Holy Knights in front of them, said Knights recognizing Naruto.

"Isn't that the failure who turned Traitor?!"

"Don't hold back, he's an enemy of the Kingdom!"

"But Lord Dreyfus said—"

" **JUST DO IT!** "

It was with this argument that multiple Knights leaped towards them but more so towards the traitor himself.

"Aura Burst!" One yelled, unleashing a wave of electricity at him.

"Inferno Curse!" One yelled, unleashing a blazing blast like an attack.

"Plant whip!" One yelled, unleashing uprooted roots towards them.

"Bullet Squall!" Another shouted, sending a barrage of billet shaped objects at them.

"Wind shooter!" Another shouted, sending another barrage of wind scythes.

"Black Breath!" Another shouted, sending the third barrage of purple ghost monsters.

"Flick stone!" The last shouted, unleashing a wave of rising earth.

All the attacks headed straight for Naruto who drew back his right fist, not nothing to use Jack's weapons.

" **TYPHOON FIST!** " With that shout, he swung his right fist forwards, unleashing a massive wind blast, consuming all their attacks and the Holy Knights themselves as they were hit by them and more, all sent flying with Naruto rushing past them towards another larger knight.

[ _The defensive forces outside the north gate have been breached!_ ]

"I got this! He's just a failure after—" He was immediately silenced as Naruto knocked him aside with one arm, sending him flying with a yell and it was at this point that Naruto has come to realize, he was far stronger than he originally thought, brushing past Holy Knights who surpasses the Apprentices such as Twigo.

* _whistle_ *

"Seems you've gotten even stronger Whiskers!" Ban's comment even at this moment caused him to smile even for a brief moment before focusing again.

"What the hells going on, that failure just bulldozing is!"

"We need too—" They were cut off from saying another sentence as Naruto blew right through them in a hurry.

" **WE NEED BACK UP, NARUTO'S TAKING US ALL OUT!** "

It was after that shout that the three came to a sudden halt.

"Hey, Naruto," Ban's name call caused him to not look at Ban but in another direction. "you feel that too?"

"Yeah... another side of the castle most likely South Gate perhaps..." With that said, they wondered what exactly was happening.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


End file.
